La chica perfecta
by sailordestinity
Summary: Aunque los tres hijos de Darien Chiba habían elegido bien a su madre ideal, él no tenía intención de casarse.En cuanto los hijos de Chiba conocieron a Serena Tsukino pusieron en marcha la operación " mamá"
1. Chapter 1

_**Argumento:**_

_Aunque los tres hijos de Darien Chiba habían elegido bien a su madre ideal, él no tenía intención de casarse. Los niños querían una madre, pero Darien no quería volver a atarse nunca más._

_En cuanto los hijos de Chiba conocieron a Serena Tsukino, pusieron en marcha la "operación mamá". Ella era capaz de lidiar con cualquier cosa: ratones perdidos, granjas de hormigas que explotaban… hasta con su padre. Y el plan comenzaba a dar resultados._

_La operación montada por los niños consiguió, al fin, que Serena se enamorara locamente del hombre más reacio a casarse que hubiera conocido. Tal vez había llegado el momento de poner en marcha otra "operación" más sugerente…_

Esta es una Adaptación de : La Chica Perfecta de Caroline Cross

Los personajes pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi.

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

Fecha: 1 de julio.

Para: Neflyte Chiba.

Corresponsal de la revista _World News Internationa_l.

Departamento de Noticias de Estambul.

Cinta de microcasete, número 1.

_Hola, tío Nef. Soy yo, Endy, tu sobrino favorito. Y apuesto a que no adivinarías ni en un millón de años por qué te envío esta cinta._

_La razón es que la he encontrado. Al fin he encontrado a la madre ideal para Helios, Sammy y para mí. Y seguro que te vas a alegrar mucho, ya que se trata de tu amiga Serena, a la que le prestaste tu cabaña._

_Es fenomenal, tío Nef._

_No te vas a creer lo que pasó la primera vez que la conocí. Cara de ciruela (ésa es nuestra nueva niñera) invitó a Serena a nadar en la piscina. Y cuando vino, Leonardo, mi lagarto, se metió en su bolsa de playa a echarse la siesta._

_Te aseguro que Helios, Sammy y yo esperamos siglos a que metiera la mano allí. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, estábamos seguros de que iba a gritar como una loca._

_Pero no fue así. Sacó su crema para el sol, se tumbó y dijo:_

—_¿Os he contado la vez en que vuestro tío y yo hicimos un artículo en el Amazonas? Los nativos de allí preparaban un estofado de lagarto exquisito. ¿Queréis venir esta noche a mi cabaña a probarlo?_

_Sammy, por supuesto, se echó a llorar. Y Cara de ciruela quería saber lo que ocurría. Pero Sere no se lo dijo. Sonrió, abrazó a Sammy y le dijo que no se preocupara. Y a la niñera le contó que todo había sido un error y esperó a un momento en que ella no miraba para devolvernos a Leo._

_Entonces supe que ella era la elegida, tío Nef. Pero para asegurarme más, la he estado vigilando. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Es ideal._

_No se desmaya si ve sangre, ni si enfada si se le moja el pelo o se le ensucia la ropa. Le gustan los gatos, los perros y las ratas y no le dan miedo las serpientes ni las arañas. Y sabe muchas cosas de madre, como por qué se te arrugan los dedos en la bañera, la diferencia entre un Tiranosaurio Rex y un Pterodáctilo y cosas así. Y lo mejor de todo es que a nosotros no nos habla como si fuéramos unos niñitos imbéciles, aunque Sammy a veces sí que lo es._

_He pensado en lo que tú dijiste, en que papá no quiere volver a casarse. Pero la verdad tío Nef, es que él no está nunca en casa, así que, ¿qué más le da? En este momento está en Florida comprando más hoteles y aunque hablamos por teléfono, no es igual que tenerlo aquí. A veces no creo que recuerde que Helios y Sammy todavía son pequeños. Es decir, yo casi tengo nueve años y puedo cuidarme solo, pero ellos necesitan a alguien que se ocupe de ellos._

_Por eso he preparado un plan. Lo llamo Operación Mamá y sé que saldrá bien. En cuanto la señora Luna, nuestra ama de llaves, se marche de vacaciones, me libraré de Cara de ciruela para que Helios, Sammy y yo nos quedemos solos. Sere tendrá que ocuparse de nosotros y papá se preocupará tanto que volverá a casa de inmediato. Cuando llegue aquí, tendré preparadas velas, flores y música y Sere llevará un vestido muy bonito. Papá pensará que es muy hermosa y estará tan contento de que nos haya cuidado bien que le pedirá que se case con él. ¡Y ella, claro, dirá que sí!_

_Será perfecto; sólo espero que no se pasen el día besándose._

_Oh, ya está gritando otra vez Cara de ciruela. Dice que tengo que ir ahora mismo. A lo mejor ha encontrado el colorante verde que le pusimos en la crema de la cara._

_Te quiero, tío Nef, pero no le digas a nadie que te lo he dicho, ¿vale? Te prometo que te enviaré otra cinta pronto para decirte cómo va todo._

_Endymion Alex Chiba se despide aquí._

_P.D. Por si lo has olvidado, mi cumpleaños es el 3 de agosto y creo que sería un día perfecto para la boda. ¿Qué opinas tú?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Uno**

_**Port Sandy, Washington, 5 de julio**_

—¡Eh, Sere! —gritó Endymion, a través del tubo de plástico—. ¿Sabes una cosa?

Serena Tsukino, agarrada con fuerza al mismo tubo a varios metros por debajo del nivel del suelo, frunció el ceño al oír el eco de la voz del niño a su alrededor.

—¿Qué? —gritó a su vez.

—Helios dice que puede ver una ambulancia y un camión de bomberos.

La joven se esforzó en escuchar y percibió el sonido de dos sirenas en la distancia.

—Nunca habíamos tenido aquí un camión de bomberos —declaró Endymion, entusiasmado—. ¿No es fantástico?

Serena no estaba tan segura.

—Fantástico —asintió.

Pero, mientras lo hacía, la imagen terrible de bomberos bajando por las tuberías de la elegante casa donde estaba atascada llenó su cabeza. Con la suerte que tenía, seguro que sus rescatadores rompían más de un cristal y utilizaban sus hachas para liberarla a través de las paredes.

Reprimió un gemido. Si Darien Chiba, el dueño de la casa y padre de los niños, decidía alguna vez volver a casa, probablemente la haría arrestar.

Aunque, por otra parte, ella no tenía la culpa de haberse metido en aquel lío sólo por intentar rescatar al ratón chino de los niños de la cesta de la ropa. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba ella a saber que la cesta, construida en la pared del cuarto de baño, tenía un fondo falso que desembocaba en un tubo lo bastante grande como para tragarse a una persona?

No podía. Ni tampoco estaría en aquel lío si Darien Chiba fuera un padre responsable. No sólo llevaba seis semanas en viaje de negocios, sino que dos días atrás, cuando su hijo lo llamó para informarlo de la marcha repentina de la niñera, pareció estar demasiado ocupado para regresar.

Ni siquiera la calmó saber que la agencia de niñeras llamó para disculparse y ofrecerles una sustituta temporal. ¿Qué excusa podía tener un padre para tratar a sus hijos con tanta indiferencia?

—¿Sere? ¿Te importa que vaya a mirar los camiones? —preguntó Endymion—. Te prometo que sólo iré hasta la ventana.

—Claro que no. Vete.

—Muy bien —el fondo de la cesta se cerró sobre ella.

Serena movió la cabeza. En el transcurso de sus doce años como periodista, independiente primero y más tarde con la revista _World News International_, se había visto en más de un apuro. Había sufrido bombardeos en Beirut, un rinoceronte había atacado a su Land Rover en Kitgum y en una ocasión hasta fue hecha prisionera unos días por las guerrillas de El Salvador. Su situación actual tenía que parecerle nimia en comparación.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento no lo sentía así. Las pantorrillas le dolían, ya que se las había golpeado al resbalar, los hombros le dolían de estar encajados contra el metal y comenzaba a dolerle también la cabeza por estar demasiado tiempo cabeza abajo.

Para estropearlo todo aún más, Brutus, la criatura responsable de su desgracia, parecía agitarse más y más con el paso del tiempo. Aunque lo tenía sujeto con firmeza, el animalito le clavaba las uñas en la palma de la mano y estaba segura de que no tardaría en sentir también sus dientes. Después de sus años como reportera, no le costaba trabajo imaginarse el titular: «Periodista de éxito destrozada por un roedor en un extraño accidente. Detalles en la página 5».

Su amigo Neflyte probablemente se reiría con ganas y le diría que eso era lo que les ocurría a los periodistas que querían cambiar de profesión. Insistiría seguramente en que precisamente por eso le había prestado la cabaña que tenía en las propiedades de su hermano: para que descubriera lo poco preparada que estaba para la vida normal.

Serena pensó que tal vez tuviera razón. Oyó pasos sobre ella y un segundo después, Endymion, Helios y Sammuel comenzaron a gritar:

—¡Aquí arriba! ¡Estamos aquí arriba!

Oyó un grito distante de asentimiento, seguido de pasos de botas que subían las escaleras y bajaban por el pasillo. Imaginó las marcas que dejarían las suelas negras de las botas de los bomberos sobre la madera pálida y las gruesas alfombras y se estremeció un momento antes de recordarse que debía estarles agradecida.

Al menos, no se estaban abriendo paso a través de las paredes.

Encima de ella, unas voces iniciaron una catarata de preguntas.

—¿Ha sido uno de vosotros el que ha llamado?

—¿Dónde está el problema?

—¿Están vuestros padres en casa?

—¡Espero que esto no sea una broma pesada!

—¿Estáis aquí solos, niños?

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Los tres Chibas intentaron responder a la vez.

—No tenemos madre —dijo Sammuel.

—Ha llamado Endymion. Es el mayor —declaró Helios.

—Se trata de Serena —dijo Endymion—. Está atrapada en el tubo de la cesta de la ropa.

—Espera un momento, hijo. ¿Quién has dicho?

—Serena —repitió Endymion, exasperado.

La joven suspiró.

—Ten paciencia, Brutus. Me parece que van a tardar un rato en liberarnos.

—Cuando lleguen los contratos, asegúrese de que han incluido las cláusulas de revisión —dijo Darien Chiba por el teléfono del coche—. Hemos tardado seis semanas en conseguir que las aceptaran y no quiero más retrasos. Que los examinen los abogados y, si todo está correcto, envíenmelos a mi casa.

—Sí, señor —repuso Molly , su secretaria—. ¿Algo más?

Darien suspiró con cansancio.

—Espero que no. Después de estas últimas semanas, necesito descansar.

—Deduzco que todo va bien con los niños, pues.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no iba a ser así? —preguntó.

—Oh, es sólo que cuando Endymion llamó…

—Un momento. ¿Cuándo llamó Endymion?

—Antes de ayer —hizo una pausa—. No me diga que Jedite no le dio el mensaje.

—¿Jedaite? Su mujer se puso de parto hace dos días. Se desmayó en el trabajo. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, apenas si recordaba su nombre, mucho menos mensajes.

—Oh, Cielos —dijo Molly.

—¿Mencionó Endymion por qué llamaba?

Hubo una pausa antes de que Molly hablara con tono de disculpa.

—Bueno, sí y no. Dijo que tenía que decirle algo sobre la señora Beryl.

Darien tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que aquél era el nombre de la niñera que había contratado justo antes de marcharse.

—¿Dijo el qué?

—No, señor. Sólo dijo que lo llamara usted.

—No oyó usted sirenas ni gritos, ¿verdad?

Bromeaba sólo a medias y Molly lo sabía.

—Esta vez no —lo tranquilizó—. A decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso, parecía muy contento, así que estoy segura de que no era nada grave. Le pregunté si la señora Luna se había ido de vacaciones y dijo que sí. Le pregunté si todo iba bien con su sustituía de la agencia y me dijo que sí y cuando le pregunté cómo iba todo lo demás, se echó a reír y me contestó que de maravilla.

—Estupendo —comentó Darien, con aprensión.

La última vez que Endymion dijo que todo iba de maravilla, fue justo antes de que alguien entregara en la casa un equipo de juego de «Lawrence de Arabia» completo, con una tienda de beduino y dos camellos viejos.

Comprado mediante una de las tarjetas de crédito de Darien, el juego había sido calificado como lo último en experiencia educativa. Darien, desde luego, sí había aprendido mucho. Había aprendido que en el condado de Port Sandy, los camellos se consideran mascotas exóticas y que las multas por carecer de licencia para cuidarlos eran astronómicas. Había aprendido que esas criaturas escupen cuando se enfadan y, sobre todo, había aprendido a ponerse en guardia siempre que su hijo mayor utilizaba las palabras «de maravilla».

—¿Es eso todo, señor?

—Sí. Si no se ha quemado la casa, estaré en la oficina la semana que viene antes de salir para Nuevo México. Si surge algo, llámeme.

—Sí, señor. Y no se preocupe. Estoy segura de que los niños están bien.

—Eso espero. Nos veremos la semana que viene.

Desconectó el teléfono, esperó a oír la señal de marcar y marcó el número de su casa al tiempo que metía el Mercedes por el desvío de la autopista.

Giró al oeste, en dirección al sol poniente, agradecido por el aire acondicionado del coche. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo miró con impaciencia. Deseaba que alguien contestara en seguida. Cuando salió para el complejo turístico de Aristo Cay a finales de mayo, no esperaba pasar seis semanas fuera. Después de haber negociado la compra con la familia Carlyle durante meses, estaba convencido de que el trato estaba ya casi cerrado.

Pero no fue así. Darien no había contado con que Esmeralda, la única hija de Malachite Carlyle, acababa de divorciarse. Ni había podido prever que, al verlo, decidiera cambiar la venta por una asociación.

El hombre hizo una mueca. Aunque no había vivido como un monje los cuatro años que llevaba de viudo, sí se había hecho el firme propósito de no mezclar el sexo con su vida familiar ni con los negocios.

En lo referente a su familia, su razonamiento era muy sencillo. Sus hijos habían perdido ya una madre y, pasara lo que pasara, estaba decidido a ahorrarles ese dolor en un futuro. Como no pensaba volver a casarse, no había motivos para mezclar a los niños con mujeres que sabía no serían más que compañeras temporales.

Profesionalmente, le parecía también lo mejor. Tenía treinta y cinco años y era la cabeza de Chiba Retreats, propietarios y directores de cinco complejos turísticos de lujo extendidos por los Estados Unidos. Su trabajo fue una tabla de salvación cuando murió su esposa y no estaba dispuesto a poner eso en peligro por algo tan efímero como el placer físico.

No obstante, le había llevado tiempo convencer de ello a Esmeralda.

El teléfono siguió sonando al otro lado. ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos? Aunque la niñera estuviera ocupada con los niños, el ama de llaves debería haber contestado.

A menos que hubiera ocurrido algo, claro.

Darien respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Se dijo que era más probable que el ama de llaves tuviera la aspiradora puesta y no oyera el teléfono. Quizá la niñera y sus pupilos habían salido a dar un paseo.

Pero Endymion le había dicho a Molly que había un problema.

Apretó los dientes para reprimir una imprecación. Apartó el teléfono de la oreja, pensó un momento y marcó otro número. Una vez más el teléfono volvió a sonar. Aquella vez, sin embargo, sí contestó una voz animosa:

—Ha llamado usted a la agencia Meio —le informó el contestador—. En este momento no estamos en el despacho, pero si quiere dejar un mensaje, le devolveremos la llamada.

Darien dejó su nombre y número de teléfono. Giró al sur hacia la carretera que conducía a su casa sobre la costa, conectó la radio y procuró olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera llegar a su casa lo antes posible. Pisó el acelerador con satisfacción, pero cuando llegó a la cancela y la encontró abierta, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Apretó el volante hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos y cruzó la entrada a toda velocidad. Le pareció que tardaba siglos en llegar a la última curva. La casa, un edificio elegante de tres pisos se levantaba ante él.

Vio la ambulancia y el coche de los bomberos y tragó saliva. Miró en dirección a las puertas dobles que llevaban al interior de la casa: estaban abiertas de par en par.

Detuvo el coche, abrió la puerta y saltó al suelo. Corrió por el césped, subió los escalones de ladrillo y se detuvo en el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo. Después del sol del exterior, la casa parecía fría y sombría.

Y silenciosa. Demasiado silenciosa.

—¡Endymion! ¡Helios! ¡Sammuell! ¿Hay alguien?

Silencio. Por un momento, no percibió otro sonido que el de su propia respiración. Luego detectó un ruido lejano y un murmullo de voces que procedían de arriba.

Subió la escalera amplia y curva que conducía al ala de los niños. Al acercarse al enorme cuarto de baño de sus hijos, vio varios hombres uniformados en su interior y se detuvo un momento. Respiró hondo y se dijo que no debía dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Cuando entró en el baño, parecía estar en control de la situación.

—Soy Darien Chiba. ¿Quién está al mando aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La habitación se quedó un momento en silencio. Los tres bomberos colocados cerca de la pared izquierda dejaron de hablar y los enfermeros del otro lado se volvieron a mirarlo.

Tres voces infantiles rompieron el silencio.

—¡Papá! —gritó Sammy, de cuatro años.

Salió corriendo de detrás de la media pared que separaba la bañera del resto de la estancia y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Papá! —gritó excitado Helios, de seis años, siguiendo a su hermano.

—¿Papá? —Endymion asomó la cabeza por detrás de la pared y lo miró horrorizado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al igual que Darien, los tres niños tenían ojos azules y cabello castaño. Sammy, delgado y anguloso, había heredado la sonrisa dulce y la naturaleza sensible de su madre. Helios era rechoncho, de mejillas redondas, nariz llena de pecas y expresión de franqueza. Endymion, delgado y fuerte, con ojos azules brillantes y sonrisa seductora, poseía más curiosidad que un equipo de científicos, más energía que una flota de submarinos nucleares y más entusiasmo que un gimnasio de animadoras, una combinación que atraía problemas con la misma facilidad con que las flores atraen a las abejas.

En aquel momento miraba a su padre como si se tratara de un malvado escapado de la cárcel.

Darien abrazó con brevedad a los dos pequeños y centró la mirada en su hijo mayor.

—Hemos cerrado las negociaciones —dijo con lentitud—. Quería daros una sorpresa.

—¡Pero no estoy listo!

—¿Listo? —su padre enarcó las cejas—. ¿Listo para qué?

Endymion pareció fascinado de repente por la punta de su zapatilla deportiva.

—Bueno, cosas mías —musitó, con la vista baja.

La aprensión de Darien aumentó. Volvió la vista hacia su hijo mediano.

—¿Helios? ¿Quieres contarme lo que ocurre aquí?

El aludido lanzó una mirada rápida a su hermano y luego bajó también la vista.

Hubo un silencio tenso hasta que Sammy tiró a su padre de la manga y dijo con claridad:

—Sere se ha atascado.

La mirada de Darien se suavizó al contemplar a su hijo pequeño.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

—Sere, pero ha sido en un rescate, papá.

Endymion suspiró.

—Una misión de rescate, Sammy.

—Sí —intervino Helios—. Además, ha sido culpa tuya.

A Sammy le tembló el labio inferior.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es. Si hubieras cogido a Brutus como debías, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

—¿Quién es Brutus? —preguntó Darien.

Los ojos de Sammy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Es mi ratón chino. Me lo envió el tío Zafiro. A Endymion le mandó un lagarto y a Helios, Ike y Spike. Brutus es mío. Es mi mejor amigo.

Darien apretó los dientes y se dijo que tenía que llamar a su hermano menor y pedirle una vez más que dejara de enviar mascotas a los niños. Pero antes tenía que llegar al fondo de la situación.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Brutus con esto? —preguntó.

—Disculpen, amigos —dijo una voz—. ¿Les importaría dejar las discusiones para más tarde y sacarme de aquí?

Darien giró a su alrededor, diciéndose que no era posible que la voz procediera del suelo.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Se detuvo sorprendido al ver que uno de los bomberos se hacía a un lado, lo que le permitió ver que los otros dos parecían dedicados a levantar la cesta de la ropa construida en la pared.

—¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? —preguntó incrédulo.

—No se preocupe, señor —el bombero más alto le tendió una mano—. Soy el lugarteniente Kou, del departamento de Bomberos de Port Sandy. La señorita, la cuidadora de sus hijos, dice que está bien. Por lo que hemos podido ver, sólo ha caído alrededor de un metro y medio, hasta que la curva del tubo ha detenido su cuerpo.

—Comprendo —dijo Darien, con los ojos fijos en el agujero de la pared.

A decir verdad, no comprendía nada. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía imaginarse a la alta y estirada señora Beryl haciendo algo tan poco digno, y también le resultaba difícil creer que hubiera podido caber en un espacio tan estrecho.

—No se preocupe —repitió el lugarteniente, haciendo una seña a sus hombres para que siguieran con el trabajo—. La sacaremos enseguida.

Darien observó incrédulo cómo lanzaban los bomberos una soga con un lazo en el extremo por el agujero de su pared. Un momento después, la señora Beryl gritó:

—¡Bingo! Buen lanzamiento, chicos.

Los bomberos sonrieron y comenzaron a tirar de la soga. Momentos después aparecieron unos pies pequeños calzados con zapatillas deportivas. Mientras uno de los hombres se echaba hacia atrás para mantener la soga tensa, el otro se inclinó hacia adelante, cogió los pies por los tobillos y tiró de ellos.

Una mujer salió de las profundidades de la pared. Ataviada con pantalones cortos color caqui y una camiseta suelta y de espaldas al cuarto, parecía pequeña y delgada, de cabello rubio brillante y un trasero firme.

Darien no la había visto en su vida.

La sorpresa lo dejó sin habla. Antes de que pudiera recuperarla, la estancia se llenó de actividad. Los enfermeros se acercaron corriendo a la desconocida y comenzaron a examinarla. Luego los tres niños la rodearon también y todo el mundo empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó el lugarteniente Kou.

—Estoy bien —musitó ella—. Les agradezco mucho que me hayan sacado.

—Esos arañazos de la pierna tienen mal aspecto —dictaminó uno de los enfermeros—. Quédese quieta un momento y los curaremos.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —insistió ella.

—Es muy dura —dijo Endymion con orgullo.

—¿Estaba oscuro? —preguntó Helios.

—¿Tenías miedo? —inquirió Sammy.

—Sí, estaba oscuro. Y no, no tenía miedo. Recuerda que Brutus me hacía compañía.

—Pásame un desinfectante, Bill. Lo siento, señorita, pero esto le va a escocer un poco.

—Bueno, señor Chiba —Kou se acercó a Darien con una pequeña libreta de notas en la mano—. Parece que todo ha terminado bien. Le enviaré una copia de mi informe, pero puedo adelantarle que voy a recomendar que cierre usted ese tubo. Además del peligro evidente que supone para sus hijos, esa cosa sería terrible en caso de incendio —arrancó un trozo de papel de su libreta y se lo tendió a Darien.

Era una citación por violar el código de leyes de incendios del condado.

—Espere un momento —protestó el dueño de la casa.

La radio que llevaba Kou en el cinturón comenzó a hacer ruidos y el lugarteniente levantó una mano para pedir silencio. Escuchó atentamente la llamada en la que daban la dirección de una casa que estaba ardiendo y luego habló algo por la radio.

—Caballeros —dijo después—. Está a sólo unos kilómetros de aquí. Vamos allá.

Los enfermeros terminaron rápidamente su trabajo mientras los bomberos guardaban su equipo y luego salieron los cinco por la puerta. Menos de quince segundos después, un par de sirenas anunciaron su partida.

Darien intentó controlar su confusión, pero el hecho de ver a la desconocida de frente por primera vez no se lo puso fácil.

La joven tenía el pelo rubio, cortado a media melena, ojos celestes e inteligentes bordeados por unas pestañas larguísimas, nariz recta y boca sensual. Aunque no era exactamente bonita, la energía y el buen humor que impregnaban su rostro lo hacían muy seductor. Poseía además una piel inmaculada. Darien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal seguido de un calor intenso en el interior de su vientre.

¿Sería su piel así de suave y cremosa en todas partes? ¿La curva de su boca se acoplaría bien a los labios de el? ¿Y sus ojos? ¿Se harían más grandes y oscuros si le pasaba los pulgares por…?

—¿Eh, papá? ¿No vas a decir nada?

La voz animosa de Endymion cayó sobre él como un cubo de agua fría.

¿Qué diablos le ocurría? ¿Qué se creía que hacía imaginando aquellas cosas sobre una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía? ¡Y delante de sus hijos!

Todo el miedo y la frustración de aquel día parecieron estallar de repente. Sintió una rabia súbita, contra sí mismo, contra la situación y contra la mujer que le hacía perder el control.

—No sé quién es usted —dijo con brusquedad—. Pero yo soy Darien Chiba. Esta es mi casa y éstos —señaló a los niños que la rodeaban— son mis hijos. Y tiene usted diez segundos para decirme quién es, cómo ha llegado a mi casa y qué diablos hacía en mi tubo de la ropa.

La mujer se apartó un mechón de cabello de la mejilla sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sonrió.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —preguntó.

Darien no podía creer su desfachatez. La miró con furia.

—Si no, llamaré a la policía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Dos**

No había duda de que el hermano mayor de Neflyte era muy atractivo.

Un hombre brusco y malhumorado, pero aun así… Serena lo miró, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Ataviado con zapatos blancos inmaculados, pantalones color vainilla, camisa blanca impoluta y corbata del mismo tono que sus ojos, Darien Chiba no sólo era atractivo, era perfecto.

Ni uno solo de sus cabellos aparecía fuera de lugar. Era la personificación de la elegancia. Y por alguna extraña razón, cuanto más lo miraba, más deseaba arrojarlo al suelo y revolverle un poco la ropa y el pelo.

Su reacción la sorprendió. A lo largo de los años, había trabajado con distintos hombres sin sentir jamás el impulso de atacar a ninguno. Estaba tan atónita, que cuando él se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta suya, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo con fijeza.

Afortunadamente, Endymion acudió en su ayuda.

—Papá —protestó—. No puedes llamar a la policía.

La preocupación del niño hizo que Serena olvidara sus problemas y recobrara la compostura.

—No pasa nada, precioso —murmuró—. Ya me ocupo yo de esto.

Le dio el ratón a Sammy con cuidado y se dijo que debería alegrarse de comprobar que a Darien Chiba no le resultaba tan indiferente el bienestar de sus hijos como creyera con anterioridad.

Respiró hondo, se puso en pie, enderezó los hombros y tendió una mano.

—Hola. Soy Serena Tsukino.

Darien miró un momento su mano antes de aceptar el gesto y estrechársela con brevedad. Bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Señorita Tsukino.

La frialdad de su tono contrastaba con la calidez de su mano.

La miró impaciente hasta que Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando sus explicaciones.

Aquello consiguió sacarla de sus casillas. ¿Qué se creía aquel hombre? ¿Qué había entrado en su cesta de la ropa para robarle los calcetines?

Se estiró todo lo que pudo.

—El animalito de Sammy se metió en la cesta. Me incliné para cogerlo, perdí el equilibrio cuando uno de los niños tropezó conmigo, la tapa del fondo cedió y me caí por ahí —dijo con sequedad—. Creo que ya conoce usted el resto.

—Sí —musitó el hombre, sin ceder ni un ápice—. Eso responde a una de las preguntas. ¿Qué me dice de la otra?

Serena le devolvió la mirada, molesta por su actitud.

—¿Qué otra? —preguntó.

—¿Qué hace usted en mi casa? ¿Dónde está la señora Beryl?

—Eso son dos preguntas.

Endymion avanzó medio paso y se metió entre ellos.

—La señora Beryl se marchó, papá.

—¿Qué? —Darien miró a su hijo mayor.

—Se marchó —repitió Endymion.

—¿Cuándo?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Hace dos días creo.

—Tres —replicó Serena.

—¿Y por qué no me llamó nadie?

Endymion frunció el ceño.

—Te llamé —dijo—. Me dijeron que me llamarías tú.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Darien pareció casi avergonzado.

—Tienes razón. No me dieron el mensaje. Pero eso no explica por qué…

—La señora Beryl era mala —intervino Helios—. Gritaba mucho.

Sammy asintió con solemnidad.

—Sí. Dijo que éramos unos diablos, papá.

—En realidad, dijo de la semilla del diablo —aclaró Endymion.

Darien, al oírlo, se quedó inmóvil y apretó los labios con fuerza.

Serena pensó con humor que la agencia de niñeras iba a tener problemas a la mañana siguiente. Tal vez Darien Chiba no fuera tan malo después de todo. A lo mejor le dolía la cabeza o estaba cansado y eso explicaba su mal humor.

—Está bien —el hombre la miró con sospecha—. ¿Y quién va a explicarme por qué dijo eso la señora Beryl y por qué se marchó?

—¿Quién sabe? —repuso Endymion.

Desgraciadamente, Sammy se tomó aquello literalmente.

—Yo lo sé —anunció con orgullo—. Fue por Ike y Spike. A la señora Beryl le daban miedo —se volvió hacia su hermano mayor—. ¿No te acuerdas? Gritó mucho cuando… —Sammy soltó un grito—. Papá, Endy acaba de pellizcarme.

—No es cierto —musitó su hermano mayor con aire inocente.

Darien levanto la voz.

—¿Quiénes son Ike y Spike?

—Eso no importa —se apresuró a decir Endymion—. Lo que importa es que alguien cuidara de nosotros, ¿no? —miró expectante a su padre.

—Sí, claro, pero…

—Entonces deberías estar contento, porque Sere estaba aquí y nos ha cuidado muy bien —se quedó pensativo un momento—. Nos obligaba a lavarnos las dos manos y a comer las verduras antes del postre. Y hasta nos ha ayudado a reparar el fuerte del bosque.

—Sí —asintió Helios con entusiasmo—. Deberías verlo ahora, papá. Sere nos ha ayudado a hacer una puerta y le hemos hecho un agujero a un lado para tener mirilla. Sere sabe hacer cosas muy interesantes.

—Nos ayudó también a hacer una bandera —se unió Sammy al grupo de elogios—. Tiene calaveras y dagas y…

—Esperad —Darien levantó una mano—. A ver si lo entiendo bien. La señora Beryl se marchó porque tenía miedo de Ike y Spike y la agencia os envió a Serena para reemplazarla.

—No… —comenzó a decir la joven.

—¡De eso nada! —la interrumpió Endymion—. Sere es guay.

Darien lo miró confuso.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo demás?

—La envió el tío Nef.

—¿Nef?

—Estoy pasando unos días en su cabaña —intervino Serena—. ¿No recibió su nota?

Darien negó con la cabeza y la joven reprimió un gemido. Endymion no necesitó más para meterse de nuevo en la conversación.

—Mira, papá. Sere no tiene casa ni familia. Está sola. No tiene marido ni hijos propios —miró a su padre para asegurarse de que le prestaba atención y suspiró con dramatismo—. Antes trabajaba, pero ahora ya no. Así que el tío Nef le dijo que podía venirse aquí una temporada y utilizar su cabaña.

La joven lo miró sin aliento. ¡Santo Cielo! Con sólo unas palabras bien escogidas, su amiguito acababa de implicar que no sólo estaba sin casa y sin trabajo, sino casi al borde de la miseria.

—Espera un momento… —dijo.

—Cuenta muchas historias sobre las tribus del Amazonas que comen lagartos —dijo Helios en voz alta.

—Me temo que los niños le están dando una impresión falsa —intervino la joven—. Es cierto que cuento historias, pero es porque soy…

—¿No es usted de la agencia de empleo? —la interrumpió Darien.

—No.

—¿Y está aquí porque conoce a mi hermano?

Serena empezaba a cansarse de que la interrumpieran continuamente.

—No en el sentido bíblico —dijo con firmeza. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía importante dejar aquello claro—, pero sí, somos amigos. Colegas. Trabajamos juntos y…

—Lo siento —Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo—. No lo había entendido bien. Creía… bueno, no importa lo que creyera. Tengo que darle las gracias. Si no hubiera estado usted aquí —se interrumpió, sacó un billetero del bolsillo y le tendió unos billetes—. Tenga. Por sus molestias.

Serena miró el dinero y luego el rostro del hombre, mientras se esforzaba por no sentirse insultada.

—Es usted muy amable, pero no —se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. Ha sido un placer estar con sus hijos —miró a los niños con ternura—. Son fantásticos. Lo he pasado muy bien.

Darien la miró con labios apretados.

—Insisto. Se lo ha ganado.

Irritado, miró a su alrededor y observó las alfombrillas amontonadas en la esquina, las toallas dejadas de cualquier modo sobre el mostrador y los trozos de cesta que cubrían el suelo.

—A partir de ahora, ya me ocupo yo —anunció.

La voz de Helios se levantó sobre las demás.

—Sere ha prometido enseñarnos a preparar la cena en la barbacoa —dijo.

Darien frunció el ceño.

Tsukino está deseando volver a la cabaña y proseguir con sus vacaciones —miró a la joven—. Por supuesto, puede quedarse allí el tiempo que desee.

No era una oferta muy generosa, teniendo en cuenta que la cabaña pertenecía a su hermano. Pero Sere captó su mensaje: no la quería en su casa.

—Pero papá —intervino Endymion—. Nosotros queremos que se quede. Nos gusta hacer cosas con ella.

—No te preocupes, Endy —dijo la joven—. Lo haremos en otro momento.

—Pero…

—Calla. Hace mucho tiempo que tu padre no está en casa y seguro que está impaciente por teneros para él solo y que le contéis todo lo que habéis hecho —sonrió débilmente—. Cogeré mis cosas y me marcharé.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—Espere —ordenó Darien—. ¿No se olvida de algo? —le tendió el dinero.

¿Así que aquel hombre parecía decidido a reducir su amistad con los niños a una transacción comercial? Abrió la boca para rechazar su oferta, pero vaciló.

Después de todo, había bastantes caridades locales a las que podía entregar el dinero. Y si, además, conseguía darle una lección a Darien, tanto mejor.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó con lentitud.

El hombre parpadeó.

—¿Cuánto es el qué?

—¿Cuánto me ofrece?

Darien miró los billetes, sorprendido por el giro que tomaba la conversación.

—Trescientos cincuenta dólares.

Serena tendió la mano y cogió los billetes.

—Suba a quinientos y acepto —musitó.

El hombre no dijo nada. Sacó de nuevo su billetero y le tendió el resto del dinero.

—Gracias —musitó la joven, guardándose el dinero.

—Sí, papá —dijo Endymion con importancia—. Sere vale más porque ha ganado un Holitzer.

—Se dice Pulitzer, Endy —lo corrigió ella. Echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Espera —gritó el niño—. Te ayudaré a guardar tus cosas.

—Y yo puedo llevarte la bolsa si quieres —intervino Helios—. Soy muy fuerte.

—Esperadme a mí —gritó Sammy, decidido a no quedarse atrás—. Yo también quiero ayudar.

Serena los miró con afecto.

—Gracias, chicos.

Sintió los ojos de Darien sobre la espalda hasta que salió por la puerta.

¡Era increíble! Darien había conocido a mujeres atrevidas y descaradas, pero Serena Tsukino se llevaba la palma.

Hasta ese momento, no había reconocido su nombre. Neflyte la había mencionado en más de una ocasión, a menudo con cierta rabia, cuando ella detectaba una historia en la que estaba trabajando él.

Se preguntó cómo habría convencido a su hermano para que la dejara quedarse allí. Seguro que había bastado una mirada a sus ojos celestes y su boca exótica y la joven lo había tenido comiendo en la palma de su mano.

Aun así, eso no era excusa para permitirle acceso a sus hijos. En cuanto tuviera ocasión, hablaría seriamente con su hermano mediano.

Mientras tanto, la señorita Tsukino tendría que tener cuidado. Él, Darien, no tenía el corazón tan blando como su hermano.

Decidió aprovechar la momentánea ausencia de los niños para ir a su cuarto a tomar una ducha.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño veinte minutos más tarde, sus hijos lo esperaban ya tumbados sobre su cama.

Miró un momento sus expresiones tristes y se acercó a su vestidor.

—¿Ya se ha ido vuestra amiga?

Endymion miró la claraboya del techo y suspiró.

—Sí. Parecía muy triste. Ahora vuelve a estar sola en la cabaña.

Darien pensó que aquello no era del todo cierto; tenía sus quinientos dólares para hacerle compañía.

—Ha dicho que podemos ir a verla mañana si a ti no te importa —intervino Helios—. ¿Nos dejas?

—Ya veremos —musitó Darien, que no tenía tal intención.

Mientras buscaba su ropa interior, observó a Sammy por el rabillo del ojo. El niño metió los pies, calzados con zapatillas deportivas, en los zapatos de su padre y echó a andar por la estancia.

Helios se dejó caer sobre el estómago y comenzó a dar patadas en el aire.

—¿Sabes una cosa, papá?

—¿Qué?

—Tengo hambre.

Darien le agradeció el cambio de tema. Se dio cuenta de que él también tenía hambre.

—Os diré lo que haremos. ¿Por qué no os laváis la cara y las manos mientras termino de vestirme y nos vamos a cenar por ahí?

Helios saltó de la cama al suelo.

—¿De verdad?

Endymion se incorporó sobre un codo.

—¿Puede venir Sere?

—No. Es una comida familiar.

—¿Podemos ir a la pizzería? —preguntó Helios.

Darien suspiró. Su hijo mediano siempre quería comer pizza. Aun así, aquella era su primera noche en la casa.

—Desde luego.

—¡Estupendo! Vamos, Endy.

Helios tiró de su hermano mayor y los tres salieron por la puerta.

Diez minutos después, bajaban todos las escaleras para meterse en el coche. Darien se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía la puerta abierta y, en su pánico por entrar en la casa, había dejado el coche en marcha. Probó a girar la llave, pero no hizo contacto: la batería se había agotado.

Endymion se removió en el asiento de al lado.

—Vamos, papá. Vámonos ya.

Los otros dos saltaban en el asiento de atrás.

—Vámonos, vámonos —gritaban.

Darien suspiró y se giró en el asiento para hablar con los tres a la vez.

—Lo siento, chicos. La batería se ha agotado. Tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Sus hijos lo miraron primero con incredulidad y luego con reproche.

—Pero lo has prometido —declaró Helios.

—Eso fue antes de saber que el coche no funcionaba.

—Tengo hambre —protestó Sammy.

—Yo también —se quejó Helios—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¡Ya lo tengo! —gritó Endymion, feliz—. Podemos ir a casa de Sere, pedirle que nos lleve en su coche y cenar todos juntos.

—Sí —gritaron los otros dos.

—No —repuso Darien con firmeza. Salió del coche—. Yo prepararé la cena.

Los niños salieron detrás de él con expresión dudosa.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó Endymion.

—Sí. ¿Qué os parecen sándwiches tostados de queso?

—Vale —dijo Sammy.

—Vale —asintió Helios.

—¡Yack! —Endymion hizo una mueca de asco—. Odio el queso tostado. Apuesto a que si Sere estuviera aquí, no tendríamos que comer sándwiches de queso. Ella sabe preparar comida de verdad.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Y así fue, al menos al no tardó en localizar el queso, el pan y la margarina y unas bolsas de patatas fritas.

Tenía ya el queso cortado y estaba untando la mantequilla en el pan cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo cogió Endymion, habló un momento, y luego miró a su padre.

—Es la señora Meio de la agencia de niñeras.

Darien dejó el cuchillo sobre el mostrador.

—Muy bien. Lo cogeré en el estudio.

—¿De qué quieres hablar con ella? —preguntó Endymion.

—Necesitamos una nueva niñera —repuso su padre con firmeza—. Cuelga el teléfono y lo cogeré en la otra habitación.

—Pero papá…

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Bajó por el pasillo y entró en la estancia elegante que consideraba su santuario. Aunque las paredes y las alfombras eran de un color beige claro, los tonos marino, dorado y marrón de las estanterías le conferían un aire indudablemente masculino. Cogió el teléfono.

—¿Diga? ¿Señora Meio?

Setsuna Meio una mujer enérgica de sesenta años, tomó la iniciativa.

—Señor Chiba. Me alegro de que haya vuelto. Estoy segura de que le alegrará saber que hemos convencido a la señora Beryl para que no lo demande.

Darien, que había empezado a sentarse en un sillón de orejeras, se puso en pie de inmediato.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Siempre que usted acceda a pagarle parte de su terapia, está dispuesta a firmar una declaración que lo exima de responsabilidades.

—¿Responsabilidades? ¿Por qué?

Setsuna suspiró de modo audible.

—Por su depresión nerviosa. Se niega todavía a entrar en detalles; no hace más que estremecerse y susurrar algo sobre arañas gigantes que se comen a las personas, pero estoy segura de que será algo temporal. Unas cuantas sesiones de terapia, la dosis correcta de tranquilizantes y estará como nueva —hizo una pausa—. Aunque quizá quiera considerar desinfectar su casa.

—¿Desinfectar? —gritó Darien—. No diga tonterías. Esa mujer se marchó y dejó a mis hijos solos y sin vigilancia. Y usted ni siquiera se molestó en llamarme.

—Oh, no, señor. Eso no es cierto. Hablé con su hijo Endymion.

—Endymion.

—Sí, eso es. Un muchacho encantador. Me aseguró que había hablado con su secretaria y que le pediría que me llamara aquí. ¿No me cree?

—Sí, claro, pero…

—Según Endymion, su prometida estaba allí para ocuparse de todo.

—¿Mi prometida? Yo no tengo prometida.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Pero yo llamé a este mismo número y hablé con una joven encantadora, una tal señorita Tsukino, que me aseguró que estaría encantada de quedarse con los niños hasta su regreso. Y después de lo que dijo su hijo, asumí que… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Han roto ustedes la relación?

Darien apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—La señorita Tsukino es amiga de mi hermano —dijo con frialdad.

—Oh, Dios mío —Setsuna parecía escandalizada—. He oído hablar de cosas así, claro, pero debe resultarle muy incómodo.

Darien, confuso, trató de entender las palabras de la mujer.

—Espere un momento. No me refería a eso.

—Por favor, señor Chiba —lo interrumpió la mujer—. No quiero ser grosera, pero creo que sería mejor que dejemos de lado sus asuntos personales y hablemos de lo que importa.

Darien se tocó el puente de la nariz y no tuvo más remedio que admitir que la mujer tenía razón.

—Muy bien.

—¿Podemos, pues, asumir, que desea usted una nueva niñera puesto que no se va a casar?

El hombre cerró los ojos.

—Sí.

—Estupendo. ¿Qué le parece la semana que viene?

—¿Para qué?

—Para las entrevistas.

Darien apretó con fuerza el auricular.

—¿Y por qué no mañana?

—Oh, no creo.

—Estupendo. Estamos de acuerdo. Mire, tengo trabajo. Tengo que estar en Nuevo México a finales de la semana que viene y necesito…

—¿Papá? —Sammy lo miraba vacilante desde la puerta.

—Un momento —cubrió el auricular con una mano—. Estoy en el teléfono, Sammuel. ¿Qué quieres?

—Endy dice que te pregunte si el queso tiene que ponerse negro.

—Depende. ¿De qué queso me hablas?

—Del de los sándwiches.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Y se está poniendo negro? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—¿Dónde está?

—Con el pan.

Su padre levantó los ojos al cielo, implorando paciencia.

—¿Y dónde está el pan?

—En el tostador.

—¿Señora Meio? Tengo que dejarla. Quiero oír noticias suyas mañana a primera hora. Entonces me hablará de las candidatas que tenga.

—Pero…

Darien colgó el teléfono, cogió a Sammy en brazos y corrió por el pasillo. Entre la señorita Tsukino, la señora Beryl, su cansancio y el miedo pasado aquel día, estaba a punto de perder la razón. Abrió con fuerza la puerta de la cocina y entró en la estancia en el instante en que saltaba la alarma de incendios.

Miró hacia el mostrador. No sólo salía humo del tostador, sino que el aparato hacía además unos ruidos muy raros.

Dejó a Sammy en el suelo, sacó el cable del enchufe y depositó el tostador en el fregadero. Luego se acercó a abrir la puerta de atrás para que entrara aire fresco en la estancia.

Se volvió hacia los niños.

—¿Qué diablos os creéis que hacéis? —gritó a Endymion y a Helios, furioso todavía a causa del miedo.

—Oh, oh —musitó Helios. Esto no tiene buen aspecto.

Endymion levantó la barbilla con ferocidad.

—Sammy y Helios tenían hambre y tú llevabas horas en el teléfono.

—No me importa cuánto tiempo pase en el teléfono. Tenéis suerte de no haber quemado la casa. ¿No se os ocurre otra cosa que meter queso en el tostador?

A Helios le tembló el labio inferior.

—Sólo queríamos ayudar.

Endymion pasó un brazo protector en torno a los hombros de su hermano.

—Sí. ¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? No tenemos ninguna madre que nos enseñe estas cosas, ¿sabes?

La lógica del pequeño y el recuerdo de su falta de madre acabó como por ensalmo con la rabia de Darien, que fue sustituida por los remordimientos. ¡Pasaba semanas sin ver a sus hijos y lo primero que hacía al llegar era gritarles!

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo que decir, Sammy miró los rostros furiosos de los otros y se echó a llorar.

Como si se tratara de una señal, los otros dos se cubrieron los ojos con las manos y comenzaron también a sollozar.

¿Qué podía hacer él?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Tres**

Serena corría por uno de los senderos arbolados que rodeaban la propiedad. Después de dejar sus cosas en la cabaña, decidió salir a hacer footing con la esperanza de que el ejercicio la ayudara a controlar las emociones que le había producido su encuentro con Darien Chiba.

Pero no había sido así. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Se dijo que su preocupación se debía sólo a los niños. Eran unos chicos inteligentes, cariñosos y divertidos que, en pocas semanas, habían sabido abrirse paso hasta su corazón. Principalmente porque eran unos niños maravillosos, pero también porque buscaban desesperadamente la atención de unos adultos. Y eso era algo con lo que Serena podía identificarse.

De niña había conocido la indiferencia paterna, consecuencia de ser educada por dos profesionales tan concentrados en sus carreras que no tenían tiempo para su única hija. En el caso de Serena, esa experiencia había servido para hacerla independiente, autosuficiente y llena de motivaciones. Pero se había sentido sola al crecer y eso no era algo que quisiera tener en común con Endymion, Helios y Sammuel.

Ellos se merecían algo mejor, así que supuso que ésa era la razón por la que no podía apartar de su mente a su padre.

Pensó que sería distinto si él se hubiera mostrado más asequible. Entonces podría haber hablado con él, pero, lamentablemente, parecía que el encanto de los niños y su sentido del humor procedía en su totalidad de su madre.

Al salir al claro delante de la cabaña, se prometió que, si se presentaba la oportunidad, intentaría mejorar la situación de los niños. Era lo menos que podía hacer después del modo en que le habían abierto su casa y sus corazones en las últimas semanas.

Redujo la carrera hasta quedarse al paso y se secó el rostro sudoroso con la punta de la camiseta. A primera vista, la cabaña parecía una estructura sencilla, con un porche pequeño y un aparcamiento modesto. Pero su aspecto inicial era engañoso, ya que el tejado bajaba hasta una pared trasera construida enteramente de cristal y desde la que se disfrutaba una vista increíble de Puget Sound.

El interior resultaba abierto y aireado. La cocina, la sala de estar y el dormitorio formaban una estancia abierta, equipada con todas las modernidades. Los sofás y sillones agrupados en torno a la enorme chimenea de piedra estaban cubiertos de terciopelo de tonos claros. Había un aparato de música, televisión y vídeo. La cama, situada sobre una plataforma en una de las esquinas, era enorme, pero muy cómoda.

Sin embargo, eran las vistas lo que más placer causaba a Serena. Aquel día, el sol del atardecer brillaba como polvo de oro sobre la línea azul de agua que llenaba el horizonte. Un catamarán se movía con el viento, con las velas blancas desplegadas. Más lejos, se veían las islas de color púrpura grisáceo, pero la luz dorada ocultaba su silueta.

Suspiró de placer, se quitó las zapatillas y entró en el cuarto de baño, desnudándose por el camino.

Se lavó el pelo y se estaba duchando cuando oyó llamar a la puerta de la cabaña. Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Cogió una toalla y se secó el pelo.

—Un momento. Ya voy.

Se puso a toda prisa una camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos limpios y corrió a abrir.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Hola, Sere.

Endymion, Helios y Sammuel sonreían en el umbral con el rostro recién lavado.

—Apuesto a que te sorprendes de vernos —dijo el mayor.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó la joven.

—Hemos venido a ver si quieres llevarnos a la ciudad a comer pizza.

—Bueno, yo…

—Iba a llevarnos papá, pero se ha dejado el coche en marcha y no puede —explicó Sammy con tristeza.

—Sí. Y luego ha dicho que nos haría la cena, pero ha llamado la mujer de la agencia y el queso se ha quemado y nos ha gritado y hemos llorado —prosiguió Helios.

—Ya es suficiente, Helios —musitó la voz de Darien detrás de él—. ¿No tendrá usted por casualidad cables para la batería, verdad?

Serena negó con la cabeza, mientras lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos. Vio que él también se había duchado. Iba recién afeitado y estaba fantástico, con una camisa negra suelta y unos pantalones negros de sport. Se estremeció y casi de inmediato se ruborizó.

Hasta unos segundos después no comprendió que parte de sus escalofríos se debían a la brisa. Bajó la vista y descubrió que el aire le subía la parte baja de la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su carne de gallina.

Darien siguió su mirada y comprendió que había cometido un error al pensar que su piel era su único atributo memorable. El resto de ella era también excepcional. Supo sin lugar a dudas que ella no llevaba ropa interior y su cuerpo se puso tenso.

Aquello lo irritó. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella chica? ¿Por qué tenía que salir a la puerta prácticamente desnuda? ¿No se daba cuenta de que cualquiera podía verla así?

Apartó la mirada de la curva de sus senos y la volvió hacia sus hijos.

—Ya os he dicho que esto no era buena idea. Creo que no llegamos en buen momento. Iremos a cenar mañana por la noche cuando haya arreglado el coche.

Endymion no se movió de su sitio.

—Pero papá. Tú has dicho que se lo preguntarías.

—Sí —asintió Helios—. Nos hemos vuelto a lavar la cara y todo.

Sammy miró a su padre con ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo has prometido.

Darien miró aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Michiru y suspiró con resignación.

—Mire —dijo, dirigiéndose a Serena—. Veo que no es un buen momento, pero los niños querían saber si podía llevarnos a la ciudad. Por supuesto, estaré encantado de pagarle por las molestias y…

—Queremos que cenes con nosotros —terminó Endymion.

Darien se volvió hacia su hijo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

—Sí —repuso el niño—, porque es lo más correcto. ¿No es verdad, papá?

—Sí, desde luego —replicó el aludido, apretando los dientes.

Serena no intentó ocultar que no creía sus palabras.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, escéptica.

Los tres niños miraron a su padre expectantes.

—Sería un honor.

Serena percibió su falta de entusiasmo. Desde luego, aquel hombre no tenía por qué preocuparse. Ella tenía cosas mejores que hacer que pasar la velada con un hombre que parecía mirarla con el mismo entusiasmo con el que miran muchas personas a su dentista.

Aunque tenía que admitir que una parte de ella disfrutaba con la incomodidad de él. Y había una posibilidad de que una velada pasada al lado de alguien tan frío la curara de las sensaciones que la embargaban cada vez que se acercaba a él. Sería una especie de terapia de aversión.

—Lo siento, no sé si… —bajó la vista y miró a Endymion, que tiraba de su camiseta—. ¿Qué?

—¿Por favor? Queremos que vengas, de verdad.

—Y tengo mucha hambre —añadió Helios con tristeza.

Sammuel se adelantó y le cogió una mano.

—¿Por favor?

—Está bien. Estaré encantada —musitó la joven, segura de que lamentaría más tarde su decisión.

—Muy bien —gritaron los tres niños al unísono. Se acercaron a abrazarla.

Serena olvidó a Darien y les devolvió el abrazo.

—Dejadme que me peine un poco, me calce y coja mis llaves, ¿vale? —se apartó de la puerta y les hizo señales para que entraran—. Sólo tardaré un minuto.

Endymion sonrió a su padre, mientras Helios y Sammy daban saltos de alegría.

—¿No te encanta, papá? Esto es fantástico.

—Oh, sí —musitó el aludido, contemplando el trasero de la joven—. Fantástico.

Confió con todas sus fuerzas en que Serena se pusiera también ropa interior.

Port Sandy había sido fundado en 1889. En sus orígenes fue un puerto activo de pesca, pero con el tiempo llegó a depender más de los dólares de los turistas. Las tiendas de antigüedades, librerías, tiendas de regalos y heladerías cubrían el Paseo Marítimo, de un kilómetro de longitud. La bahía estaba llena de barcos de todos los tamaños y formas y en las colinas circundantes se veían casas victorianas pintadas de colores pasteles suaves.

La pizzería el Crown era un local poco turístico situado en una calle lateral. Tenía una docena de reservados, media docena de mesas, una máquina de música, un par de mesas de billar y una arcada con vídeo juegos.

Aquella noche no estaba muy concurrido, debido quizá al buen tiempo. Darien se dirigió al reservado más grande, pero Endymion cogió a sus hermanos del brazo y los sentó casi a la fuerza en el banco de otro más pequeño.

—Queremos sentarnos aquí —dijo con firmeza.

Su padre abrió la boca para protestar, ya que allí se vería obligado a compartir el banco con Serena, pero la mirada de desmayo de ella le hizo cambiar de idea.

—Usted primero —se oyó decir.

La joven lo miró de soslayo y Darien reprimió un juramento al sentir que el pecho de ella rozaba un momento su brazo. Al parecer, sólo se había puesto la mitad de la ropa interior.

Serena se sentó con cuidado en el banco vacío y se acercó tanto como le fue posible a la pared.

Darien se instaló a su lado, cuidando de no tocarla.

Endymion les sonrió a los dos.

—¿Verdad que esto es divertido?

—Mucho —murmuraron los dos adultos.

—¿Podemos jugar con las máquinas?

—No.

Darien no estaba de humor para quedarse a solas con Serena Tsukino. Aunque no la miraba, sentía su calor a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Y aunque sabía que su estado tenía que ser consecuencia de su cansancio y frustración, eso no hacía que le resultara más fácil tolerar la respuesta lujuriosa de su cuerpo. Además, eran los niños los que la habían invitado, así que lo menos que podían hacer era acompañarla.

—Pero yo quiero jugar a Invasores del Espacio —dijo Helios—. Por favor, papá.

—No.

—Ah, vamos —intervino Endymion—. ¿Sólo unas partidas?

—¿Por favor, por favor, por favor? —suplicó Helios.

—No tengo monedas sueltas.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, supo que era un error. Los rostros de los niños se iluminaron de inmediato.

—Apuesto a que Sere sí tiene —dijo Endymion—. Ella siempre se acuerda de traerlas para nosotros, ¿verdad, Sere?

La joven vaciló un momento. Cuatro pares de ojos la contemplaban a la vez. Tres de ellos brillaban con una confianza completa; el otro le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

—Creo que vuestro padre ha dicho que no.

—Pero si dijera que sí, ¿tendrías monedas? —persistió Endymion.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—¡Lo sabía! —el niño miró a su padre—. ¿Lo ves? Ella sí tiene. ¿Podemos jugar, por favor?

—Bueno, puesto que Serena tiene monedas, ¿por qué no? —Alex le lanzó una mirada tan fría que podría haber congelado a un oso polar.

La joven apretó los dientes para contener la réplica que pensaba lanzarle. Después de todo, aquello era una terapia, ¿no? En cualquier momento, sus hormonas se despertarían y comprenderían que Darien era más insoportable que sexy y los estremecimientos que la recorrían cada vez que él se acercaba a ella desaparecerían.

Buscó en su bolso y sacó dos paquetes de monedas, que dividió a partes iguales entre los tres niños.

—Gracias.

Los dos pequeños salieron a toda prisa del reservado. Endymion se quedó un momento más.

—¿Lo ves, papá? ¿No te había dicho que es maravillosa? —sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Darien—. Ahora podéis charlar los dos tranquilamente. Y no te preocupes por los pequeños; yo cuidaré de ellos.

Se alejó corriendo. Serena, confundida por su generosa oferta, miró de soslayo a Darien.

—¿A qué cree que viene eso? —preguntó.

—Ni idea.

Miró a la camarera, que se acercaba a tomar el pedido. En cuanto la mujer terminó, salió del asiento y se colocó en el banco de enfrente.

Serena suspiró aliviada, sintiendo que al fin podía respirar de nuevo. Aun así, los envolvió un silencio incómodo, que no terminó hasta que regresó la camarera con una cesta de pan, una jarra de limonada y cinco vasos.

Darien llenó uno de los vasos y se lo tendió.

—Así que es usted amiga de Neflyte.

—Sí, pero…

—No en el sentido bíblico —terminó él en su lugar—. Ya me lo ha dicho. Además —la miró detenidamente—, no es usted su tipo.

Serena se preguntó a qué se referiría con aquello, pero decidió que no quería saberlo.

—Gracias a Dios. Él tampoco es el mío.

—¿Y cómo está mi hermano?

—Muy bien —sonrió—. La última vez que lo vi estaba en plena forma, quejándose de que la cerveza italiana es mucho peor que la de Schlitz.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien.

—¿Dónde fue eso?

—En Trieste. Acabábamos de regresar de pasar una semana en Bosnia.

—Hmmm —el hombre miró las profundidades de su vaso—. ¿Y cómo terminó usted aquí? Parece un lugar extraño para que una periodista famosa se venga de vacaciones.

Serena consideró su respuesta. No quería mentir, pero no estaba segura de querer ser sincera con él.

—¿Se creería que estoy escribiendo un artículo sobre ayuda en el hogar?

—No. ¿Por qué no me dice la verdad?

La joven suspiró.

—Temía que diría eso —cogió un palito de pan—. A decir verdad, estoy considerando un cambio de profesión y su hermano tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerme su casa para pensarlo.

Darien la miró con escepticismo.

—¿Está pensando de verdad en cambiar de carrera?

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—. Quiero probar algo distinto.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé —pero sí sabía que le gustaba más hacer preguntas que responderlas—. A lo mejor me dedico a cuidar niños. La paga es buena.

El hombre la miró con amargura.

—Muy graciosa.

—¿Qué me dice de usted? ¿Consiguió cerrar ese trato?

Darien tomó un sorbo de su vaso y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Y ya era hora. Tengo que estar en el suroeste la semana que viene y empezaba a pensar que no conseguiría llegar a tiempo.

—Oh —exclamó la joven con desmayo.

—¿Le preocupa eso? —preguntó él, tenso.

—No, claro que no. Es sólo que acaba usted de llegar a casa.

Darien apretó la mandíbula, pero cuando habló, lo hizo con voz neutral.

—Así es. Y me marcho de nuevo la semana que viene. Tengo que ganarme la vida como todo el mundo.

—Pero…

—Escuche, estoy seguro de que sus intenciones son buenas —dijo con impaciencia—. Y le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho estos últimos días. Es evidente que les gusta mucho a los niños. Pero no necesito que nadie me diga cómo debo educar a mis hijos. Soy muy capaz de darles todo lo que necesitan.

—Excepto su compañía —murmuró ella.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Nada —replicó ella, atónita ante su presunción. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar?

Afortunadamente, en ese momento las voces de los niños reclamaron su atención.

—Me toca a mí, Helios.

—No es cierto. Me falta una partida,Endy .

Darien se puso en pie.

—Disculpe. Voy a ver qué ocurre.

Se alejó y Serena se volvió para mirarlo, curiosa por ver cómo afrontaría la situación.

Darien resolvió la disputa con unas palabras firmes y lanzando una moneda al aire. Luego se inclinó para escuchar a Sammy, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció un momento de la vista para volver a aparecer con un taburete alto de goma que colocó delante de uno de los juegos.

Serena tuvo que admitir que todo aquello la había dejado perpleja. El hombre no se comportaba como un padre indiferente y ausente. Su perplejidad aumentó al ver que alzaba a Sammy hasta el taburete y el niño le daba un abrazo espontáneo por sus molestias. Darien se quedó un momento inmóvil y luego se apartó con rapidez. ¿Qué le pasaba?

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, ya que la camarera eligió aquel momento para aparecer con las pizzas y los niños volvieron gritando a la mesa. Pasó un rato antes de que todos se hubieran calmado lo suficiente para poder mantener una conversación.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó Endymion después de comerse cuatro trozos de pizza sin respirar.

—Claro que sí —sonrió la joven.

—Me alegro —miró a su padre—. ¿Y tú?

—También —repuso Darien con brusquedad.

Endymion se volvió hacia Serena.

—El tío Zafiro dice que papá es un buen partido. Tiene un coche grande, una casa grande y…

—¡Endymion! —lo interrumpió Alex—. Ya es suficiente.

—Caramba, papá, No he dicho nada malo, ¿verdad?

—No es de buena educación repetir lo que te dicen otras personas —le informó su padre, evitando la mirada divertida de Serena.

El niño pensó un momento en aquello.

—¿Te refieres a que no debería decir que el tío Nef dice que eres un cascarrabias porque nunca coges vacaciones? —preguntó con aire inocente.

Serena inclinó la cabeza y tosió para reprimir un ataque de risa. La camarera se acercó a la mesa con una caja para los trozos sobrantes de pizza y la cuenta. La joven tendió la mano para cogerla sin pensar en lo que hacía. Darien hizo lo mismo.

Sus dedos se rozaron. La mano de él se cerró sobre la de ella. Se miraron a los ojos.

Serena sintió un calor repentino, pero se dijo que no era nada; probablemente estaba incubando la gripe.

Darien señaló la cuenta con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ya me ocupo yo —dijo.

La joven apartó la mano y se las arregló para sonreír.

—Como quiera.

Por un segundo, hubiera jurado ver un brillo peligroso en los ojos de él. Luego Helios tiró la limonada que quedaba en la jarra en las rodillas de su padre y Darien se puso en pie con un grito de sorpresa.

Aquello acabó con la situación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cuatro**

—Ha sido muy divertido —se rió Endymion cuando Darien lo arropó en su cama—. Has saltado como un cohete.

—Me alegro de que te haya parecido gracioso —repuso su padre.

Sólo deseaba irse a la cama. Sammy y Helios estaban ya durmiendo. Lo único que lo separaba del anhelado descanso era Endymion, que parecía muy animado y dispuesto a charlar largo rato.

—Papá, ¿crees que los gatos tienen ombligo? —preguntó.

Darien se enderezó y se quedó mirando a su hijo.

—¿Tienen o no? —repitió el niño.

El hombre se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba su hijo. Una sospecha cruzó por su mente. Después de la cena, recorrió el zoo familiar, que no había dejado de crecer durante su ausencia. Había un hámster, un periquito, cinco peces tropicales, el ratón Brutus, un lagarto, una serpiente, un murciélago herido que los niños aseguraban estar curando y las famosas Ike y Spike, que resultaron ser un par de tarántulas. Pero no recordaba ningún gato.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber? —preguntó—. No tenemos uno, ¿verdad?

Endymion sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sólo es curiosidad.

Darien, aliviado, comenzó a recoger la ropa tirada por el suelo.

—¿Papá?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú querías a mamá?

El cambio de tema lo cogió desprevenido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Querías a mamá?

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Crees que era bonita?

—Creo que era muy hermosa —repuso Darien.

Había conocido a Michiru en la universidad: una chica con cabello aguamarina de ojos azules, voz suave y buen corazón, tan delicada como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Se enamoró de ella la primera vez que la vio.

—¿Te gustaba estar casado?

—Sí —se inclinó para coger un calcetín. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio el otro.

—Y eso significa que te gustaría volver a casarte, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez.

Pero no era probable. Darien no olvidaría nunca lo que sintió después de la muerte de Michiru, como si alguien le hubiera metido una mano por la garganta para arrancarle el corazón. No olvidaría tampoco el miedo, la confusión y la tristeza de los rostros de sus hijos. No tenía intención de volver a sentirse nunca tan vulnerable.

—No es tan fácil, Endy —añadió—. Tendría que conocer a la mujer adecuada y ella tendría que ser muy especial.

Él niño pensó un momento en aquello.

—Sere es especial —dijo al fin—. Y también es bonita. ¿A ti no te lo parece?

Darien recordó el momento de la cena en que le cogió la mano a la joven. La suavidad de su piel, los frágiles huesos de debajo, la delicadeza de sus dedos comparados con los de él. Recordó también cómo le latió el pulso y el rubor que se extendió por el rostro de ella cuando se miraron.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Endymion—. ¿No te parece bonita?

—Desde luego. Es hora de dormir —dijo con firmeza.

—Pero no estoy cansado.

—Pues yo sí.

—Vale. Sólo una pregunta más. No te irás en una temporada, ¿verdad?

Darien suspiró.

—Me temo que sí, Endy.

El niño se incorporó en el acto.

—Pero no puedes. ¿Quién va a cuidar de nosotros?

—La señora Meio me enviará algunas mujeres para entrevistarlas mañana.

—Pero nosotros no queremos otra niñera estúpida. Son espantosas.

—Escucha —lo interrumpió Darien—. Hablaremos de eso mañana, ¿vale?

El niño se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

—¿Papá?

—¿Qué?

—No te preocupes por no saber lo del gato. Se lo preguntaré a Sere. Ella lo sabe todo.

Darien suspiró.

—De acuerdo —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Papá?

El hombre se volvió.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Me alegro de que estés en casa. Te he echado de menos.

Sonrió con dulzura y cerró los ojos.

A Darien le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, hijo —apagó la luz—. Buenas noches.

Endymion esperó hasta que oyó perderse sus pasos en la distancia. Luego salió de la cama, se acercó a la puerta y escuchó. Fue hasta su mesa y encendió la lámpara pequeña que había sobre ella. Cogió su grabadora y la puso en marcha.

—Probando, probando —susurró—. Microcasete número dos.

Carraspeó, pensó un momento y comenzó a hablar.

_Hola, tío Nef, soy yo otra vez. Endymion. Sólo quiero decirte que papá ha vuelto a casa por fin y ha conocido a Sere. Todo va bien, aunque las cosas no han salido como yo las había planeado._

_Pero es que papá no llamó como tenía que haber hecho y Sere se cayó por el tubo de la cesta de la ropa y vinieron los bomberos y papá estaba raro. Pero después de que yo le contara lo fantástica que es Sere, se alegró tanto que le dio quinientos dólares por haber cuidado tan bien de nosotros. No sólo eso, sino que Sere, él, los niños y yo hemos salido juntos esta noche por primera vez. Papá y ella se han sentado juntos y papá cree que es bonita. El único problema es que tiene que marcharse otra vez de viaje, así que ha pensado buscarnos otra niñera._

_Pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso, porque he pensado en ello y tengo un plan. Lo único que tengo que hacer es asegurarme de que nadie más quiera el empleo y papá le pedirá a Sere que lo haga ella y así descubrirá que es la mujer perfecta para nosotros. Sencillo, ¿eh? No creo que nada salga mal. Endymion Alex Chiba, tu sobrino favorito, se despide por ahora._

_Oh, P.D. Te envío nueve dólares con cuarenta centavos para que me compres un anillo grande de diamantes y lo envíes lo antes posible. Gracias._

Endymion apagó la grabadora con una mueca de satisfacción. Rebobinó la cinta, la sacó y la metió en un sobre en el que había escrito ya la dirección. Añadió el dinero, chupó el sobre y lo colocó de pie sobre la mesa para asegurarse de que no se olvidaría de echarlo al correo a la mañana siguiente. Luego apagó la luz y se metió en la cama.

Sí. Ya sólo le faltaba resolver el problema de la niñera para poder concentrar toda su atención en la Operación Mamá.

Se quedó dormido sonriendo.

—Todavía no comprendo por qué tenemos que tener una estúpida niñera —dijo Endymion a la mañana siguiente, por centésima vez.

Sus hermanos y él estaban sentados en la sala de estar, amueblada con sofás y sillones blancos, mesas de caoba, macetas de plantas y una alfombra oriental del tamaño de un campo de fútbol.

Estaban ya vestidos y con el rostro y las manos limpias. Sus piernas, demasiado cortas para llegar al suelo, colgaban por el borde del asiento.

—Porque necesitáis a alguien que os cuide —Darien miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. Eran las diez y media, lo que significaba que la primera candidata se retrasaba ya quince minutos.

El día empezó a torcerse desde el momento en que se despertó. Después de una noche de poco descanso, en la que no dejó de tener sueños eróticos con Serena, consiguió dormirse profundamente poco antes del amanecer.

Cuando abrió los ojos después de las nueve y bajó corriendo, descubrió a los tres niños en la cocina. Sammy había invitado a desayunar a Brutus, pero el animalito se escapó. En la persecución que siguió, los niños tiraron al suelo una lata de harina, los frascos de especias que ocupaban una estantería pequeña y una jarra de zumo de manzana.

Darien se disponía a limpiarlo cuando entró la señora Karmesite, la sustituía temporal del ama de llaves. Echó un vistazo a aquel lío, dijo que le dolía la cabeza y anunció que se marchaba a casa.

Lo único bueno que había ocurrido fue que la mujer de la agencia se las arregló para conseguir cuatro candidatas para la entrevista. Le aseguró animosa que entre ellas encontraría lo que buscaba, pero Darien no se sentía tan optimista.

—¿Por qué no puedes cuidarnos tú? —exigió saber Helios.

—Porque tengo que trabajar.

—¿Y por qué no puede cuidarnos Sere? —preguntó Endymion.

—Porque ése no es su trabajo.

—Pero a ella le gustamos.

—Estoy seguro de ello. Pero olvidas que sólo estará aquí una temporada corta.

—Pero nosotros queremos que se quede más —replicó Endymion, testarudo.

—Y no queremos ninguna niñera estúpida —corroboró Helios.

—Pues es una lástima, porque sí vais a tener una —Darien se esforzó por reprimir una punzada de remordimientos ante la infelicidad que denotaban las voces de los niños—. Mirad, os prometo que encontraremos a la persona adecuada.

Se acercó a la ventana al oír acercarse un coche.

—Allá vamos —dijo, saliendo hacia la puerta principal—. Confiad en mí. Todo saldrá bien.

Endymion intercambió una mirada con sus hermanos.

—¿Ah, sí? —musitó—. Eso ya lo veremos.

La primera candidata era la señorita Kino. Tenía poco más de veinte años, cabello castaño rizado y unos ojos azules enormes; estaba delgada como un palillo y parecía bastante tímida.

Darien no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que carecía de la experiencia suficiente para controlar a los niños. Iba a disculparse cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Endymion empujar a Sammy con el pie.

Un momento después, el más pequeño bajó del sofá y se acercó a su padre.

—¿Papá?

—¿Qué quieres, Sammuel?

El niño le hizo señas de que bajara la cabeza para poder hablarle al oído.

—Tengo que ir al baño.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó su padre.

El muchachito asintió con solemnidad.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, pues. Vete.

Sammuel salió del cuarto y Darien se volvió hacia la señorita Kino.

—Me estaba hablando usted de lo que piensa de la disciplina.

—Oh, sí. Creo que si hablamos francamente con los niños sobre su comportamiento negativo…

—¿Papá?

—Estás interrumpiendo a la señorita Kino, Endy.

—Lo siento, pero estoy preocupado por Sammy.

Darien se volvió a mirar a su hijo mayor.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —el niño miró con seriedad a la señorita Kino—. Miré, es sólo un niño pequeño y a veces hace cosas que no debería hacer. Yo soy el mayor, así que intento vigilarlo. Creo que será mejor que vaya a asegurarme de que está bien.

Aquellas palabras, junto con el movimiento que había observado antes, pusieron a Darien en guardia.

—Te diré lo que haremos. Tú te quedas aquí y yo voy a ver a tu hermano.

Endymion apretó los labios.

—Pero papá…

—He dicho que iré yo —Darien se puso en pie, satisfecho de sí mismo—. Tú quédate con la señorita Kino y sé amable con ella; ahora mismo vuelvo.

Endymion pareció triste, pero resignado.

—Sí, papá.

Darien visitó los cuatro cuartos de baño del piso bajo antes de localizar a Sammy en el último. El niño estaba de pie delante del espejo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

El pequeño se ruborizó.

—Nada —dijo con rapidez.

Darien observó su reflejo en el espejo y frunció el ceño al notar que uno de los lados de la cabeza del niño parecía distinto al otro. Se acercó a él y se tranquilizó al ver la causa del problema. El pequeño se había echado casi un tubo entero de gomina en uno de los lados del pelo.

—Es un peinado muy interesante —musitó.

—Sólo quería probarlo —le explicó Sammy tembloroso—. Y ahora se me ha atascado el peine.

Volvió la cabeza y Darien vio que había un peine atascado detrás de la oreja el niño.

—No importa —cogió una toalla y subió a Sammy al mostrador—. Un poco de agua y estarás como nuevo.

Le lavó la gomina y no tardó en solucionar el problema y reunirse con los demás.

En cuanto entraron en la salaba señorita Kino se volvió hacia ellos preocupada.

—¿Todo va bien? —preguntó.

Darien se quedó un poco sorprendido por aquella reacción.

—Desde luego. Hemos tenido un problemilla, pero lo hemos arreglado con agua, ¿verdad, Sammuel?

—Sí —asintió el niño.

Helios y Endymion emitieron unos ruidos extraños.

—¿Ha tenido que echarle agua a algo? —preguntó la señorita Kino débilmente.

Darien frunció el ceño ante aquella reacción exagerada.

—No ha sido nada. Sammy ha intentado un pequeño experimento con su pelo…

—¡Su pelo! ¡Oh, Dios Santo! —se puso en pie—. Lo siento, señor Chiba, pero estoy segura de que no soy la niñera que busca. Sólo he asistido dos meses a la escuela de niñeras. No estoy preparada para lidiar con necesidades especiales. En particular si se trata de algo destructivo —miró a Sammy con nerviosismo—. Su hijo parece encantador y estoy segura de que se trata de una fase pasajera, pero, a mí ni siquiera me gustan las velas en los pasteles de cumpleaños.

Darien la miró atónito.

—¿De qué diablos está hablando?

La señorita Kino lanzó un gemido y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

—No tiene por qué fingir. Los niños me han contado el problema de Sammuel. Que ayer tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos, que después se prendió fuego en la cocina…

—¿Eso han hecho? —Darien miró a Endymion y a Helios, que tenían la vista baja.

—Sí. Y lamento sus problemas, pero me temo que tendrá que buscar a otra persona.

Se marchó sin añadir nada más y Darien se quedó inmóvil y contó lentamente hasta diez.

Luego se volvió a mirar a los dos niños mayores.

—Muy bien —dijo con calma helada—. ¿Alguno de vosotros quiere contarme qué le habéis dicho a esa mujer para que crea que vuestro hermano es un pirómano?

Endymion y Helios intercambiaron una mirada antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No —respondieron al unísono.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Endymion se puso en pie.

—Caray, papá —dijo, saliendo a abrir—. Esa debe ser la siguiente candidata.

La señora Metalia resultó ser una mujer parlanchina y práctica de unos cincuenta años. Llevaba gafas, el cabello sujeto en un moño y olía débilmente a vainilla y canela. Le explicó a Darien que había criado a dos hijas adorables y decidido convertirse en niñera porque echaba de menos las alegrías de estar con niños.

En aquel momento, a Darien no se le hubiera ocurrido asociar fácilmente la palabra alegría con sus hijos, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, la señora Metalia sí tenía experiencia y sabría de sobra que los niños podían ser terribles a veces.

Y así fue. Cuando llegaron al final de la entrevista, Darien había decidido que la mujer haría bien su trabajo. Se volvió hacia los niños.

—¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Le gustan los animales, señora Metalia? —preguntó Endymion.

Darien asintió con aprobación. Era una pregunta que debería haber hecho él.

—Oh, sí —repuso la mujer con calor—. Yo tengo un canario precioso. Se llama Skookums.

Los niños intercambiaron una de aquellas miradas que Darien no podía interpretar. Recordó el ataque de nervios de la señora Beryl y se apresuró a añadir:

—Creo que debo advertirle que algunos de los animalitos de mis hijos son un poco exóticos.

La señora Metalia sonrió.

—Oh, no importa. Mi Lisa tuvo una vez un conejo de Angora. Y mi Skookums es un cantante excepcional. La semana pasada…

Sonó el teléfono. Darien esperó un momento y luego recordó que no había un ama de llaves para contestar.

—Disculpe —dijo.

Se prometió que, en cuanto volviera, le contaría exactamente cuáles eran los animalitos de sus hijos. Antes de salir, lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los niños.

—Nada de historias —ordenó.

—Sí, papá —dijeron los tres a coro.

Darien cruzó el vestíbulo, entró en su estudio y cogió el auricular.

—¿Diga?

—¿Señor Chiba? Soy Kevin , del taller de automóviles. Llamo por su coche.

Un grito espeluznante cruzó el aire.

—¿Kevin? ¿Puede llamar más tarde?

Colgó el teléfono y salió al vestíbulo a tiempo de ver a la señora Metalia correr hacia la puerta agitando las manos en el aire. Los niños la seguían.

—¡Qué diablos ocurre? —gritó Darien.

La señora Metalia lo miró con aire acusador.

—La señora Meio dijo que tenía usted un problemilla con animalitos, pero no imaginé nunca, nunca se me ocurrió… —se estremeció—. No podría dormir pensando que una de esas criaturas pudiera atacarme mientras duermo.

—¿Pero qué…?

—No. No puedo. Lo siento.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la casa sin añadir nada más.

Darien, atónito, salió a su vez para verla entrar en su coche y marcharse. Se volvió hacia los niños, que lo habían seguido al exterior.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Endymion se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Ella nos hablaba de Skookums —levantó los ojos al techo—. Un nombre estúpido, ¿verdad?

—Endymion —le advirtió Alex.

—Vale, vale —suspiró el niño—. Me ha preguntado si tenía un animal favorito y entonces he recordado que Belly estaba dormido en mi bolsillo. Lo he sacado para enseñárselo y se ha puesto como loca —movió la cabeza—. ¡Pobre Belly! No ha sido culpa suya. Ha intentado escapar y se ha quedado enredado en su pelo.

—¿Belly? ¿Quién es Belly?

—Belly. ¿No te acuerdas que anoche te dije que lo había encontrado Sere ? El vampiro, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Belly es el murciélago?

—Desde luego, no es un estúpido canario.

Darien apretó los dientes. Las únicas palabras que se le ocurrían no eran adecuadas para los oídos de los niños.

Helios interpretó mal el silencio de su padre y se acercó a él.

—No te preocupes, papá. A Belly no le ha pasado nada.

La señorita Caraverite tenía una melena pelirroja e iba ataviada con un traje de pantalón corto verde fluorescente y unas botas altas. Una vez superada la primera impresión, Darien tuvo que reconocer que parecía bastante simpática, aunque no le gustó ver que llevaba una serpiente tatuada en la muñeca. En la lengua del animal, se leían las palabras: Rubeus para siempre.

Helios también vio el tatuaje.

—Guay —dijo con avidez.

Se echó hacia adelante para observarlo mejor.

La señorita Caraverite le tendió el brazo.

—Rubeus es mi compañero. Nos vamos a casar —frunció el ceño—. En cuanto salga de la cárcel.

Endymion pareció impresionado.

—¿De verdad está en el talego?

—Sí. Tiene cinco años de condena, pero creemos que saldrá en septiembre por buen comportamiento.

—¿Ha matado a alguien? —preguntó Helios esperanzado.

La señorita Caraverite se echó a reír.

—No. Rubeus es muy listo. Lo único que hizo fue inventar un modo de entrar en las computadoras de ventas a domicilio y pedir cosas sin pagarlas —se llevó la taza de café a los labios y suspiró—. No es un ladrón vulgar. Es un artista de los ordenadores.

A Endymion se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Cree que podría enseñarme?

Darien se puso en pie con brusquedad, se inclinó, le quitó la taza de café de las manos y la sacó al vestíbulo.

—Gracias, señorita Caraverite. Ha sido muy educativo.

Puede mencionarle a la señora Meio que estaré en contacto.

—Vaya —dijo la mujer, con truculencia—. No hace falta que se ponga así—. De todas formas, yo no trabajaría nunca aquí —señaló la barandilla—. No me gustan las ratas.

Salió por la puerta y Darien miró en la dirección indicada por la mujer y vio a Brutus, que bajaba alegremente por la barandilla como si fuera un tobogán.

Darien respiró aliviado al ver el cabello blanco y la actitud decidida de la mujer que salía del coche. Según la agencia, no habían recibido todavía las referencia, de la señora Neherenia Kneivel, pero había conseguido notas excelentes en las pruebas de la escuela de niñera.

Darien se sorprendió agradablemente al ver que, aunque brusca, no carecía de amabilidad.

—¿Le gustan los animales? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Los animales son nuestros amigos.

—No me refiero a gatos y perros —dijo él con franqueza, demasiado cansado para andarse por las ramas—. Los niños tienen un murciélago, un lagarto, un par de tarántulas y una variedad de roedores.

La señora Neherenia asintió con aprobación.

—Estupendo. De niña, yo tenía una boa. Cuidar de animales les ayuda a asumir responsabilidades —sonrió a los niños.

—¿Qué opina usted de los niños que tienen mucha imaginación? —preguntó Darien.

—No se preocupe. Siempre sé cuándo no me dicen la verdad. Conmigo, sus hijos no tardarán en aprender que la sinceridad es lo mejor.

Los niños la miraron con rabia. A juzgar por su expresión, parecía claro que sabían que se habían encontrado con la horma de su zapato.

Darien, que se sentía bien de repente, se compadeció de ellos.

—Podéis ir arriba y poneros los trajes de baño —dijo—. Os llevaré a nadar en cuanto la señora Neherenia y yo aclaremos algunos detalles.

—De acuerdo —respondieron los tres, de mala gana.

Darien los miró salir por la puerta y se volvió hacia la mujer.

—Si le interesa, el empleo es suyo. Por supuesto, habrá un período de prueba, pero…

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono.

Darien suspiró.

—Disculpe un momento.

La señora Neherenia asintió con la cabeza.

—Desde luego.

—¿Le interesa el puesto, pues?

La mujer miró en torno suyo.

—Oh, sí.

Darien entró en su estudio. Era Kevin de nuevo. Aquella vez consiguieron hablar sin ser interrumpidos y Darien le explicó el problema.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se sentía bien. Todo iba de maravilla.

Se sorprendió, pues, al encontrarse a la señora Neherenial esperándolo en el vestíbulo.

—¿Cuándo quiere que empiece? —preguntó la mujer con brusquedad.

Su bolso, un objeto grande de plástico, estaba abierto. La mujer metió una mano en su interior, buscando al parecer las llaves del coche.

—¿Mañana le parece demasiado pronto?

—No, no, mañana está bien.

—Eh, señora Neherenia —gritó Helios —Darien levantó la vista y vio a los niños que bajaban corriendo las escaleras—. ¿Quiere ver mi granja de hormigas?

—No —dijo su padre automáticamente.

Al ver que su hijo abría la tapa del contenedor de plástico, estiró un brazo para proteger a su nueva niñera.

Desgraciadamente, la señora Neherenia se movió y la mano de él la golpeó en el brazo. La mujer perdió el equilibrio y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Al mismo tiempo, Endymion golpeó a su hermano entre los hombros con entusiasmo.

—Sí, enséñasela, Helios.

Helios levantó los brazos y las hormigas saltaron por el aire, yendo a caer, en su mayor parte, en el bolso abierto de la mujer. La señora Neherenia lanzó un grito y soltó el bolso, lo que originó que cayeran al suelo una serie de objetos interesantes, incluida una caja antigua de rapé, un platillo de dulces de plata y un gracioso cisne de jade.

Darien miró los objetos, que pertenecían a su sala de estar, el rostro culpable de la mujer y lanzó un juramento.

—Oh —dijo Sammy, escandalizado y orgulloso al mismo tiempo—. Papá ha dicho una palabra muy fea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Cinco**

Serena estaba soñando. Lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

Tendida en una tumbona al lado de la piscina, dejó que la imagen de Darien la envolviera.

—Te deseo —murmuró él, con ojos apasionados.

Comenzó a acariciarla y ella gimió de placer.

En aquel momento, algo se interpuso en su sueño; le pareció oír voces y abrió los ojos con un suspiro. Tres rostros pequeños la miraban fijamente. Dio un respingo y se incorporó en el acto.

Los niños se echaron a reír.

—Eh, Sere —dijo Endymion—. Somos nosotros. ¿Te hemos asustado?

La joven respiró hondo y sonrió.

—Desde luego que sí.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió Endymion.

—Mucho.

Ajustó la tumbona para poner el respaldo en posición más vertical.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Habéis encontrado una nueva niñera?

El trío negó con la cabeza al unísono.

—No —repuso Endymion, muy contento—. La señorita Kino se ha asustado de Sammy, a la señora Metalia sólo le gustaban los canarios. Papá ha echado de casa a la señorita Caraverita y la señora Neherenia ha intentado robarnos. Y luego, cuando papá ha llamado a la agencia, le han dicho que no pueden enviar a nadie más porque nuestra casa es un peligro.

—Papá ha dicho una palabra fea —añadió Sammy.

—Últimamente lo hace a menudo —dijo Helios—. ¿Quieres oírla?

—No —repuso Serena, que ya se había hecho una idea de la situación.

Endymion echó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Tenías una pesadilla?

La joven se ruborizó.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque hacías unos ruidos muy raros —dijo Helios.

—Queríamos despertarte antes —la informó Endymion—, pero papá ha dicho que no lo hiciéramos.

Al oír aquello, Serena giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a Darien de pie al lado de la caseta del baño.

¡Cielo Santo! Aparte de unas gafas de sol y un minúsculo bañador negro, iba desnudo. Recorrió su cuerpo con la vista hasta llegar a su rostro. El hombre tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Creí que os había dicho que no despertarais a la señorita Tsukino —dijo.

—No lo hemos hecho —protestó Endymion.

—Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estaba bien —corroboró Helios.

—Hacía unos ruidos muy raros —comenzó a explicarle Endymion.

—Me he despertado sola —lo interrumpió Serena. No me han molestado, se lo aseguro.

—Me alegro.

El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante y los niños echaron a correr.

—Ahora que estás aquí tú para vigilar, ¿podemos volver al agua? —preguntó Endymion, corriendo hacia la piscina.

—Sí —repuso Darien, tenso—. Podéis ir —pasó al lado de Serena y se sentó en una de las sillas agrupadas en torno a una mesa con sombrilla, a poca distancia de la joven—. Pero portaos bien.

Miró a Serena y la joven se estremeció al notar sus ojos sobre su piel. Darien señaló la lata de refresco que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Quiere una? —preguntó.

—No —repuso ella, con voz ronca—. No, gracias.

Darien colocó los pies en otra silla, abrió la lata de Coca Cola y tomó un trago.

En la piscina, Helios se subió sobre los hombros de Endymion y los dos la saludaron con la mano.

Serena soltó una carcajada y les devolvió el saludo.

—Tiene suerte —le dijo a Darien—. Son unos niños fantásticos.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

—A menos que cometa usted el error de querer ser su niñera. Entonces se vuelven locos.

—¿Ha sido un día duro? —preguntó ella.

—Podríamos decir que sí.

—Los niños me han dicho que no ha encontrado a la persona adecuada.

Darien guardó silencio tanto rato, que Serena creyó que no iba a contestarle. Pero entonces, él suspiró y la miró por encima de sus gafas.

—No es cierto. Aparte de la señorita Caraverite, las demás no estaban tan mal. Claro que nunca lo sabré de cierto, ya que una se marchó convencida de que tengo un hijo pirómano, otra cree que mi casa está plagada de murciélagos y a la tercera le tiraron un cubo de hormigas encima.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba segura de que a él no le gustaría que se echara a reír.

—Tengo entendido que la última tenía además algunos problemas.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Habría dado igual que fuera la Madre Teresa. Los niños le tiraron las hormigas antes de que supiéramos que era cleptómana. No se puede confiar en ellos.

—A lo mejor es que no ha encontrado a la persona idónea.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea eso. En el último año y medio hemos tenido diez niñeras. No, el problema son ellos.

A lo lejos, Endymion, fuera del campo de visión de su padre, salió de la piscina y se acercó al jardín que la rodeaba, donde arrancó los capullos de unas petunias, dejando detrás sólo los tallos.

Darien, ignorante de lo que acababa de hacer su hijo, siguió desahogándose.

—Son caprichosos, desobedientes y no sienten ningún respeto por la autoridad.

Serena lo miró con incredulidad. En su opinión eran unos niños imaginativos, listos y desesperados por atraer la atención de su padre. Le resultaba tan evidente que no comprendía cómo él no se daba cuenta.

Endymion miró en dirección a su padre y arrojó las flores al agua.

—Vamos a jugar a los hombres X —propuso—. Esto será nuestra munición.

Cogió un puñado de flores mojadas y las lanzó contra su hermano pequeño. Sammy le disparó a su vez. Helios entró en la batalla y los tres niños se echaron a reír.

—No necesitan una niñera —concluyó Darien—. Necesitan un carcelero.

Serena decidió que no necesitaban una niñera sino un padre. ¿Habría algún modo de conseguir que Darien se portara como tal? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Se volvió pensativa hacia él.

—¿Sabe? —dijo, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras—. Tiene algo de razón. No sabía que habían tenido tantas niñeras. ¿Ha dicho diez?

—Así es.

La joven movió la cabeza.

—Eso es terrible. ¿Sabe ya lo que va a hacer?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—No lo he decidido todavía.

Serena apoyó la barbilla en su mano.

—¿Ha pensado usted en un internado?

—¿Un internado?

—En la costa este hay varias academias militares excelentes. Cuando empezaba, hice unos artículos sobre ellas. Una en especial, Markhurst, era sensacional. Si quiere, puedo llamar al comandante.

—Creo que no.

—Tal vez fuera la solución ideal. Dios sabe que el comandante Kreig sabría inculcarles disciplina. Uno o dos años de obedecer órdenes e inspecciones diarias les vendrían muy bien.

—¡Cielo Santo! Sammuel sólo tiene cuatro años —Darien la miró con incredulidad—. No habla usted en serio, ¿verdad?

—Eh, sólo era una sugerencia. No se ponga así. En realidad, yo nunca he tenido ningún problema con los niños. A decir verdad, cuando yo estaba, todo iba bien —hizo una pausa y añadió pensativa—. Los niños perciben cuándo uno se siente seguro de su autoridad.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Insinúa usted que yo no lo estoy?

—Claro que no —se disculpó mentalmente con los niños por lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Aunque tienden a ignorar lo que les dicen, ¿verdad? Y pueden ser algo gamberros.

—¿Y qué quiere decir exactamente con eso? —preguntó el hombre con fiereza, como un león que defendiera a sus cachorros.

—Bueno… —se mordió el labio inferior y luego prosiguió de mala gana—: mire lo que están haciendo ahora. Todas esas flores acabarán atorando el filtro.

Darien se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡Niños! ¡Dejad eso de inmediato!

Endymion, Helios y Sammuel se quedaron inmóviles. Habían añadido algunos geranios y botones de oro a su provisión de municiones. Una mezcla de pétalos rojos, amarillos y rosas cubrían el agua, además de su pelo y sus rostros. Los tres miraron a su padre sorprendidos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Helios, inocente.

Darien se acercó a ellos con la espalda rígida.

—Sabéis muy bien que no tenéis que meter palos, piedras, hojas ni flores a la piscina.

—Pero es munición —protestó Endymion.

—No me importa lo que sea. Quiero que saquéis todo eso y salgáis de la piscina —cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho y esperó.

—Pero no hace falta que te pongas así —murmuró Endymion—. Si tuviéramos a alguien como Sere para cuidarnos, no nos portaríamos así.

A Darien no le gustó aquello. Lo miró con rabia.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo.

Endymion miró a sus hermanos, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recoger las flores mojadas. Helios y Sammy lo imitaron y unos minutos después los tres salieron de mala gana de la piscina.

—Coged las toallas y entrad a lavaros a la caseta. Esperadme en la puerta.

—Sí, papá.

Serena endureció su corazón al verlos pasar a su lado con la cabeza baja. Aquél no era el momento de ablandarse. Cogió su bolsa de playa, sacó su agenda, un bolígrafo y una libreta y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la mesa y copió un nombre y número de teléfono en una de las hojas de la libreta.

Cuando Darien se acercó a coger sus gafas de sol, le tendió el papel.

—Tome.

El hombre lo cogió con desconfianza.

—¿Qué es esto?

—El número de la Markhurst.

Darien lo miró un momento y luego lo arrugó.

—No lo necesito —dijo cortante.

—Pero…

—He decidido aplazar mi viaje. Puede esperar unas semanas, hasta que los niños estén asentados.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, encantada—. ¿Está seguro de que es lo mejor?

—Desde luego. Les enseñaré algunos modales y les recordaré que un mal comportamiento siempre trae repercusiones. Cuando la agencia consiga encontrar al fin una niñera adecuada, estarán preparados.

—Oh, bueno. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo arreglármelas solo —dijo con decisión—. Disculpe, por favor.

—Oh, desde luego.

Echó a andar hacia la caseta, pero se detuvo después de unos cuantos pasos. Serena lo vio vacilar antes de volverse hacia ella.

—Tal vez haya una cosa que puede hacer.

—Lo que usted diga.

—¿Sabe usted por casualidad si los gatos tienen ombligo?

Serena abrió mucho la boca.

—Claro que tienen —repuso automáticamente—. Son mamíferos. No les vemos el ombligo a causa del pelo.

—Gracias.

Sin añadir ninguna explicación, se volvió y entró en la caseta.

Serena se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido. Era un hombre estirado, autoritario y muy difícil de comprender.

Entonces, ¿por qué deseaba ella conocerlo mejor y de un modo que no tenía nada que ver con los niños y sí mucho con el hombre?

¿Era porque siempre le gustaban los retos? ¿O porque enfrentarse a él le hacía sentirse más viva de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo?

¿O quizá se debía sólo a esa maldita atracción física?

Después de todo, el hombre tenía un cuerpo sensacional.

Lanzó un gemido, se acercó a la piscina y se lanzó al agua.

—¿Tú vas a cuidar de nosotros? —preguntó Endymion, incrédulo.

situado al lado de la cocina. Darien había probado de nuevo a hacer sándwiches tostados de queso, aquella vez con éxito. Esperó al final de la comida para anunciarles su decisión. Tenía la vaga idea de que los niños podían emocionarse tanto con su anuncio, que quizá no fueran capaces de comer si se lo decía antes.

Pero no tenía por qué haberse preocupado. Al menos, en lo referente a Endymion. Aunque su hijo mayor no parecía precisamente descontento, estaba muy lejos de parecer entusiasmado. Se había quedado pensativo.

—¿De verdad vas a quedarte con nosotros? —preguntó.

—Así es. Me he dado cuenta de que hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos.

—Nunca hemos pasado tiempo juntos —dijo Helios.

Darien lo miró sorprendido por su declaración.

—Eso no es cierto. ¿Qué me dices del viaje que hicimos a Disneylandia en Navidad?

—Pero fue la señora Barnale la que nos llevo a ver a Mickey Mouse y las demás cosas —señaló Endymion—. Tú te quedaste en el hotel a trabajar.

—Se llamaba Barnstable —murmuró Darien. Levantó la voz—. Y lo importante no es lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, sino que ahora sí vamos a pasar tiempo juntos. Será divertido.

Pensó para sus adentros que, además, les serviría para aprender unas cuantas cosas, pero no lo dijo. También quería demostrarle algunas cosas a Serena Tsukino.

Cuando pensaba en su último encuentro con ella, se ponía tenso. Ya había sido bastante malo encontrársela allí, vestida sólo con un minúsculo traje de baño. No quiso mirarla, pero, allí dormida, parecía joven y muy vulnerable. Aun así, se disponía a alejarse cuando percibió algo curioso en la respiración de ella.

Dios sabía que no había tenido intención de presenciar el modo en que se estiraba ni observar la sonrisa de placer que entreabría sus labios.

Pero lo había visto y había tenido que pagar las consecuencias. Necesitó nadar un rato y una ducha fría para librarse del deseo que lo embargó al verla.

¿Y qué había hecho después ella?

Ni gritó a los niños por despertarla, ni pareció avergonzarse de que la sorprendieran durmiendo en su piscina ni hizo o dijo nada que sugiriera que aquella terrible atracción física que sentía él pudiera ser mutua.

En lugar de eso, le sugirió que era más capaz que él de cuidar a sus hijos.

Pues le demostraría que no era así.

—¿Papá?

—¿Qué, Endymion?

—Estarás aquí para mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Darien pensó en la fecha y vio que faltaban tres semanas. Supuso que su viaje podría esperar hasta entonces. Recordó, además, lo mucho que le gustaba cumplir años de niño; no podía perderse el de sus hijos.

—Por supuesto.

—Perfecto. ¿Puedo retirarme?

—¿Yo también? —pidió Helios.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego.

—¡Estupendo! —los dos se alejaron corriendo.

Sólo Sammy se quedó detrás. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él.

—¿Papá?

—¿Qué quieres, Sammuel?

El niño dobló un dedo para indicarle que bajara la cabeza.

Darien obedeció, asumiendo que querría hablarle al oído como otras veces.

Sammy lo besó en la mejilla.

—Me alegro de que vayas a ser nuestra nueva niñera —dijo con timidez.

Salió de la estancia y Darien miró la puerta vacía con el corazón galopante. Todo el valor de que había hecho gala desde que tomara aquella decisión lo abandonó de repente.

Cielo Santo. ¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Seis**

—¿Cómo que no va a venir? —preguntó Darien a la mañana siguiente por el teléfono de la cocina—. Esa mujer es empleada suya y puede ordenarle que venga a trabajar o enviarme a otra persona.

Setsuna Meio contestó con aire de disculpa, pero con firmeza:

—Lo siento, señor Chiba. Lamentablemente, se ha corrido la voz de los problemas que tiene en su casa. No sé lo que espera que haga yo. No puedo obligar a la señora Karmesite ni a nadie a ir a limpiar y cocinar para ustedes.

—Lo comprendo —dijo él, con exagerada paciencia, incapaz de creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Miró a su alrededor. La cocina estaba llena de vasos, platos, cucharas y tazones. Además, el zumo y la harina del día anterior llenaban el suelo blanco. Necesitaba urgentemente una asistenta.

—Como ya he dicho, lo comprendo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tenemos un contrato.

—Uno en el que usted se compromete a ofrecer condiciones de trabajo seguras —lo interrumpió ella—. Y mi abogado me informa de que las ratas, murciélagos y tarántulas violan ese contrato. Además, la señora Karmesite no se ha marchado. Está enferma.

—Escuche, señora Meio. Por lo que a mí respecta, unos sofocos no son una enfermedad.

La señora Meio guardó silencio un momento.

—¿Sabe, señor Chiba? —dijo con dignidad—. No conozco a su hermano, pero empiezo a comprender por qué su prometida lo prefiere a él. Y ahora, si me disculpa, me llaman por la otra línea. Buenos días.

Colgó el teléfono y Darien miró el auricular con incredulidad. Colgó a su vez. Por un momento, sintió tentaciones de mandarlo todo al diablo, llamar a Molly y preguntarle si había habitaciones libres en uno de sus hoteles. Los empleados vigilarían a los niños, él podría trabajar y sería un buen modo de acabar con aquello.

Pero, si lo hacía, los niños se criarían como salvajes que aterrorizarían a personas inocentes hasta que un día acabarían en un lugar mucho peor que la academia militar.

Aquella idea fue como un jarro de agua fría, que lo obligó a controlarse. Respiró hondo y se esforzó por pensar racionalmente en la situación.

En cuanto lo hubo hecho, comprendió que aquel último desastre no era tan malo. Después de todo, la señora Luna, su ama de llaves, volvería de sus vacaciones dos semanas y media más tarde. Aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en llevar una casa, no podía ser muy distinto a llevar un negocio, y eso era algo que él hacía con maestría.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era organizarse, algo con lo que podía empezar de inmediato. Echó otro vistazo a su alrededor. Lo más urgente era limpiar la cocina. A continuación, tendrían que comprar comida.

Endymion eligió aquel momento para entrar allí, seguido de sus dos hermanos. Los tres niños se subieron de inmediato a sus taburetes.

—Buenos días, papá —murmuraron, bostezando todavía.

—Buenos días.

Empezó a llenar el fregadero con agua caliente, pero se detuvo para mirarlos.

Si actuaba con inteligencia, podría aprovechar la marcha de la señora Karmesite en provecho propio. Su ausencia le daría muchas oportunidades de enseñar responsabilidad a los niños y le demostraría a Serena que sabía lo que hacía.

—Me alegro de que estéis levantados —dijo con decisión—. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

—¿Nos vas a llevar a dar un paseo en barco? —preguntó Helios.

—Podría venir también Serena —añadió Endymion—. Entiende mucho de barcos.

—No —negó Darien—. Se trata de otra cosa. La señora Karmesite no va a venir, así que tendremos que arreglarnos solos. Empezaremos por limpiar la cocina y luego iremos a la tienda a comprar comida.

—Vale —dijo Sammy.

Helios y Endymion, sin embargo, lo miraron con desmayo.

—¿Ahora? Pero si acabamos de levantarnos —dijo el mayor.

—Todavía no hemos desayunado —protestó Helios.

—Sí —asintió Endymion—. Cuando estaba Sere aquí, siempre nos preparaba el desayuno y nos llevaba a sitios. A la playa a volar cometas o al aeropuerto a ver despegar y aterrizar los aviones.

Darien entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues yo os llevaré a la tienda —dijo—. En cuanto al desayuno…

Se interrumpió. Sabía de sobra que en la casa no había huevos ni fruta ni una caja de cereales.

Pero se negó a admitir su derrota. Pensó un segundo, cogió tres platos y sacó del frigorífico los trozos de pizza que les habían sobrado en la pizzería dos días atrás. Colocó uno en cada plato.

—Ya está —musitó.

—Estupendo —comentó Helios, sorprendido.

Sammy asintió y Endymion pareció impresionado.

Darien sintió una punzada de placer, lo cual ayudó a subirle la moral durante las dos horas y media siguientes, que fue el tiempo que tardaron los niños en terminar el desayuno, vestirse, hacer las camas y ayudarle a limpiar la cocina, una tarea que podía haber hecho solo en veinticinco minutos.

Al final, sin embargo, los mostradores estuvieron limpios y ordenados, el suelo brillante y las especias habían vuelto a su estante. Darien metió el último tazón sucio en el lavavajillas y se secó las manos. Miró a sus ayudantes.

—Buen trabajo. Ahora lo único que falta es echar el jabón.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —preguntó Endymion—. Por favor. He visto a la señora Luna un millón de veces.

—Muy bien. Mientras tanto, voy a cambiarme de camisa.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, animado por el modo en que había transcurrido la mañana. No era tan difícil, después de todo.

Cuando volvió abajo, descubrió que los niños lo esperaban fuera. Cerró la casa y metió a todos en el coche, que había sido reparado aquella mañana temprano.

Después de una parada en la hamburguesería, llegaron a la una y media al supermercado. Darien metió a los niños en la tienda, les recomendó que no se alejaran, cogió un carrito y metió los cereales, la leche y el queso antes de dirigirse a la sección de comida congelada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba de compras personalmente y le sorprendió la variedad de selecciones que encontró. Miró admirado las hileras de comidas preparadas, que incluían todo lo que pudiera imaginar. Había hasta desayunos, que constaban de huevos, tortitas y salchichas empaquetados en cajas pequeñas que se calentaban en el microondas. En lo referente a las comidas, las dos semanas siguientes serían coser y cantar.

Endymion tiró de la manga de su camisa.

—¿Papá?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos ir a ver el tanque de las langostas vivas?

Darien miró en la dirección que señalaba su hijo y asintió.

—Sí, pero no toquéis nada.

—Vale.

Se alejaron los tres corriendo y el hombre se disponía a meter algunas comidas preparadas en el carro cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—Ah. Veo que ahora se interesa por la nutrición.

Reconoció la voz de Sere y se puso tenso en el acto. Soltó las comidas en el carrito y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos.

—No llego tarde, ¿verdad?

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos, una blusa color melocotón y unas sandalias. Darien sintió una oleada de calor.

—¿Tarde para qué? —preguntó.

Sere lo miró con curiosidad.

—Para que me lleven a casa. Endy me ha dicho…

—Espere un momento. ¿Endymion la ha llamado? ¿Cuándo?

—Hace una hora.

—¿Por qué?

—Para preguntarme si necesitaba algo del supermercado. Le he explicado que iba a traer mi coche al taller. Me ha dicho que esperara un momento y después ha dicho que usted estaría encantado de llevarme a casa. ¿No se lo ha preguntado a usted?

Darien negó con la cabeza y la joven comenzó a alejarse.

—No se preocupe. Estoy segura de que uno de los empleados del taller podrá llevarme.

La mirada del hombre pasó de sus ojos a sus labios sensuales. Él también estaba seguro de ello.

—Olvídelo —dijo.

Sere se detuvo, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—La cancela está cerrada; no podría pasar. Además, no es ninguna molestia.

—Gracias.

—De nada —repuso él—. No tiene importancia.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Sere, que se apresuró a apartar la vista.

—Endy me ha dicho que la señora Karmesite los ha dejado en la estacada. Parece que no va a volver.

Darien cogió otro montón de comidas.

—Sí.

—Tengo que admitir que me ha sorprendido que me dijera que venían de compras. Casi esperaba que hiciera las maletas y se llevara a los niños a uno de sus hoteles.

El hombre la miró sobresaltado. ¿Acaso era adivina?

—¿No se ha enterado? —dijo—. El mundo ha cambiado mucho desde que éramos niños. Ahora las mujeres pueden ser intrépidas reporteras y los hombres pueden hacer de madre.

La joven sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que mi padre no ha visto nunca un supermercado por dentro.

—No es un hombre de su casa, ¿eh?

—En absoluto.

Algo en el tono de ella le llamó la atención.

—¿Es un aventurero como usted? —preguntó.

—Nada de eso. Apenas si se acuerda de comer y mucho menos de comprar. Es un investigador genético, el típico científico despistado. No recuerda nunca un cumpleaños ni una fiesta, pero puede hablar días enteros sobre la secuencia del A.D.N.

Darien no supo qué decir, así que optó por lo más obvio.

—Debe ser duro para su madre.

—No lo creo —repuso ella, con sequedad—. Ella también es especialista en genética y está tan absorta en su trabajo como él. Les encanta contar que querían llamarme Serenity, pero se distrajeron cuando le estaban contando a la enfermera cómo se deletreaba mi nombre. Mi madre le preguntó a mi padre por qué creía que había fallado uno de sus experimentos y los dos se olvidaron de la enfermera. Así fue como terminé llamándome Serena —movió la cabeza—. Los quiero mucho a los dos, pero están obsesionados con su trabajo.

Darien guardó silencio. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a la joven con una familia así.

—¿Y quién la crió? —preguntó.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Amas de llaves, niñeras, profesoras, los amigos de mis padres. En cuanto pasé de los diez años, se puede decir que me crié sola.

—¿No tiene hermanos ni hermanas?

—No. Creo que ésa es una de las razones por las que disfruto tanto con la compañía de sus hijos. No siempre se llevan bien, pero se defienden mutuamente y eso es muy bonito —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde están ahora?

Darien señaló la sección de mariscos.

—Están allí mirando las langostas.

—¿Solos?

Serena se volvió y Darien se encontró mirando la curva de su trasero.

—Sí, solos —volvió su atención a los niños—. Y no diga nada. Puedo verlos desde aquí y están bien. Por una vez hacen lo que les he dicho y no están tocando nada. ¿Lo ve? Sammy está allí, al lado de la salsa de cangrejos. Y Endymion está hablando con Helios que… ¿qué diablos hace Helios?

—Parece que… ¡Oh, Dios mío! Creo que está quitando el tapón del tanque.

La joven echó a correr. Darien se quedó inmóvil un segundo antes de entrar también en acción. No tardó en adelantarla.

—¡Helios! —gritó—. ¡No toques eso!

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. El agua comenzó a caer por el agujero abierto. Darien frenó su carrera, resbaló en el suelo de linóleo y salió disparado contra el tanque, adonde llegó justo a tiempo de recibir toda la fuerza del chorro en la cara.

En el camino de regreso a casa, nadie abrió la boca. Lo cual fue muy inteligente por parte de todos, ya que Darien estaba furioso y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Por supuesto, tenía buenas razones para ello. Además de estar empapado de la cabeza a los pies y de oler a pescado, la travesura de Helios le había costado 400 dólares en daños.

Para más inri, cuando le preguntó al niño por qué había hecho una cosa así, el pequeño se limitó a responder:

—Porque me lo ha dicho Endy.

Se volvió hacia su hijo mayor, que lo miró con aire inocente.

—Bueno, sólo quería saber si podía salir toda esa agua por un agujero tan pequeño.

Y aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor con mucho, era que Darien había olvidado su libro de cheques en la casa, con lo que, aunque llevaba dinero suficiente para la comida, se había visto obligado a pedir prestado el resto a la mujer que iba sentada a su lado.

La mujer que no dejaba de fruncir los labios mientras miraba por la ventanilla. La misma que, cuando le tendió los cuatrocientos dólares en la tienda, se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa. La que dijo:

—Vaya, tiene usted suerte. Normalmente no llevo tanto dinero encima.

Entonces fue cuando Darien comprendió que le estaba prestando el mismo dinero que le dio él el día que se conocieron.

Conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera cuando sintió una punzada de algo que no podía definir como rabia. Empezaba a encontrar también divertido lo absurdo del incidente.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. No quería ni imaginar lo que harían a continuación los niños si pensaban que no estaba enfadado con su comportamiento. Siguió conduciendo en silencio hasta que hubo parado el coche delante de la casa.

—Si no le importa a nadie —dijo con frialdad—. Me gustaría cambiarme de ropa ahora mismo.

—¿Qué hacemos con la comida? —preguntó Serena.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada amarga.

—Déme un minuto y volveré a descargarla.

La joven se aclaró las garganta.

—Buena idea. Yo vigilaré a los niños.

—Buena suerte —musitó él.

Serena lo observó abrir la puerta de atrás, sorprendida por aquella muestra repentina de humor y admirada por el modo en que se había comportado aquel día.

A pesar de su furia con el incidente, no gritó ni insultó a los niños. De hecho, en cuanto se hubo asegurado de que todos estaban bien, se mostró muy educado, tanto con el encargado como con los demás empleados del supermercado. No protestó por el dinero ni intentó culpar a nadie más de la travesura de Helios. Supo estar a la altura de las circunstancias y Serena tenía que admitir que la había impresionado.

Le sorprendió también lo fácil que le resultó hablar con él. No solía ir por ahí contando a la gente detalles sobre su infancia, pero con él le habían salido con facilidad.

—¿Sere?

Se volvió a mirar a Endymion y sus hermanos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que papá nos perdonará alguna vez?

La mujer reprimió una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí. Aunque lo que habéis hecho era una estupidez —intentó mostrarse severa—. Podríais haber lastimado a alguien.

Endymion asintió.

—A papá ha faltado poco —la miró—. Se está esforzando mucho por cuidar bien de nosotros, pero no es fácil, porque está solo. Creo que por eso estaba ayer tan triste cuando salimos de la piscina.

—¿Estaba triste? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Estaba triste? —repitió Helios.

Endymion lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano.

—Ah, sí —se apresuró a rectificar éste—. Estaba muy triste.

—Así es —prosiguió su hermano mayor—. Muy triste. El tío Nef dice que, desde que mamá se fue al cielo, papá ha estado muy solo y que necesita a alguien que…

—¡Endymion!

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Darien.

—¡Oh, oh! —dijo el niño mayor con aprensión—. Me preguntó qué pasará ahora.

—Quedaos aquí; voy a descubrirlo —se ofreció Serena.

Corrió hacia la puerta trasera, que conducía a la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa, Darien? —preguntó.

Dio un respingo al ver el suelo de la estancia lleno de burbujas de jabón. Pero no fue eso lo que la paralizó, sino el descubrimiento de que él se había quitado ya la mayor parte de la ropa mojada.

Serena sabía que mirar con fijeza es de mala educación, pero no pudo Darien debió pensar lo mismo, ya que emitió un sonido ahogado, cogió sus pantalones y los sujetó delante de él a modo de escudo.

—¿Qué diablos hace usted aquí?

—He venido a ayudar.

—¿Sí? Pues no necesito ayuda.

—Ya lo veo.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Nada. He entrado aquí y he visto… ah…

—No puedo creerlo —para sorpresa de ella, arrojó a un lado los pantalones—. ¿Quiere mirar? Mire todo lo que quiera. Y si tanto le gusta eso, ¿qué le parece esto?

Se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, la cogió en sus brazos y la besó en la boca.

A Serena le pareció divino. Levantó las manos, le cogió los hombros y se apretó contra él.

Una ola de placer la envolvió; recorrió sus venas como un cartucho de dinamita que hiciera estallar sus inhibiciones. No sólo abrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua de él sino que se aplastó contra su cuerpo, regodeándose al comprobar que él también se había excitado.

Darien se quedó un segundo inmóvil, como sorprendido por la respuesta de ella. Luego la apretó con fuerza y profundizó en el beso, al tiempo que empezaba a acariciarle la curva del trasero.

Fue la sensación más erótica que ella había experimentado jamás. Lanzó un gemido.

Y de pronto, él la soltó y ella, que no estaba preparada, se tambaleó.

Darien tendió la mano y la cogió por el codo para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio.

—Maldición —dijo—. No sé lo que me ha pasado. Supongo que es todo esto —señaló el suelo—. Mira cómo está la cocina.

Serena contempló su hermosa espalda. Trató de buscar alguna palabra de consuelo, aunque se sentía bastante confusa.

—Bueno —murmuró al fin—. Míralo por el lado bueno. Ya no necesitas ducharte.

A pesar de la observación de Serena, Darien sí se duchó.

Después se afeitó, se secó el pelo, se cortó las uñas y se lavó los dientes antes de ponerse unos pantalones color caqui y una camiseta polo amarillo claro.

Una vez vestido, arregló su cama y colocó los zapatos en el armario. Luego cogió una toalla y limpió el polvo de las mesillas de noche y de la cómoda.

Cuando hubo terminado, entró en el cuarto de baño a mirarse en el espejo.

Se dijo que aquello era una estupidez. Era ya muy mayor para sentirse avergonzado por lo ocurrido. Además, no tenía intención de seguir por aquel camino con Serena. Después de todo, tenía por norma no mezclar el sexo con su vida familiar, y, le gustara o no, la amistad de la joven con su hermano y con sus hijos la colocaba en el círculo familiar.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía allí arriba como un cobarde?

Enderezó los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

No sabía lo que esperaba encontrarse al entrar en la cocina, pero no era lo que se encontró. El suelo estaba seco, la comida guardada y el lavavajillas vacío. Los niños estaban sentados pacíficamente en el mostrador dibujando.

Y solos.

—¿Dónde está Serena? —preguntó.

Endymion levantó la vista de su folio.

—Se ha ido a casa. Te ha dejado una nota.

Señaló una hoja de papel que había en el mostrador.

Darien se acercó a cogerla.

_Darien, gracias por traerme a casa. Lamento las molestias. Los niños tenían hambre, así que he metido una cazuela en el horno. Espero que no te importe._

_Serena._

¡Vaya! La mujer maravillosa había vuelto a las andadas. ¿Y no era una lástima que se hubiera marchado antes de tener ocasión de mostrarle lo poco que le había afectado lo ocurrido antes?

Sí que lo era.

Movió la cabeza y decidió mirar las cosas por el lado bueno. Al menos, disfrutaría de una cena casera. El aroma que salía del horno resultaba muy seductor.

—¿Ha dicho lo que ha preparado para cenar? —preguntó.

Endymion cogió un lápiz y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Sí —dijo—. Pescado.

Darien perdió el apetito.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Siete**

Fecha: 23 de julio.

Para: Neflyete Chiba.

Corresponsal de la revista _World News International_.

Departamento de Noticias de Casablanca. Microcasete número 3.

_Hola, tío Nef siento no haberte enviado antes una cinta, pero he estado muy ocupado. Encontrar una mamá es un trabajo pesado que requiere hacer muchos planes. Pero no me quejo, ya que papá agradece lo mucho que le ayudo. Dice que, si no fuera por mí, su vida sería tranquila y aburrida._

_Sé que te alegrarás de oír que la Operación Mamá va de maravilla. Con mi ayuda, papá y Sere se ven todos los días y se que se gustan porque se dicen cosas muy bonitas. Papá le dijo a Sere que, para ser una mujer sin hijos, sabía muchas cosas. Y Sere le dijo a papá que, cuando quisiera, podía dejar de fingir que es perfecto._

_Pero me gustaría que se dieran prisa en casarse, porque papá no es muy buena niñera. Nos deja comer pizza casi todas las noches. Y cuando se nos terminó la ropa limpia, le dijo a Helios que podía ponerse los calzoncillos del revés, ya que nadie lo iba a notar. Ayer se dejó a sammy en la farmacia. Estábamos ya en la hamburguesería cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba en el coche._

_Pero eso no está tan mal, ya que nos dio cinco dólares a Helios y a mí para que no se lo contáramos a Sere. Así que ahora tenemos dinero para la tarta de bodas. ¿Crees que será suficiente para comprar una de esas tan bonitas con una fuente? Espero que sí._

_Oh, oh, tengo que irme. Oigo a papá por el pasillo y se supone que debo estar en la cama, aunque no tengo sueño. ¿Por qué siempre que los mayores están cansados, son los niños los que tienen que acostarse? Se lo preguntare a Sere. Ella lo sabe todo. Adiós por el momento. Endymion._

_P.D. No olvides que sólo faltan diez días para el gran día._

El teléfono de la cabaña estaba sonando. Serena lo oyó cuando se acercaba corriendo a la puerta. Entró con rapidez y descolgó el auricular.

—¿Diga?

—¿Sere? —preguntó la voz de Brady—. ¿Dónde estabas? Creía que no ibas a contestar nunca.

—He salido a correr.

—¿Puedes venir a nuestra casa?

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Se trata de Sammy. Papá le ha hecho acostarse y él se ha llevado a Tic y a Tac a la cama y ahora no pueden despertarse.

Aquello no era sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que Tic y Tac eran peces tropicales.

—Endy, lo siento, pero no creo…

—Por favor —le suplicó el niño—. Hazlo por el pobre Sammy. Quiere mucho a Tic y a Tac, y ahora que Brutus se ha ido… Por favor, te necesitamos.

La joven suspiró. No podía negarse a aquellas súplicas y Endymion lo sabía.

—Está bien. Voy para allá.

—Estupendo.

El niño colgó de inmediato, como temeroso de que cambiara de idea si le daba tiempo.

La joven pensó que eso era justamente lo que debía hacer. Y lo que se había jurado hacer después del beso inesperado de Darien. Se juró que a partir de aquel momento guardaría las distancias. Era lo más sensato.

Pero, en lo que concernía a los Chiba de cualquier edad, no podía actuar con sensatez. Empezó a darse cuenta al día siguiente del beso, cuando Endymion, Sammuel y Helios llamaron a su puerta con un almohadón lleno de ropa sucia y le pidieron que se la lavara para que su padre no se enfadara con ellos. Le explicaron que habían roto la lavadora y la secadora al utilizarlas para limpiar su colección de piedras. Sere miró un momento sus rostros suplicantes y su resolución la abandonó en el acto.

Darien, no obstante, no aceptó bien el que sus hijos le encomendaran una tarea tan íntima. Y ella cometió entonces otro error. En un intento por quitar importancia al episodio, le dijo con ligereza:

—Tranquilo, Darien. Ya he visto tus calzoncillos, ¿recuerdas? Y créeme, no es para tomárselo así.

Le bastó ver la expresión de frialdad del rostro de él para darse cuenta de que no había elegido bien sus palabras.

La tensión entre ellos no mejoró cuando pasó corriendo cerca de su casa al día siguiente justo en el momento en que Darien salía a recibir al técnico de electrodomésticos. La joven lo saludó con la cabeza, él se volvió de mala gana para devolverle el saludo y en ese momento le cayeron un montón de globos de agua en la cara. Por alguna razón, pareció culparla a ella de su descuido.

Fue necesaria una situación de crisis para que establecieran una tregua. Eso ocurrió al día siguiente, cuando Serena recibió una llamada de Helios invitándola a asistir al lanzamiento de su globo de aire caliente. Corrió hasta la casa para alertar a Darien, quien se precipitó escaleras arriba y consiguió rescatar a Sammy, el piloto, segundos antes de que el globo saltara desde la terraza impulsado por Helios y Endymion.

Una revisión posterior del artefacto les mostró que consistía en una sábana grande atada a una cesta de plástico y propulsado por un ventilador de y Serena miraron a los niños, se miraron el uno al otro y compartieron su primer momento de comprensión.

Eso fue el comienzo de algo.

Una relación más civilizada pero que todavía era incómoda cuando Serena se dirigió a la piscina al día siguiente y oyó unos gritos de mujer. Entró corriendo en la cocina y se encontró a Darien tratando de calmar a la señora Karmesite, que había vuelto al trabajo y encontrado a Brutus de caza en la despensa. La mujer se tranquilizó al fin, con ayuda de Serena, pero anunció que se marchaba para siempre.

Una relación que se convirtió casi en una especie de alianza cuando vieron el increíble mural que habían pintado los niños en la pared de la sala de estar y tuvieron que enfrentarse juntos a una sucesión interminable de fregaderos y lavabos atorados. Les ayudó el hecho de reencontrarse con viejos amigos del Departamento de Bomberos el día en que los niños intentaron un experimento en el porche que incluía hierba seca, el sol y una lupa. Y la relación se afianzó más el día que buscaron juntos a los niños perdidos y encontraron a Helios en la carretera con un frasco lleno de saltamontes en la mano mientras Endymion agitaba una pancarta en la que pedían un dólar por ver al Niño Comedor de Alimañas. El comensal, por supuesto, no era otro que Sammuel.

Serena sonreía mientras recorría el sendero que conducía hasta la casa. Era probable que esa última crisis tuviera tan poca gravedad como las anteriores. Si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común, se habría quedado en su casa, lejos de Darien. Pero no podía.

En parte por la súplica de Endymion. En parte porque se sentía responsable, ya que había sido ella la que, con sus maniobras, provocó el que Darien quisiera hacer de padre.

Pero, sobre todo, por algo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Algo suave, lento e indefinible, pero que estaba cargado de electricidad.

Al salir de entre los árboles, movió la cabeza. Como esperaba, Endynion la esperaba impaciente en la puerta.

—Vamos —susurró. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, le cogió la mano y la metió en el vestíbulo.

—¿Endy?

—¿Qué? —repuso él, empezando a subir las escaleras.

—¿Por qué hablamos en susurros?

—Porque Sammy y Helios están dormidos.

Serena se detuvo.

—Pero yo creía que querías que hablara con Sammuel.

—No —le apretó la mano con fuerza y ella volvió a subir escalones.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero que hables con papá.

Serena se detuvo y tiró del niño hasta que se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Cómo?

—Shhh.

La joven frunció el ceño, pero bajó la voz.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

—Papá le va a decir a Sammy que Tic y Tac están muertos. Tienes que impedírselo.

—Endy, no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo no puedo decirle a tu padre lo que tiene que hacer.

—Tienes que hacerlo —dijo Endymion, muy serio—. Si no, Sammy creerá que es un asesino.

—Vamos, ¿no crees que exageras? Tu padre no…

—¿Qué? —interrumpió una voz masculina—. ¿No castigaría de por vida a un niño de ocho años?

Serena levantó la vista y vio a Darien. Su pulso se aceleró.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola.

El hombre, ataviado con pantalones blancos y un polo verde, lucía el mismo aspecto impecable de siempre. Su cabello castaño liso era un poco más largo que cuando se conocieron, pero sus ojos azules seguían igual de intensos.

Serena contrastó el aspecto de él con sus pantalones y camiseta de correr, su pelo recogido en una goma y la cara sudorosa por la carrera.

—¿Queréis decirme lo que pasa aquí? —preguntó Darien.

—No especialmente —repuso ella con sinceridad.

—No me gusta hablar así, pero si te encuentras a alguien paseando a escondidas por tu casa y le pides una explicación, ésa no es una respuesta aceptable.

La joven suspiró.

—Estoy aquí porque me ha llamado Endymion.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino. Entrad los dos en mi estudio —miró a su hijo mayor—. Ahora puedes decirme qué has hecho esta vez.

—Endy no ha hecho nada, Darien. Está preocupado por Sammy.

—Eso fue lo que le dijo a la señorita Kino —murmuró Alex. Vio la mirada de confusión de la joven—. Olvídalo. Dime qué haces aquí.

—¿Es cierto que los peces de Sammy han muerto?

—Sí.

—Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—No pienso montar un velatorio, si eso es lo que tenéis en mente —dijo él con decisión.

—¡Oh, no! No. Sólo queríamos saber qué le vas a decir a Sammy.

—Eso es fácil. Le diré que lo siento mucho, pero que sus peces han muerto debido a un desgraciado accidente.

Endymion lanzó una mirada triunfante a Serena.

—¿Qué te había dicho?

La joven no intentó ocultar su desmayo.

—Pero no puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad.

—Pero sólo es un niño.

—Nada vive para siempre —dijo el hombre con solemnidad—. Cuando antes aprendan eso los niños, mejor. Así comprenderán que no es bueno atarse mucho a nada.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida por la brusquedad de aquel comentario. No encajaba bien con el hombre al que había empezado a conocer en las últimas semanas. Tuvo la sensación de que acababa de comunicarle algo importante, pero no fue lo bastante lista para adivinar de qué se trataba.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Quieres que le mienta? ¿Qué le diga que los peces se han levantado temprano y se han ido al Mundo Marino de vacaciones?

Serena comprendió que no se trataba tanto de que quisiera decirle a Sammy la dolorosa verdad como de que no veía otra alternativa.

—Si hubiera una solución que te impidiera tener que decir algo, ¿la aceptarías? —preguntó.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Se atusó el pelo y la joven tuvo que apretar las manos para reprimir el impulso de acariciárselo.

—Pero no se puede hacer nada —prosiguió—. Es imposible revivirlos.

—No estaba pensando en revivirlos, sino en remplazados —dijo ella—. Si me prestas a Endymion y tu coche, podremos ir a la ciudad y volver antes de que Sammy se despierte.

Darien la miró con detenimiento. Por un momento le pareció ver un rastro de admiración en sus ojos.

—Maldición —exclamó con vehemencia—. ¿Por qué no se me ha ocurrido a mí?

—No te preocupes —el corazón le latía con fuerza—. No puedes pensar en todo.

—Sí, papá —intervino Endymion—. Para eso tenemos a Sere.

El teléfono de la cabaña comenzó a sonar.

Serena gimió, abrió un ojo y parpadeó ante la luz pálida del amanecer que entraba por la ventana. Miró adormilada a su alrededor.

Era demasiado pronto para levantarse, en particular teniendo en cuenta que había permanecido despierta gran parte de la noche pensando hasta llegar a la conclusión de que Endymion estaba haciendo de casamentero.

Era tan evidente, que no supo cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Bueno, sabía desde el principio que les gustaba a los niños, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Y sabía que los tres estaban cansados de niñeras y de las ausencias frecuentes de su padre. Y había sospechado alguna vez que no era sólo coincidencia el hecho de que siempre que la necesitaban para algo, acabara cara a cara con Darien.

Pero hasta aquel día, no había aceptado la verdad. ¿Era posible que hubiera decidido ignorarla inconscientemente?

Sí, podía ser. Igual que había ignorado también las preguntas que la atormentaban en las últimas semanas.

¿Qué quería de Darien? ¿Qué quería para él? ¿Qué quería para sí misma?

La segunda pregunta era la más fácil de responder. Quería que Darien tuviera con sus hijos la relación que no había tenido ella con sus padres. No sólo porque los niños lo necesitaban, sino también porque cada día veía más claro lo mucho que los necesitaba él a ellos.

Más difícil era pensar qué quería ella de Darien. Aunque su camaradería cortés no estaba mal, no le bastaba con eso, ya que no podía ocultar su innegable atracción física por él. Cada vez que lo veía, que hablaban, tenía que reprimir las ganas de tocarlo.

Lo deseaba. Lo cual, por supuesto, respondía a la tercera pregunta. Quería ser para él una mujer que le interesara no sólo como objeto sexual, aunque eso no estaría mal para empezar, sino también como persona. Una persona capaz de atravesar la barrera que levantaba él siempre que las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes.

Por supuesto, las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran mínimas. Era evidente que sus sentimientos por Darien no eran correspondidos y sus esperanzas en esa dirección carecían de fundamento.

Movió la cabeza. ¿Acaso no había aprendido por experiencia que la única persona con la que se puede contar para cubrir las necesidades propias es uno mismo? ¿No había aprendido desde pequeña a ser responsable de su propia felicidad? ¿No sabía ya que la vida era demasiado corta para esperar a que otra persona la llenara?

Sí. Desde luego. Y por eso había llegado el momento de dejar de pasarse las noches despierta pensando en Darien y esperando que ocurriera algo que no iba a ocurrir. Había llegado el momento de concentrarse en el futuro.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Bostezó, se sentó en la cama y se apartó el pelo del rostro.

—Ya voy —murmuró.

Saltó del lecho.

—¿Diga?

—¿Sere?

La joven miró el reloj digital del vídeo.

—Son las siete menos cuarto, Endy.

—Lo sé, ¿pero puedes venir ahora?

—No, no puedo —replicó ella con firmeza. Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, muchacho.

—¡Pero tienes que venir!

Notó entonces que la voz del niño parecía más agitada que de costumbre.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Se trata de papá. Tienes que venir ahora mismo.

—Endy…

—¿Por favor, Sere? No puedo despertarlo.

A Serena el corazón se le paralizó en el pecho.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Escúchame, Endy. Llama al 911 y luego ábreme la puerta. Ahora mismo voy.

Soltó el teléfono y miró a su alrededor. Divisó sus zapatillas de correr y se las puso. Luego abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por el sendero que unía las dos viviendas.

Trató de imaginar lo que podía haber ocurrido. ¿Sería un ataque cardíaco? Contuvo el aliento. Sabía muy pocas cosas de Darien. Tal vez tuviera problemas de salud que desconocía: tensión arterial alta, un soplo en el corazón, diabetes, un tumor cerebral.

¡Cielo Santo! ¡Si al menos no hubiera intentado convencerlo de que se quedara con los niños! Si se moría, ellos quedarían huérfanos y todo sería culpa suya.

Salió corriendo al claro que rodeaba la casa y subió las escaleras sin detenerse.

Cruzó el ala de los niños y se preguntó dónde estaría Endymion. ¿Llamando por teléfono, tal vez? Se disponía a gritar su nombre cuando recordó que no sabía si los otros niños estaban o no despiertos. Por un momento, pensó que era muy raro que hubiera intentado despertar a su padre a una hora tan temprana, pero lo olvidó en seguida, pendiente sólo de llegar a su destino.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación de Darien. Unas cortinas pesadas cubrían los ventanales de cristal que conducían a la terraza. A su derecha estaban las puertas del vestidor y del cuarto de baño. Por la claraboya del techo, entraba luz.

La cama estaba justo delante de ella. Era ancha y baja, cubierta con una colcha de seda azul oscura. Una forma grande e inmóvil yacía en el centro.

Respiró hondo y se acercó de puntillas.

Darien estaba tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos estirados y la ropa de la cama por la cintura. Su pecho era amplio y bien modelado. Un manto de vello suave se extendía de pezón a pezón, estrechándose después en una línea más fina que separaba en dos su abdomen y se perdía bajo las sábanas.

Vio con alivio que su torso y hombros se levantaban ligeramente. Al menos, respiraba.

Lo cual no indicaba nada; podía estar inconsciente; podía estar en coma.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que en reposo parecía distinto. Más joven y vulnerable.

Se inclinó y colocó la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de él.

—¿Darien? —susurró.

Su piel era cálida y suave, como raso calentado por el sol. El tocarle le produjo un cosquilleo en el brazo, que no tardó en convertirse en un escalofrío.

Serena se esforzó por ignorarlo. Lo sacudió ligeramente.

—¿Darien?

El hombre sonrió.

—¿Sere? —murmuró con voz ronca.

A la joven le dio un vuelco el corazón y volvió a tocarle el hombro.

—Despierta, Darien. Por favor.

Por un segundo, no ocurrió nada. Luego sus ojos se abrieron y la miró atónito. Se incorporó con un grito estrangulado y se subió las sábanas hasta la barbilla.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —gritó.

Serena retrocedió con un grito.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron los niños desde la puerta.

Entraron sonrientes en el cuarto y se acercaron a los adultos.

—Os hemos preparado el desayuno en la cama —dijo Endymion, ignorando la tensión que impregnaba la atmósfera. Llevaba una bandeja en las manos.

—Para nuestros dos adultos favoritos —anunció Helios con orgullo.

—Porque papá es nuestro papá y Sere es nuestra amiga —contribuyó Sammy con timidez.

—¿A que os hemos dado una sorpresa? —sonrió Helios—. Seguro que no habríais pensado nunca que pudiéramos hacer algo tan estupendo.

—Sí —asintió Endymion—. Pero lo hemos hecho —dejó la bandeja sobre la cama—. Ahora podemos estar todos juntos como una verdadera familia.

Darien miró a su hijo. Su rostro adquirió un color púrpura que hizo temer a Sere que tuviera un ataque de verdad. Movió la cabeza.

—No puedo… —se detuvo, demasiado afectado para proseguir.

—No te preocupes, papá —sonrió Endymion—. No es necesario que nos des las gracias. Para eso estamos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Ocho**

Darien metió una película de aventuras en el vídeo y miró a sus hijos, sentados en el sofá.

—¿Todo el mundo ha entendido las normas? —preguntó.

Endymion levantó los ojos al techo.

—Sí, papá.

—A ver, repetidlas otra vez para estar seguros.

Los dos niños mayores lanzaron un gemido.

—Tenemos que quedarnos aquí sentados a ver la película —recitaron al unísono—. No podemos tocar nada excepto el mando a distancia. No podemos salir de la habitación excepto para ir al baño. No podemos encender nada ni hacerle nada a Sammy. Dentro de una hora, tomarás un descanso en tu trabajo y nos darás un vaso de limonada.

Darien asintió su aprobación.

—Eso es.

Endymion suspiró.

—Yo no quiero ver esa película vieja. Es aburrida. Quiero salir fuera.

—Sí —asintió Helios—. ¿Por qué no podemos salir?

Darien miró por la ventana.

—Porque está lloviendo.

—Pero a nosotros nos gusta jugar en la lluvia —protestó su hijo mayor.

—Sí. Nunca podemos hacer lo que queremos —se quejó Helios.

Darien lo miró con incredulidad. Luego se recordó que el niño estaba cansado y procuró apaciguarse.

El hombre había alcanzado su límite el día anterior, durante la historia del desayuno en la cama. Estaba allí, enfadado y frustrado, cuando comprendió que lo que de verdad quería hacer era echar a sus hijos del cuarto y arrojar a Serena sobre la cama. Se sintió tan turbado por el deseo y por la sospecha de que ella no llevaba nada bajo el camisón, que se comió media tostada de mermelada antes de darse cuenta de que las motitas que la cubrían no pertenecían a la fruta, sino que los niños habían tirado la tostada en la alfombra, recogiéndola luego.

Algo en su interior cedió entonces. Saltó de la cama como un tigre, sacó a Serena de la casa y les echó un sermón a los niños. Luego se duchó, los metió a los tres en el coche y se fueron a Seattle a pasar el día en la playa.

Subieron en la noria, dieron de comer a las gaviotas, vieron atracar los ferries y visitaron el acuario.

Debería haber sido un día divertido y educativo. Un día memorable.

Pero Darien estuvo tenso y los niños quejosos. No dejaron de hablar de Serena en todo el día.

—Apuesto a que a Sere le gustaría esto.

—Sere me contó una vez una historia…

—Si Sere estuviera aquí…

—Sere dice…

Y lo peor fue que Darien también la echó de menos. Se dijo que no era porque no pudiera arreglárselas solo, sino porque sabía que ella hubiera disfrutado.

Se habría reído con los juegos de los delfines y disfrutado dando de comer a las gaviotas. Y, de algún modo, cuando Serena se divertía, el día parecía algo más brillante y el mundo un lugar mejor.

—Caramba, papá —musitó Endymion—. Todavía no entiendo por qué no podemos salir.

—Porque lo digo yo —repuso Darien con firmeza—. Tengo trabajo y se acabó. Tendréis que quedaros aquí.

Puso la película en marcha, salió de la estancia y entró en su estudio, donde dejó la puerta abierta, se sentó a su mesa, encendió el ordenador y comenzó a trabajar.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, acababa de enchufar la impresora cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Fue a abrir.

Serena estaba de pie en el porche. Las gotas de lluvia brillaban en su cabello rubio y su piel cremosa aparecía sonrosada. Llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas, pantalones de correr y una sudadera de cremallera.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, claro que no. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Tienes un minuto? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Claro; pasa —se echó a un lado y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Gracias.

Oyeron un sonido en la parte de atrás de la casa. Darien frunció el ceño.

—Disculpa, voy a ver lo que ocurre —abrió la puerta de la cocina, mientras decía sobre su hombro—: Los niños están en la sala de estar.

Pero no era cierto. Estaban en la cocina, corriendo por la estancia como tornados humanos.

—Ya ha pasado una hora —dijo Helios al verlo.

—Sí —asintió Endymion. Abrió el congelador y lanzó una barra de helado a Sammy; luego sacó una botella de leche del frigorífico. Dejó ambas puertas abiertas, se dirigió al mostrador, echó en la batidora la leche y gaseosa de jengibre—. Queremos batidos de jengibre, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Los haremos nosotros solos.

—Espera un momento…

—También queremos palomitas, ¿vale?

Helios, en el lado opuesto del cuarto, metió una bolsa en el microondas.

—Eh, está aquí Sere —gritó Sammy, contento, al verla aparecer.

A Helios se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tengo un sarpullido. ¿Quieres verlo?

—Es asqueroso —le advirtió Endymio—. Pero seguro que te gusta la película. Es muy buena. ¿Quieres verla con nosotros?

—Creo que no. He venido a hablar con vuestro padre.

—Por favor.

La joven se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. El sonido de su risa distrajo un segundo a Darien.

Helios apretó el botón del microondas al tiempo que Endymion hacía lo mismo con la batidora. Hubo un ruido extraño y luego se apagaron las luces.

—¿Qué diablos? —dijo Darien.

Además de todo lo demás, tenía también un problema eléctrico.

—Esto está muy oscuro —dijo Serena, bajando las escaleras del sótano con Alex.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Ya te he dicho que el sótano y la cocina van con la misma corriente. Por eso hemos cogido la linterna.

Hizo una mueca; sabía que se estaba mostrando grosero, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Sólo era una observación, Darien. No hace falta que te pongas así. No ha sido idea mía bajar aquí. Me hubiera quedado muy a gusto arriba con los niños.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para ayudarlos a limpiar ese lío? No. Tienen que aprender las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Sí, pero sólo son niños. A cualquiera se le puede olvidar tapar la jarra de la batidora. A mí me ha pasado alguna vez. ¿No crees que eres muy duro con ellos?

—No, no lo creo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—No seguirás molesto porque te presté aquel dinero en el supermercado, ¿verdad?

—No me molestó.

—¿Ni por lo que dije de tus calzoncillos?

—No.

—¿Estás irritado por lo de los peces de Sammy?

—No seas ridícula.

—Vale. ¿Cuál es el problema, pues?

Darien apretó los labios. El problema era que ella estaba demasiado cerca y no había luz. Un hombre podía tener ideas extrañas en una situación así. Podía empezar a pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer con ella.

—¿Y bien?

—Escucha, tú has dicho que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué no empiezas?

Serena movió la cabeza. Darien era muy sexy, pero demasiado cascarrabias. Eso dificultaba el hablar libremente con él.

—No es la primera vez que trato de hablar contigo. Vine ayer, pero no estabas.

—Me llevé a los niños a Seattle. A la playa.

—¡Oh!

Sabía que era ridículo, pero por un momento se sintió dejada de lado.

—¿Os divertisteis? —preguntó.

—Desde luego. Fue sensacional. ¿Y ahora vas a decirme lo que quieres, sí o no?

—Endy nos quiere emparejar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Sí.

—¿Y desde cuándo?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Empecé a sospecharlo el día del supermercado. Y creo que estuve seguro el día en que el fregadero se atoró cuatro veces.

—¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?

—No veía motivo para hacerlo. Pensé que los dos somos ya mayores y lo bastante listos para saber que una cosa no va a ocurrir sólo porque Endymion así lo quiera.

—Ah, bien.

—Y ahora, ¿te importa quedarte callada mientras descubro lo que busco?

Serena no podía creerlo. Si no hubieran estado ya al pie de las escaleras, le habría dado un empujón. En lugar de eso, se contentó con mirarle la nuca mientras él se acercaba a la esquina más lejana y oscura del sótano.

Se pegó a él. La estancia era muy grande, la mitad del tamaño de la casa. Además de la lavadora y secadora, contenía también los sistemas de aire acondicionado, calefacción y agua caliente. Herramientas y muebles se amontonaban en la penumbra. Las tuberías resonaban y, sobre sus cabezas, crujía el suelo. Aunque sabía que era una tontería, aquel lugar le daba escalofríos.

Se detuvieron al fin cerca de una variedad de cajas y muebles que incluían una cama vieja.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó ella.

Darien pasó la linterna por la pared y emitió un sonido de satisfacción al localizar la caja de fusibles.

—Los muebles viejos de la cabaña —contestó —abrió la caja—. Toma, coge tú la linterna y alúmbrame.

Shay se inclinó para cogerla, apoyando la mano en una cómoda. Algo pequeño y peludo rozó su muñeca.

Apartó la mano con un grito y se inclinó hacia adelante, cayendo sobre Darien. Sus piernas se enredaron y los dos cayeron de medio lado sobre la cama; la linterna escapó de sus manos y golpeó el suelo con un sonido de cristales rotos. La habitación se quedó a oscuras.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó al fin Darien.

Serena sentía mucho calor. El hombre estaba sobre ella, con el torso entre sus muslos y la mejilla entre sus pechos. Una sensación de placer recorrió su estómago. No podía respirar. Esperaba algo, sin estar segura de lo que era.

—Brutus, creo. Se me ha subido al brazo.

Hubo otra pausa.

—Debería haberlo imaginado —dijo él—. Parece haber una especie de plan cósmico contra mí; algo que conlleva un desastre al día como mínimo.

Parecía cansado y algo confuso. El corazón de ella se ablandó.

—Pero estás con tus hijos —dijo. Bajó una mano y le apartó el pelo de la frente con gentileza—. Eso es lo que importa.

Darien se estremeció al sentir su contacto.

—No creo que haya servido de mucho. Todo lo que intento me sale mal. ¿Te he dicho que ayer lo pasamos muy bien en Seatle? Mentira. Fue horrible. Perdí a Sammy en el acuario. Tuve que llamar a Seguridad y la media hora que tardamos en encontrarlo dormido al lado del tanque del pulpo fue la más larga de mi vida. Luego dejé que Helios se comiera un helado de fresa sin acordarme de que es alérgico a esa fruta. Antes de una hora estaba lleno de ronchas. Tuvimos que ir a la enfermería y perdimos tanto tiempo que casi se lleva la grúa mi coche. Sólo con lo que me costó la multa del aparcamiento podría haber enviado a Endymion a la universidad.

La joven no sabía si reír o llorar.

—¡Oh, Darien!

—No he terminado. Tardamos siglos en llegar a casa porque había habido un accidente en la autopista. Cuando al fin lo conseguimos, los niños insistieron en dormir conmigo por causa de la tormenta y esta mañana me he despertado en el suelo. He pensado salir a hacer algún ejercicio, pero ese maldito ratón ha agujereado todas mis zapatillas deportivas.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —sonrió ella—. Lo siento.

—¿Sí? Pues eso no es lo peor.

—¿Y qué es lo peor?

—Que tú no dejas de ser amable. Además de todo lo demás, yo me he portado como un estúpido insensible. Soy yo el que debería disculparse.

—¡Oh, Darien!

Le acarició la mejilla. No estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero sabía que no intentaba consolarlo. Le pasó lentamente el pulgar por la barbilla.

El hombre se quedó inmóvil. Un sonido suave y agónico brotó de sus labios. Giró la cabeza y apretó su boca abierta contra el seno de ella.

Fue la experiencia más intensa y sexual que ella había vivido nunca.

Eso era exactamente lo que quería.

—¡Oh, Darien! —dijo sin aliento, arqueándose contra su boca—. ¡Oh, Darien, sí!

Serena metió sus dedos en el pelo sedoso de él con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho. Se apretó contra el hombre y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Darien levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No te atrevas —musitó ella con fiereza—. Bésame.

Darien lanzó un gemido y se subió más arriba. Su cuerpo se aplastó contra ella.

Serena movió la cabeza, estremecida de deseo.

—¡Oh, Darien!

Nunca se había sentido así: caliente, salvaje, perdido por completo el control. Como si fuera a morirse si no conseguía poseerlo.

Como si fuera a morir si lo conseguía.

Abrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua de él. No pudiendo reprimir más tiempo la necesidad de tocarlo, le sacó la camisa del pantalón y le rozó los costados con las manos. Le acarició los músculos del pecho y la línea de su cuello. Luego le pasó las manos por la espalda y lo apretó contra sí para sentir la excitación de él sobre su cuerpo.

Darien gimió y le metió una mano debajo de la camiseta, y luego debajo del sujetador.

Un ruido procedente de arriba resonó en la estancia. Fue seguido de voces excitadas.

—¿Hola? ¿Papá? ¿Sere? La cocina ya está limpia. ¿Estáis ahí?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Son los niños —Serena se aferró con fuerza a él—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No te muevas —susurró el hombre—. A lo mejor se van.

Oyeron el sonido apagado que hacían los niños al conferenciar entre sí. Sus siluetas se veían claramente en el umbral de la puerta. Serena contuvo el aliento.

—¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo tengo! —oyó gritar a Endymion.

Un rayo de luz brotó de sus manos. Recorrió la estancia y fue a posarse cerca de ellos.

—¡Maldición! ¡Tienen una linterna!

Darien saltó de la cama como un gato escaldado, arrastrando a Serena consigo. Menos de cinco segundos después, la luz comenzó a moverse hasta posarse al fin sobre ellos.

—Ah, estáis ahí —dijo Endymion, triunfante. Bajó unos cuantos escalones, seguido por sus hermanos—. Pensábamos que os habíais perdido. ¿Se os ha caído la linterna? Apuesto a que os alegráis de vernos, ¿eh?

Darien levantó una mano para resguardar sus ojos de la luz.

—Sí, mucho.

Su voz sonaba ronca y vacilante, como si acabara de hacer un esfuerzo. Serena se ruborizó. Le temblaban las rodillas y lo único que conseguía mantenerla en pie era el brazo de Darien en torno a su cintura.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan débil, pero no se debía a la aparición de los niños, sino al hecho de haber comprendido que su pensamiento anterior era completamente cierto. Nunca se había sentido así, tan caliente, salvaje y fuera de control. Y sabía a qué se debía.

Se había enamorado de Darien.

En cuanto aquel pensamiento penetró en su cabeza, trató de negarlo. Aquello no era amor, sino una atracción exagerada.

—Estáis muy raros —dijo Helios—. Tenéis el pelo revuelto.

—Tiene razón —corroboró Endymion, contento—. Y la ropa también.

Serena bajó la vista. Su sudadera colgaba de un hombro, la camiseta le caía por encima de los pantalones y le faltaba una zapatilla.

—Fantástico —murmuró Darien con disgusto—. Los mismos niños a los que les gusta ponerse los calzoncillos en la cabeza y bailar por la casa tienen que elegir precisamente este momento para volverse pulcros.

—¿Qué hacíais? —preguntó Endymion.

Helios hizo una mueca.

—¿No lo ves? Lo mismo que hace toda esa gente en los programas de la tele que le gustaban a la señora Beryl.

—Nada de eso —dijo Darien con firmeza—. Estábamos buscando la linterna.

Serena levantó la barbilla.

—Es cierto.

—No lo creo —musitó Endymion—. Yo creo…

—¡Mira! —exclamó Helios—. ¡Es Brutus!

—¿Dónde? —gritó Sammy.

—¡Ahí!

—¡Ya lo veo! —corroboró Endymion.

—¿Dónde? —repitió Sammy.

—¡Ahí! —gritó Helios—. ¡Cógelo! ¡Cógelo!

Hubo un ruido sordo, producido por la linterna al caer los escalones que faltaban, seguido de los pasos de los tres.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Endymion.

Su advertencia fue seguida de un grito y el ruido de cuerpos al caer.

Después se hizo el silencio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Nueve**

—Debería haberlo llevado al hospital de Seattle —dijo Darien, cuando bajaban las escaleras después de dar las buenas noches a Endymion por enésima vez aquella noche.

—No le pasa nada —repuso ella con firmeza—. Nadie se ha muerto nunca de un golpe en la pantorrilla. Aunque, conociendo a Endymion y sabiendo cómo disfruta de nuestra atención, a lo mejor se queda meses en la cama.

El pequeño no había dejado de darles la lata en la última hora; les pidió que le estiraran las sábanas, un vaso de agua, una aspirina infantil, una almohada extra para su pierna, una manta ligera, un masaje en el cuello y que le leyeran dos veces su cuento favorito.

Darien sabía que la joven tenía razón, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

—Tal vez al doctor Tomoe se le haya pasado algo —dijo.

—No. Le ha hecho radiografías desde todos los ángulos posibles. Tú las has visto y yo también. El único peligro que puede correr es por exceso de radiación. Los habitantes de Chernobyl estuvieron expuestos a menos rayos gamma que Endymion. Si hubiera algún problema, el médico lo habría visto.

El hombre se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Tienes razón. No sé qué me pasa.

—Es la adrenalina —le explicó ella—. Está bien cuando la necesitas, pero cuando se acaba el efecto, te deja agotado.

Darien miró las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven y una oleada de deseo lo recorrió.

—No creo que sea eso —murmuró.

—O puede que estés cansado. Ha sido un día largo. Y antes has dicho que anoche no descansaste mucho. Necesitas dormir, eso es todo.

El hombre no creía que fuera eso. Sabía ya exactamente lo suave y deliciosa que era la piel de ella, conocía la textura de sus pezones bajo sus palmas y deseaba seguir explorando. ¿A quién quería engañar? Si se acostaba solo, no tenía ninguna probabilidad de dormirse.

Seguía tratando de adivinar lo que había ocurrido antes en el sótano. No lo referente a la parte sexual, ya que la atracción entre ellos era innegable. Le preocupaba lo anterior, cuando se descubrió confesándole sus sentimientos y compartiendo con ella sus inseguridades. Y lo que pasó después, cuando confió en el buen juicio y el sentido común de ella para superar la crisis con Endymion. No recordaba haberse sentido tan cercano a alguien desde al muerte de Michiru.

Serena miró su reloj.

—Debería irme para que puedas descansar —dijo, dando un paso hacia la puerta.

—No —dijo él, sin pensar. Fuera cual fuera la causa, se sentía incómodo, nervioso, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su compañía.

La joven lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Te acompañaré a casa.

—No es necesario.

—Necesito tomar aire fresco y hacer un poco de ejercicio. Además, una de las sorpresas más agradables que he tenido en las dos últimas semanas ha sido encontrar aquí a la señora Luna al volver del médico. Seguro que no le importa quedarse con los niños.

Después de todo, aquel mismo día le había ofrecido un aumento de sueldo y enviar la ropa a lavar fuera con la única condición de que no se marchara al ver la cocina.

—Déjame que hable un momento con ella —dijo. Se alejó antes de que Serena pudiera protestar.

Como suponía Darien, el ama de llaves se había ablandado mucho con los últimos acontecimientos. Se mostró muy dispuesta a acceder a su petición.

Cuando salió de la casa, Serena lo esperaba fuera.

—Listos —dijo.

La noche estaba clara. Una brisa ligera se había llevado las nubes, dejando ver la luna, casi llena, y las estrellas. El aroma dulzón de la hierba mojada y las flores perfumaba el aire. Las luces de placa solar que alumbraban el sendero daban un aire festivo a la propiedad.

Serena trató de concentrarse en el susurro de la brisa entre los árboles y el canto de los grillos, pero no lo consiguió. Sólo podía pensar en Darien.

Cualquier vestigio de duda sobre el cariño que sentía por sus hijos se había disipado en las últimas horas. Presenció el terror que él no pudo ocultar hasta que se aseguró de que Endymion estaba bien. Vio el esfuerzo que hizo por controlar su miedo para que no lo notaran los niños y había visto antes su lado vulnerable cuando él le confesó sus preocupaciones.

Todo aquello sólo sirvió para fortalecer lo que ya sabía desde aquel día: que estaba enamorada de él.

Darien carraspeó.

—Creo que no te he dado las gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por quedarte conmigo cuando se ha caído Endymion. Por permanecer en calma. Se puede contar contigo en una crisis.

—He tenido mucha práctica.

El hombre guardó silencio un momento.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—¿El qué?

—Tu trabajo. El peligro y la emoción. Estar en el centro de la acción.

—Estas últimas semanas tampoco nos hemos aburrido aquí —señaló ella.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, lo sé. Y la respuesta es no. Me gustaba mi trabajo, pero siempre me faltaba algo; simplemente no quería admitirlo.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora?

—Que gané ese maldito Pulitzer.

—¿Eso es malo?

Serena se rió con suavidad.

—No, es bueno. Pero me hizo reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo, cómo vivía mi vida. Empecé a comprender algunas cosas y no me gustaron.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Comencé a darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que mis padres: concentrarme por completo en mi trabajo. Y de que todos mis amigos estaban relacionados con el trabajo. Sé que te parecerá cursi, pero una mañana me levanté y comprendí que estaba cansada de no tener raíces y de sentirme siempre sola.

Darien asintió. Aquello no le resultaba difícil de entender.

—Cuando murió Michiru, una vez superado el terrible dolor, lo más difícil de soportar fue la soledad —movió la cabeza—. Todas las cosas íntimas que había llegado a considerar mías por derecho desaparecieron en un instante.

—Debió ser duro —dijo ella.

—¿Te contó Neflyete lo que ocurrió?

—Mencionó algo de un aneurisma.

Darien suspiró.

—Una tarde, cuando Sammy sólo tenía seis meses, acostó a los niños a dormir la siesta, se tumbó a su vez y no se levantó nunca. Yo llegué a casa temprano del trabajo y me la encontré así. Había sufrido una hemorragia cerebral mientras dormía.

—Lo siento —susurró la joven, cogiéndole una mano para consolarlo.

Darien miró sus dedos unidos sin verlos.

—Llevaba días quejándose de dolor de cabeza. Le dije que fuera al médico, pero no me hizo caso. Acabábamos de cerrar el trato para el segundo hotel y no andábamos muy bien de dinero. Michiru siempre trataba de economizar —suspiró—. Fue como si tuviera una vida perfecta y al momento siguiente lo hubiera perdido todo.

Serena le apretó la mano.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—Cuatro años es mucho tiempo —musitó él con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que prefería cambiar de tema—. Ya pasó.

No volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a la cabaña.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella, volviéndose hacia él—. Y gracias por acompañarme.

—Serena —vaciló un momento—. Respecto a lo que ocurrió antes en el sótano, yo no suelo tratar así a las mujeres. No sé muy bien lo que pasó.

—No importa.

—Sí importa. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente y de pronto, no sé. Perdí el control y…

—Darien, por favor —se llevó un dedo a los labios para hacerle guardar silencio—. A mí tampoco me había pasado nunca algo así.

El hombre le cogió la mano y la acercó a su rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nunca había sentido eso. Esa necesidad. Ese ardor. Nunca había deseado a nadie tanto como a ti.

Fue como si aquella confesión rompiera algo en el interior de él.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No.

Hubo un silencio denso y luego él se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¡Ojalá no me lo hubieras dicho! —exclamó.

Se acercó a ella y le cogió el rostro con las manso. Bajó la cabeza.

Su boca encontró la de ella y la besó con pasión.

Serena gimió, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación maravillosa. Los labios de él eran cálidos y firmes, su cuerpo, duro y tenso. Le pasó las manos en torno al cuello, regodeándose en el contacto de la barbilla de él contra su mejilla, el ligero temblor de sus dedos contra la nuca de ella, la presión firme del torso de él sobre sus senos suaves.

Cuando se separaron para coger aire, los dos temblaban.

—Maldición —Darien soltó una risita y apoyó su frente contra la de ella—. No me había sentido así desde que Sarah Jane Fenster me dejó besarla en la escuela superior.

—¡Qué suerte la de Sarah! —suspiró ella—. En mi escuela, nadie se sintió nunca así; estoy segura.

—Sere…

—Darien —oyó su risa y lo besó con rapidez en la boca—. Es muy agradable —dijo.

—¿El qué?

—Oírte reír.

Recorrió la mejilla de él con los labios y le lamió la piel de detrás de la oreja.

—Serena —se estremeció él.

—Shhh. Por favor, Darien. Te deseo.

Aquellas tres palabras, pronunciadas con voz ronca, fueron demasiado para él. La cogió en sus brazos y empujó la puerta, cerrándola tras ellos de una patada.

El interior de la cabaña estaba bañado por la luz de la luna, que entraba por la pared de cristal de la parte de atrás.

Darien, agradecido a la iluminación, avanzó hacia el lecho sin apartar su boca de la de Serena. La depositó con gentileza sobre el amplio colchón, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó a su lado.

Ambos rodaron por el espacioso lecho enviando ropa en todas direcciones.

Cuando se detuvieron, los dos estaban desnudos y Darien encima de ella. Serena lo miró sorprendida. La pasión había conseguido alterar la pose elegante y civilizada de él.

—Trataré de ir despacio —musitó con voz ronca, sin dejar de mirarla—, pero no te prometo nada. Al menos la primera vez. Después, ya veremos.

Le acarició con lentitud el interior de los muslos, se inclinó hacia adelante, bajó la cabeza y le besó el ombligo. Su boca era caliente, mágica, atrevida. Comenzó a besarle la piel del vientre, dejando una cadena de fuego tras él. Cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre su pubis, Serena contuvo el aliento. El hombre la tocó, acariciándola con lentitud y suavidad. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el calor húmedo de la joven, prueba de que su necesidad era tan intensa como la de él.

Serena levantó las caderas. No le parecía posible que él pudiera interpretar mal lo que quería, pero decidió asegurarse.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—Olvida las lentitudes. Date prisa.

Darien le pasó las manos por el torso y se colocó sobre ella. Inclinó la cabeza y le besó un pezón, pasando luego la lengua por su garganta. Con un ansia que casi le dio miedo, la besó en la boca con furia.

La joven lanzó un gemido y él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con fiereza.

Serena levantó las manos y le bajó la cabeza.

—¿Estás loco? Sí.

Le mordió el labio inferior para confirmárselo.

El hombre flexionó sus caderas y ella gritó de satisfacción al sentir su presión dulce y firme. Las flexionó de nuevo y terminó de penetrarla. Serena rodeó con sus piernas los muslos de él y se arqueó para recibirlo todavía más adentro.

Darien se apartó todo lo que pudo y avanzó de nuevo, apretando los dientes contra la necesidad que lo embargaba. Serena lo volvía loco. Cada grito suave de ella era como un látigo que lo condujera cada vez más cerca del clímax que él intentaba retrasar.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó—. Quiero que disfrutes tú.

—Si disfruto todavía más, seguro que tengo un ataque al corazón —repuso ella.

Aquella fue la última gota. Darien se estremeció y renunció a controlarse. Sus embates se hicieron más rápidos y profundos. El corazón le latió con fuerza al percibir los movimientos de ella. Era su perfecta otra mitad; sus ritmos estaban perfectamente acompasados.

Serena le clavó los dedos en los hombros y su cuerpo se tensó en torno a él. Darien la sintió arquearse todavía más antes de lanzar un grito. El placer de ella le sirvió de aliciente. Con un grito profundo, se movió una vez más en su interior y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de un modo incontrolable.

Cuando todo terminó, se derrumbó, demasiado débil para soportar su propio peso. Se dejó caer a un lado, con la mente en blanco, abrazando a Serena contra él. Estaba tan agotado, tan sorprendido por la intensidad del placer que acababa de experimentar, que no podía hablar. Al parecer, a ella le ocurría lo mismo, ya que durante largo rato se limitó a permanecer pegada a su lado.

Al final, sin embargo, levantó una mano y tocó la mejilla de él.

—Ha sido agradable —musitó.

—¿Agradable? —exclamó él—. Ha sido increíble.

La acercó más a él y le acarició la cadera. Aquel ligero movimiento fue lo único que fue capaz de hacer. Tal y como se sentía en ese momento, quizá pasara mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa.

Al menos, eso fue lo que creyó hasta que ella bajó una mano y le acarició el pene, provocando una reacción inmediata.

—Bueno —le preguntó—. ¿Cuándo crees que podemos intentarlo despacio?

Al parecer, sería mucho antes de lo que él habría creído posible.

Serena yacía contra el brazo de Darien, acariciándole el cabello con lentitud. Miró, sin verla, la luz de la luna; estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Si había tenido alguna duda sobre la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Darien, ésta había desaparecido ya, abrasada en las horas de intimidad increíble que acababan de compartir.

En las últimas horas había aprendido que lento y rápido son dos conceptos distintos, pero igualmente maravillosos. Había aprendido que el sexo no tiene normas, sino una increíble gama de posibilidades. Y, sobre todo, había aprendido que hacer el amor con alguien a quien se ama es un acto de alegría mayor de lo que hubiera imaginado nunca.

Y sin embargo, no había habido declaraciones de amor, promesas, compromisos ni garantías.

Y no importaba. Eso no cambiaba nada. Lo dijera o no en voz alta, le había entregado su corazón a Darien y no se lo retiraría nunca.

Pero no quería engañarse. Sabía que no había elegido un camino fácil. Aunque empezaba a creer que Darien y sus hijos eran exactamente lo que podía hacer que su vida se sintiera completa, eso no significaba que él sintiera lo mismo.

Frunció el ceño al recordar la conversación que mantuvieron en el camino desde la casa, cuando él le contó lo que sintió a la muerte de Michiru.

Cuando lo oyó, no supo qué pensar; pero luego el comportamiento de él empezó a cobrar sentido. Si tanto le había dolido perder a su esposa, ¿no era posible que quisiera mantener a distancia a todo el mundo, incluidos sus hijos, sólo por proteger su corazón de otro dolor similar?

Parecía probable. Y si era así, ¿qué posibilidades tenía ella de que cambiara y apartara las barreras que rodeaban su corazón?

Suspiró. Si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común, acabaría con aquella historia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sería lo más seguro y lo más prudente.

Y sin embargo, sabía ya que no iba a hacerlo.

¿Cuándo había huido ella de un reto o puesto su seguridad personal por encima de la búsqueda de la verdad? ¿Cómo iba a alejarse antes de estar segura de que no había un futuro entre Darien y ella?

La respuesta era muy sencilla. No podía. De un modo u otro, seguiría adelante hasta descubrir lo que la esperaba. Darien se removió a su lado.

—¿Estás despierta? —susurró, acariciándole un pecho.

La joven se volvió, buscando en su rostro alguna señal que indicara lo que sentía por ella. En la penumbra, la emoción de los ojos de él era difícil de descifrar. Pero aquello no sirvió para disminuir la ola de ternura que la embargó ni su súbita seguridad de que él la necesitaba.

Supo de repente que, fuera cual fuera el riesgo emocional, fuera cual fuera el precio que tenía que pagar por aquella intimidad, valdría la pena.

Porque se trataba de Darien y ella lo amaba.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Si no lo hubiera estado ya, lo estaría ahora —dijo con voz ronca.

Se apretó contra él, ofreciéndole los labios.

La boca de Darien se apoderó de la suya.

Por el momento, era lo único que deseaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Diez**

—Mira ésa —gritó Helios—. Se parece a Belly.

Serena volvió la vista en la dirección indicada.

—Ya la veo. Tienes razón, Helios. Parece un murciélago.

Los tres niños y ella estaban tumbados en un colchón de aire en mitad de la piscina; buscaban formas familiares en las nubes que pasaban sobre ellos.

Hacía calor y el cuarteto había pasado la tarde disfrutando del buen tiempo. Habían volado cometas en la playa, comido un picnic en la casa del árbol y pasado las últimas horas jugando en la piscina.

—¿Dónde está la nube Belly? —quiso saber Sammy—. Yo no la veo.

—Justo ahí —Serena volvió la cabeza del niño en la dirección correcta y la señaló con el dedo—. ¿La ves?

El pequeño frunció el ceño.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya la veo! —sonrió—. Me gustaría que papá estuviera aquí para verla.

A Serena también. La ausencia de Darien era el único punto oscuro de aquel día perfecto. Desde el regreso de la señora Luna, había dedicado los días a sus hijos y a Serena. Habían jugado al béisbol, navegado, preparado barbacoas, ido al cine y hasta hecho un viaje de un día a Canadá en el ferry. Aquel día, sin embargo, había surgido un problema en su negocio con los Carstair y había ido unas horas a la oficina para tratar de solucionarlo.

—Volverá pronto —dijo Serena.

—Me alegro —comentó Helios—, porque quiero que me vea dar ese salto en el agua que me has enseñado.

—Yo quiero que mire las nubes —intervino Sammy—. ¿Veis esa? —señaló un bulto informe a la izquierda de la nube Belly—. Parece una pizza.

Helios hizo una mueca de desdén.

—No es cierto.

—Sí es cierto.

—Tengo sed —musitó Serena, para cortar la discusión—. ¿Vosotros no?

—Sí —asintió Helios—. Mucha sed.

—Yo también —dijo Sammy.

—¿Podemos tomar Coca Cola? —preguntó Helios.

—No, pero podéis tomar limonada.

Sin añadir nada más, los dos niños saltaron del colchón y nadaron hasta las escaleras.

—No corráis —gritó Serena.

—Vale.

Se alejaron al trote hacia la caseta.

La joven volvió la vista hacia Endymion, que estaba tumbado en el otro extremo del colchón. Lo observó un momento. Con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, era la viva imagen de la satisfacción, tumbado allí sonriente. Llevaba unos días más silencioso que de costumbre.

Serena lo tocó en el hombro.

—¿Qué tal estás?

El niño abrió los ojos.

—De maravilla.

Un viento cálido empujó el colchón hacia el centro de la piscina. Endymion se acercó más a ella.

—¿Sere?

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que me quedará una cicatriz en la pierna?

—No lo creo. Hasta donde yo sé, para que haya cicatriz, tiene que haber herida.

—Oh, supongo que eso significa que no necesitaré una operación, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que no —lo miró—. ¿Hay alguna razón para que quieras operarte?

—Bueno, en la tele, siempre que se opera un niño, le dan un montón de helados.

Serena reprimió una carcajada.

—El helado se da cuando les quitan las amígdalas, no cuando los operan en la pierna.

Endymion asintió con satisfacción.

—Es fantástico —dijo.

—¿El qué?

—Que sepas tantas cosas.

—Vaya, gracias —se preguntó adonde quería ir a parar el niño.

No tardó en descubrirlo. Endymion echó la cabeza a un lado y preguntó:

—¿Cuándo os vais a casar papá y tú?

La joven lo miró sorprendida. Era evidente que el niño había notado la creciente intimidad que había entre ellos y sacado sus propias conclusiones.

No supo qué responder, pero decidió mostrarse sincera. Después de todo, Endymion no era sólo el hijo de Darien, sino también su amigo.

—No sé si nos vamos a casar, precioso.

—¿Por qué no? A ti te gusta papá, ¿no?

—Claro que sí.

—Y a él le gustas tú. Si no fuera así, no te besaría como ayer en el ferry cuando creíais que no os veía nadie.

Serena se ruborizó. Luego trató de explicarle al niño la situación.

—El hecho de que dos adultos se gusten no siempre significa que vayan a casarse.

El niño agitó la cabeza con impaciencia.

—Ya lo sé. Pero vosotros no sois dos adultos; sois papá y tú. Y te necesitamos —dijo como si aquello pusiera punto final a la historia.

Serena le apretó una mano.

—Endy, creo que os va bastante bien con tu padre. Os quiere mucho y espero que, pase lo que pase entre él y yo, nosotros siempre seamos amigos.

El niño movió la cabeza.

—Yo no quiero que seamos amigos —dijo con cabezonería—. Quiero que seas mi madre.

Serena sintió como si una garra de hierro le apretara el corazón.

—Oh, Endy. Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. Y créeme, si pudiera casarme con Helios, Sammy y contigo, lo haría ahora mismo, pero las cosas entre adultos son más complicadas.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es necesario ser compatibles.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Significa que dos personas se lleven bien. Y que les gusten muchas de las mismas cosas.

—Bueno, a papá y a ti os gustamos Helios, Sammy y yo. Y os gustáis el uno al otro. Eso es lo que importa.

—Sí, pero…

Frunció el ceño. El niño tenía un buen argumento. Trató de explicarle su punto de vista y se esforzó por recordar alguna de las cosas que no le gustaban al principio en Darien.

Lamentablemente, en aquel momento, le parecía un hombre perfecto.

—Bueno, tenemos estilos diferentes, modos distintos de actuar —dijo al fin.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Bueno, a tu padre le gusta vestir de modo elegante y yo prefiero la ropa informal. Él es muy serio y yo no. Y a veces es algo estirado y yo soy más abierta —se encogió de hombros—. Además, no hace mucho que nos conocemos. Estas cosas llevan tiempo.

No le pareció una respuesta muy satisfactoria, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Afortunadamente, los gritos alegres de Helios y Sammy pusieron fin a la conversación. Serena levantó la vista y vio a Darien de pie en la puerta de la caseta.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre. Llevaba la corbata aflojada y se había quitado la chaqueta de su elegante traje azul marino. Lo observó dar un paso al frente y coger en sus brazos a Sammy. Helios daba saltos esperando su turno. Darien levantó al pequeño en el aire y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Serena sintió una ola de placer. Por incierto que fuera el futuro entre ellos, la relación de Darien con sus hijos había mejorado mucho en los últimos días. Era como si la pasión que compartía con ella sirviera para quemar parte de su coraza, sacando a la luz a otro Darien más abierto y accesible. Ya no ocultaba el afecto que sentía por sus hijos.

Serena lo observó con ternura dejar a Sammy en el suelo y abrazar a Helios.

Los dos niños pidieron más de inmediato. Darien sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—De eso nada. Me estáis mojando la ropa con el bañador —miró en dirección a la piscina—. ¿Qué tal por ahí?

—Estamos bien —respondió Endymion.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó a Serena.

—Sí.

—Estupendo. ¿Sigue en pie la cena de hoy?

Serena intentó ignorar un nerviosismo súbito. Gracias a la señora Luna, Darien y ella iban a salir aquella noche sin los niños. Sabía que era ridículo, pero se sentía como debió sentirse Cenicienta en su primer baile con el príncipe: excitada, aprensiva, no muy segura de lo que podía esperar.

—¿Sere? No pensarás darme plantón, ¿verdad?

—De eso nada —sonrió la joven.

—Menos mal —miró a Helios, que le tiraba de la camisa—, porque estoy deseando cenar en compañía civilizada.

Cogió al niño y volvió a columpiarlo en el aire.

—Eh, eso parece divertido —gritó Endymion—. Yo también quiero.

Saltó del colchón, que se movió con violencia al quedar libre de su peso. Serena dio un grito, intentó agarrarse al material resbaladizo de su balsa, pero no lo consiguió. Al caer al agua, oyó las carcajadas de Darien.

—¿Papá?

Darien dejó de afeitarse para mirar a su hijo mayor. Endymion estaba sentado sobre el mostrador del cuarto de baño, moviendo las piernas en el aire.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusta Sere?

—Sí —levantó la cuchilla y comenzó a afeitarse por debajo de la mandíbula.

—A ella también le gustas tú.

El hombre echó la cabeza a un lado para tener una visión mejor.

—Me alegro.

—Pero, ¿es necesario que seas tan serio? Porque a Sere le gustarías más si no lo fueras.

La mano de Darien se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo ha dicho ella.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Estábamos hablando antes de que tú volvieras y cuando le pregunté si os ibais a casar, me dijo…

La mano de su padre vaciló. El hombre apartó la cuchilla de su cuello, contento de no haberse cortado.

—¿Tú le has preguntado si nos íbamos a casar?

—Sí.

Darien lo miró muy serio.

—Eso no ha estado bien, jovencito.

—Yo sólo quería ayudar —protestó el niño—. He pensado…

—No pienses —lo riñó su padre—. Siempre que lo haces, ocurre algo. Si decido que quiero casarme, seré yo el que me declare, ¿vale?

—Pero… —Endymion empezó a discutir, pero cambió de idea al ver la expresión del rostro de su padre—. Vale. Lo siento.

—Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Siguió afeitándose y los dos guardaron silencio. Darien frunció el ceño. Había hecho bien en terminar la conversación. Después de todo, no era correcto sonsacar a un niño de ocho años.

Aunque por otra parte, él no había sonsacado a Endymion; el niño le había ofrecido la información de modo voluntario. Y era deber de todo padre dejar abiertas las líneas de comunicación con su hijo.

Suspiró.

—¿Y qué más te ha dicho Sere?

Endymion miró sus pies.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo de casarse —vaciló Darien.

—Bueno, ha dicho que le gustaría casarse con Helios, con Sammy y conmigo.

—Hmmm. ¿Y conmigo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé.

—Debe haberte dicho algo.

—Ha dicho que eras muy serio.

—Eso ya lo has mencionado.

—Bueno, creo que no le gusta tu ropa.

—¿No le gusta?

—No.

—¿Te ha dicho qué es lo que no le gusta?

El niño cogió la loción para después del afeitado de su padre, la olió e hizo una mueca.

—Demasiado elegante.

—Ah —miró el traje de Armani que colgaba de la puerta y se preguntó cómo podía encontrarlo alguien ofensivo—. ¿Algo más?

—No. Oh, ha dicho que ella era más abierta y tú más estirado.

El hombre miró sorprendido a Endymion.

—¿Ella ha dicho eso?

—Sí.

—Eso es ridículo. Yo no soy estirado. ¿A ti te parezco estirado?

—No. Si yo fuera chica, me casaría contigo, papá.

—Sí, yo también —murmuró Darien. Se miró al espejo con expresión preocupada—. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy estirado.

Dejó la cuchilla y entró en la ducha. Brady esperó a que cerrara la puerta de cristal y abriera el grifo antes de volverse al espejo. Miró a su alrededor, abrió el grifo del lavabo, se mojó la cara, cogió la crema de afeitar de su padre y echó una buena cantidad en la palma de la mano. Se la puso en la cara, cogió la cuchilla y comenzó a afeitarse.

Podía oír a Darien hablando solo en la ducha.

—¿Conservador? Es posible. ¿Pero estirado? No lo creo.

Endymion dejó de afeitarse. Se sonrió en el espejo. Sere tenía razón. Dijera lo que dijera su padre, era demasiado estirado.

Menos mal que tenía la suerte de tener un hijo fantástico que le había encontrado la esposa perfecta para curarlo.

—¿Darien?

Serena lo miraba sorprendida desde el umbral. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, él llevaba vaqueros. No sólo eso, sino también zapatillas deportivas sin calcetines, una camisa vaquera abierta en el cuello, una chaqueta deportiva blanca y gafas de sol con el borde dorado.

El atuendo le sentaba de maravilla, pero la joven tuvo la impresión de que se debía a su elegancia innata, no a la ropa.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, estaba increíble.

El hombre la miraba también sorprendido.

—¿Sere? Estás fantástica.

La joven rozó con los dedos la manga del vestido negro de encaje que se había puesto con medias de seda negras y tacones altos. En sus orejas y cuello brillaban unos diamantes, llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás y se había maquillado.

—No es necesario que te sorprendas tanto.

El hombre pareció contrito.

—Lo siento. No quería… —se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Es sólo que he creído que esta noche te gustaría hacer algo más informal. He pensado que podíamos cenar en el muelle y pasear luego por la playa —miró las piernas de ella—. Aunque, por otra parte, sólo tardaré un minuto en cambiarme.

—Me gusta el plan —le aseguró ella. Se apartó y le hizo ademán de que entrara—. Afortunadamente para ti, todavía no estoy lista. Pasa un momento y déjame terminar.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, cruzó la estancia y entró en el cuarto de baño. Sonrió un momento ante la ironía de la situación, se miró en el espejo y pensó lo que podía hacer.

Darien tenía razón; estaba guapa, pero demasiado elegante para lo que él tenía en mente. Aun así, había pagado una fortuna por aquel vestido y quizá, con unos ligeros cambios, pudiera llevarlo.

Menos de cinco minutos después, se reunía con Darien. Había sustituido el collar de diamantes por una cinta negra, se había quitado las medias, puesto unos zapatos planos negros y peinado el cabello suelto sobre los hombros.

Observó encantada que él la miraba con admiración.

—No sé lo que has hecho, pero estás muy guapa.

—Gracias. Tú también.

El hombre parpadeó ante su cumplido y luego sonrió.

—¿Listo? —preguntó ella. Cogió su bolso.

—Eres fantástica —murmuró él, mientras ella cerraba la puerta de la cabaña.

Las horas siguientes fueron de las más placenteras de la vida de Serena. Cenaron pescado y patatas fritas en un café al aire libre del puerto. Mientras comían, Darien le habló de su trabajo aquel día. La conversación condujo luego a la infancia de él, que le contó cómo se había criado con Zafiro y Neflyte en el hotel Olympiana que dirigía su padre en la costa suroeste de Washington. Le habló de la pequeña herencia que recibió a la muerte de su padre y de la inversión afortunada en bolsa que le permitió comprar su primer hotel. Después, a instancias de ella, le habló del nacimiento de sus hijos.

Mucho después de que se pusiera el sol, seguían hablando todavía.

—He recibido una oferta para hacer un libro —le informó ella.

Darien se quedó muy quieto.

—¿Qué?

—Quieren reimprimir los artículos que escribí sobre Bosnia, Ruanda, Haití y Rusia y que incluya un comentario sobre lo que ocurría en ese momento entre bastidores: los rumores, el ambiente, lo que siguió después. Una especie de historia detrás de la historia. He aceptado.

Darien la miró largo rato sin decir nada. Luego sonrió.

—Es fantástico.

—Lo sé.

—Vamos, te invito a un helado para celebrarlo.

Compraron helados en un puesto del Paseo Marítimo.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó Darien, cuando echaron a andar entre los turistas.

—Desde luego —repuso ella, sincera —se detuvieron a mirar una exhibición de cerámica de nativos americanos—. Aunque tengo que admitir que siento curiosidad. ¿No vas a decirme cómo se te ha ocurrido esto?

El hombre la miró un momento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé. Es sólo que tengo la impresión de que una cena en algún restaurante de lujo vestido con un traje de Armani sería más tu estilo.

Darien apretó los labios.

—Me conoces muy bien, ¿verdad? —comentó.

La joven lo miró con picardía.

—O eso o soy adivina.

El hombre sonrió.

—No lo creo. Si lo fueras, no harías siempre tantas preguntas.

Echaron a andar paseo adelante.

—¿Me estás llamando cotilla? —preguntó ella.

—No —repuso él, cogiéndola de la mano—. Sólo curiosa.

—¿Me lo vas a decir sí o no?

Darien sonrió.

—Ha sido Endy.

—¡Vaya! ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

—Parece creer que te gustaría más si fuera más informal. Así que he planchado mis viejos téjanos.

La joven sonrió.

—¿Has planchado tus téjanos?

—¡Qué remedio! —se encogió de hombros—. La señora Luna se ha negado. Como te decía, he planchado mis téjanos, cancelado nuestra reserva para cenar en el Harbor House y aquí estamos.

—¿Pensabas llevarme a cenar al Harbor House? ¡Oh, no!

—Te está bien empleado por decirle a Endy que soy aburrido, estirado y visto demasiado formal.

—Eso no fue lo que le dije —protestó ella.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, no exactamente.

Darien la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Debo admitir que siento curiosidad. ¿Vas a decirme lo que inspiró esos comentarios?

—Sólo quería salvarte, amiguito. Tu hijo mayor está planeando entregarte en matrimonio y yo sólo quería indicarle por qué puedo no ser la candidata más apropiada. Sólo he hecho algunas comparaciones. No es culpa mía que a él le preocupen más tus deficiencias que las mías.

—Eso puede ser cierto… si yo tuviera alguna deficiencia.

—Oh, vaya. Perfecto y muy modesto. Esa clase de ego se merece un premio. Vamos, te conseguiré un oso de peluche.

Señaló un puesto en el que un joven utilizaba un rifle de aire comprimido para demostrar lo fácil que era derribar los patos móviles del blanco.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Para ser periodista, eres muy ingenua. Todo eso está amañado.

La joven sonrió.

—Ya lo sé. Si no fuera así, no habría reto. Sólo tienes que adivinar dónde está el truco y ya está. Mírame.

Se removió el pelo, humedeció sus labios, se subió un poco el vestido y avanzó hacia el puesto mirando al joven con ojos de admiración.

—Caramba. Debes ser muy listo —murmuró, buscando algo en su bolso. Sacó varios billetes de diez dólares con un aire que indicaba que su coeficiente intelectual dejaba mucho que desear—. ¿Crees que puedes enseñarme cómo se hace?

El joven la miró con el aspecto de un gato hambriento que acaba de descubrir un canario indefenso.

—Estaré encantado de enseñarte todo lo que sé —musitó, mirando su cuerpo con ansia.

Darien observaba desde atrás. Por un lado, le divertía la audacia de Serena. Por el otro, sentía un deseo terrible de darle un puñetazo en los dientes al joven.

Aquellas emociones contradictorias se incrementaron cuando Serena se inclinó para disparar el rifle y el vestido se le subió de un modo indecente. Al ver su trasero cubierto por el encaje, tragó saliva. Aunque se hubiera olvidado de ponerse bragas, el vestido no se le habría ceñido más.

¡Santo Cielo! La oleada de calor que comenzaba a recorrer sus venas se convirtió en una llama incontrolable. Sin saber lo que hacía, se acercó a Serena en el momento en que el joven, sorprendido, le tendía el enorme oso rosa que acababa de ganar.

—Disculpe —Darien cogió el animal de peluche de las manos del otro—, pero creo que esto es mío.

Tiró de la mano de Serena, dejando claro que no se refería a los osos.

—¡Darien! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, riendo—. Sólo me estaba calentando. Diez minutos más y habría tenido un oso para cada uno de los niños.

—Olvídate de los osos —dijo él con voz tensa. Echó a andar en dirección al Mercedes.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Serena clavó los pies en el suelo con firmeza—. ¿Dónde está el fuego?

Darien se detuvo e hizo algo que no había hecho en su vida. Ignorando las miradas de los paseantes, tiró el oso al suelo y la cogió en sus brazos.

—Adivínalo —comentó.

Y luego la besó largo rato con pasión. Cuando hubo terminado, la joven temblaba como una araña de cristal en un terremoto.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, que brillaban en la oscuridad.

—Bueno —dijo débilmente—. Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta. Quizá sea mejor que nos vayamos a casa antes de quemar la ciudad.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Once**

—Me vuelves loco —murmuró Darien contra la garganta de Serena.

Era lo primero que decía desde el beso del paseo. Estaban abrazados justo detrás de la puerta de la cabaña, después de haber conducido hasta allí a toda velocidad.

—La sensación es mutua —musitó ella.

Darien bajó las manos y las subió con lentitud por los muslos de ella.

—Maldición —las cerró en torno a su trasero—. ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué sabías?

—Que ibas a por mí —susurró—. ¿No has oído hablar de la ropa interior?

—Claro que sí —repuso ella, indignada—. Es culpa tuya que no la lleve.

—¿Culpa mía? —gimió él.

—Desde luego. Cuando llegaste aquí, llevaba medias, ¿recuerdas? Y luego, al ir a cambiarme, se me olvidó con las prisas.

—¿Se te olvidó?

—¿Por eso te has puesto así?

—No vuelvas a olvidarlo, ¿vale? No creo que mi corazón pueda resistirlo. Eso sin mencionar otra parte de mi anatomía.

—Esa otra parte no me parece a mí que esté sufriendo mucho —la joven giró lentamente sus caderas—. A decir verdad, parece estar muy bien. Excepto…

—¿Excepto qué…?

—Que, como de costumbre, llevas demasiada ropa.

—Señorita, ésta es tu noche de suerte. Eso puedo remediarlo.

Uniendo la acción a la palabra, la soltó el tiempo suficiente para quitarse las zapatillas y los téjanos. Ataviado únicamente con la camisa vaquera, se inclinó y la besó con fervor en la boca.

Serena abrió los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras se besaban, acarició los flancos y el vientre de él hasta reunir valor suficiente para masajearle el pene.

—Oh, sí. Eso está mejor —murmuró.

Darien la cogió por las muñecas, le subió las manos y las apretó contra su pecho.

—Eres un peligro. Si sigues así, terminaremos antes de empezar.

Serena notó que temblaba y aquel descubrimiento le produjo una oleada de ternura. Liberó sus manos y las pasó bajo la camisa de él. Su piel era muy cálida y los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos. Los exploró con las manos, acercándose más a él.

Darien le cubrió los senos con las manos y excitó sus pezones con los pulgares.

—Serena —susurró.

La joven se arqueó hacia atrás.

—Ahora, Darien. Por favor.

El hombre no necesitó que lo alentaran más. Le subió el vestido y pasó sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de ella.

—Agárrate a mi cuello —le dijo.

Pero la joven se había anticipado ya a sus deseos.

El hombre la levantó en el aire y la penetró de una embestida. Los dos gritaron al unísono.

—Esto es maravilloso —murmuró él, con voz ronca por el placer.

Serena pasó sus piernas en torno a la cintura de él y Darien levantó los hombros y flexionó el trasero.

Inició un ritmo poderoso que la dejó sin aliento.

—Oh, Darien, sí. Sigue así —se arqueó hacia atrás, apoyando los hombros contra la puerta—. No te detengas. No te detengas.

—No podría.

Serena necesitaba verlo, quería verlo. Abrió los ojos y se quedó atónita ante la belleza de aquel rostro masculino. El hombre apretaba los dientes por el esfuerzo mientras incrementaba poco a poco el ritmo de cada embestida.

La visión de su piel dorada, sus dientes blancos, su cabello, le produjo a Serena un placer tan profundo que casi le resultó doloroso. Una placer que la inundó como un torrente y por el que ella se dejó arrastrar.

Pero no apartó en ningún momento los ojos de Darien. Lo miró a través de su placer. Vio cómo se tensaba su piel en las mejillas, cómo humedecía el sudor su cabello y su piel. Vio la concentración de su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos, su rostro contorsionado y el estremecimiento final de su cuerpo.

La visión fue tan profunda que el placer de él la inundó también a ella hasta que no supo dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Se sintió poseída al mismo tiempo por el amor, el deseo y la necesidad y se dejó arrastrar por aquella corriente oscura y dulce.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, Darien estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta y ella sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con voz ronca, acariciándole el pelo.

La joven emitió un suspiro de placer.

—Muy bien.

—¿Seguro?

Serena lo besó en el cuello. La camisa de él, que no recordaba haber desabrochado, estaba abierta. Pasó una mano por el borde y comprobó que faltaban todos los botones menos uno, que colgaba de un hilo. Sonrió.

—¿Quieres ir mañana al zoo? —preguntó él, de pronto.

Serena levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

—¿Eso es una invitación o quieres insinuar algo?

—Una invitación —sonrió él—. Se me olvidó preguntártelo antes. Tengo que ir a la oficina a firmar unos papeles. Sólo tardaré un momento, así que he pensado que podría llevarme a los niños —hizo una pausa—. ¿Te apuntas?

—De acuerdo.

—Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte toda la noche —dijo Serena, bostezando al lado de Darien.

El hombre yacía de espaldas en el sofá, con ella encima. Era todo lo lejos que habían conseguido llegar antes de hacer el amor por segunda vez.

Serena se acomodó mejor con un suspiro de satisfacción y pasó los dedos por los rizos oscuros del pecho de él.

—A mí también —repuso él—. A mí también.

Y lo más curioso es que hablaba en serio.

Estaba cansado de dormir solo. Cansado de despertarse sin ella en los brazos, de hacer el amor en la oscuridad, de no tener derecho a meterla en su dormitorio durante el día y cerrar la puerta.

Y eso no era todo. Estaba cansado de estar solo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Por grande que fuera su relación sexual, y era mejor que nada de lo que había experimentado nunca, no era más que una pequeña parte de todo lo que echaba de menos siempre que tenía que volver a su casa sin ella.

Echaba de menos su risa, echaba de menos hablar con ella, ya fuera de los niños o del mundo en general. Echaba de menos verla con los niños y el brillo de sus ojos cuando algo la divertía.

Suspiró y la sujetó bien, para asegurarse de que no caería al suelo al quedarse dormida.

No había duda. Ella no era sólo la mejor amante que había tenido nunca; se estaba convirtiendo también en su mejor amiga.

Una vocecita interior le preguntó a qué esperaba. Por qué no se casaba con ella.

Darien parpadeó y desechó la idea. La risa, la amistad y una relación sexual magnífica no podían ser las bases de un matrimonio.

Aunque, ¿por qué no? Había mucha gente a la que le iba bien con menos base.

Frunció el ceño. Después de la muerte de Michiru, había decidido no volver a casarse.

Sin embargo, el matrimonio resolvería su problema de dormir solo. Además, claro, de solucionar de una vez por todas el problema de las niñeras.

Y los niños se alegrarían mucho.

¿Qué mejor candidata que Serena? Cierto que no hacía mucho que la conocía, pero, por otra parte, con Michiru le bastó sólo un día para saber que no se equivocaba.

Se dijo que, por supuesto, él no estaba enamorado de Serena. Sentía algo por ella, sí, afecto, admiración, respeto, incluso cierta devoción. Confiaba en ella hasta un punto que lo hubiera sorprendido tres semanas atrás. Pero eso era porque, sus problemas con los niños les habían hecho compartir cosas que habían servido para unirlos.

Aun así, el cambio súbito en sus pensamientos lo dejaba perplejo. Buscó la causa en su mente y se dio cuenta de que se debía al anuncio de ella sobre el libro. Hasta aquel momento, casi estaba seguro de que ella volvería a su trabajo de periodista, un trabajo que no podía incluir una familia.

Pero eso había dejado ya de ser un impedimento. Podía admitir por fin lo mucho que la necesitaba en su vida.

El matrimonio era la solución perfecta. Tendría una compañera interesante, independiente y sexy con la que no se aburriría nunca. Los niños tendrían una madre y Serena conseguiría las raíces que tanto había echado de menos.

Se quedó tumbado, consciente de haber tomado una decisión. Se juró que sería un buen marido. Quizá no estuviera enamorado, pero la quería mucho. Tal vez incluso pudieran tener otro hijo, una niña que heredara los ojos celestes y la sonrisa picara de su madre.

Decidió proponérselo al día siguiente cuando volvieran del zoo. Quizá esperaran unos días antes de comunicárselo a los niños. Sonrió. Sería un regalo perfecto de cumpleaños para Endymion. Ya se imaginaba la reacción de su hijo. Seguro que se consideraría responsable de su unión y estaría insoportable durante meses.

Impaciente de repente por irse a casa a dormir para que la mañana llegara cuanto antes, apretó a Serena contra sí y se puso en pie con cuidado.

La joven abrió un ojo y lo miró adormilada.

—¿Darien?

—Calla —susurró él, llevándola a la cama—. Duérmete. Todo va bien.

Serena se recostó contra la piel suave del Mercedes con un suspiro de placer. Sonrió ante el coro de ronquidos procedentes del asiento trasero, donde dormían los niños, echados los unos sobre los otros.

Aquel día habían andado mucho por los senderos del zoo de Woodland Park y disfrutado de cada momento.

Le dolían los pies, tenía quemada la nariz por el sol y su camiseta lucía una mancha enorme de mostaza. Pero todo eso era un precio muy pequeño por lo mucho que se había divertido. Se había reído con los demás de los trucos de los monos, admirado a los leones y tigres y pasado más de media hora observando nadar a los hipopótamos en su estanque.

Los niños se mostraron animados y amables los unos con los otros. Pasaron unos momentos de tensión cuando perdieron de vista a Sammy en el sector de animales nocturnos, pero no tardaron en encontrarlo observando a una lechuza. Darien había llevado su cámara y sacado fotos de todo el grupo.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y él apartó la vista de la carretera y le devolvió un momento la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

La joven sonrió.

—Nada. Sólo estaba pensando que eres la única persona que conozco que llevaría pantalones blancos y un polo azul a una excursión como ésta y a la vuelta tendría un aspecto tan impecable como a la ida.

Darien pareció sorprendido, pero sonrió.

—A Neflyte eso lo volvía loco cuando éramos niños. Hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, al terminar el día, él parecía que acababa de salir de un charco de barro mientras que yo tenía el mismo aspecto que al salir por la puerta —su sonrisa se acentuó—. Todavía le molesta. Dice que es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida como el Triángulo de las Bermudas o el modo en que se arrugan los dedos en la bañera sin que se arrugue el resto de la piel.

—No sé lo del Triángulo de las Bermudas, pero la razón de que se te arruguen los dedos es porque la piel es ahí más gruesa que en el resto del cuerpo.

Cuando se moja, absorbe el agua y se expande, pero no tiene sitio adonde ir y por eso se arruga, como una carretera de asfalto con el calor del verano.

Darien se volvió a mirarla sorprendido.

—¿Es sólo eso? —preguntó. Serena asintió y él movió la cabeza—. Sabes cosas increíbles.

La joven sonrió complacida. Nunca lo había querido más que en aquel momento, en que se mostraba abierto y relajado. Era como si algo hubiera cambiado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. No podía decir de qué se trataba exactamente, pero el modo en que actuaba él le recordaba algo.

No, aquello no era cierto del todo; no le recordaba algo sino a alguien: a Endymion. Darien mostraba la misma exuberancia contenida que solía exhibir su hijo cuando planeaba algo o tenía un secreto.

Intrigada, lo observó con atención y notó que sus labios sonreían y su dedo golpeaba rítmicamente el volante. Algo le pasaba.

Movió la cabeza y decidió que no iba a mostrarse demasiado curiosa. Si no dejaba de darle vueltas, se volvería loca. Además, probablemente estaría relacionado con el cumpleaños de Endymion, para el que faltaban sólo unos días.

—Y a propósito de Neflyte, ha llamado esta mañana —dijo Darien.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Sí —miró por el espejo retrovisor, para asegurarse de que los niños estaban dormidos y bajó la voz—. Va a venir al cumpleaños de Endy —susurró—. No se oía muy bien, pero dice que le trae un regalo especial, algo que Endymion desea de verdad. Me ha dicho que te salude en su nombre.

—¡Santo Cielo! Supongo que necesitará la cabaña.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sorprendida por lo mucho que aquello la había molestado.

Darien tendió una mano y le dio unos golpecitos en la rodilla.

—No te preocupes. Puede quedarse en la casa —vaciló—. O puedes quedarte tú —terminó.

La joven lo miró sorprendida.

—Pero…

—¿Falta mucho? —interrumpió la voz de Endymion—. Tengo sed.

Serena se volvió y lo vio bostezar. Helios, a su lado, se removió a su vez.

—Yo también. Y hambre. Mucha hambre. ¿No podemos parar en alguna parte?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes tener hambre? Has comido doble ración de tortitas para desayunar y dos perritos calientes, algodón de caramelo, una bolsa de palomitas y dos limonadas en el zoo.

—No lo sé, pero tengo hambre.

Su padre se quedó pensativo, pero Sammy decidió la cuestión.

—Papá.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sólo he tomado una limonada —dijo con timidez—, pero tengo que ir al servicio.

Darien comprendió que había sido derrotado.

—Supongo que podemos parar en el Minimart.

—¡Sí! —gritaron Helios y Endymion al unísono.

Su padre metió el coche en dirección al aparcamiento. Se detuvo delante de la tienda y puso el freno de mano para evitar que resbalara por la pendiente.

Los tres niños salieron del coche antes de que él se hubiera desabrochado el cinturón. Se volvió hacia Serena.

—¿Vienes?

La joven se recostó contra el asiento y cerró los ojos.

—Me parece que voy a pasar.

—Cobarde.

Serena sonrió y lo oyó cerrar la puerta del coche. Esperó un segundo y abrió los ojos para observarlo entrar en la tienda.

Bostezó y miró a su alrededor.

El único otro vehículo del aparcamiento era una camioneta vieja aparcada a su derecha. Frunció el ceño, No sólo tenía las ventanillas bajadas, sino que algún idiota había dejado a un niño de unos tres años en el asiento delantero.

Cierto que el niño estaba atado en una silla de bebé, pero aun así… Podía acercarse alguien y llevarse el coche. O el niño podía soltarse y quemarse con el encendedor o algo así. Miró hacia la tienda, con tentaciones de acercarse, buscar al responsable y decirle con franqueza lo que pensaba de su acción.

Volvió a mirar al niño, que tenía el pelo rizado y unos grandes ojos oscuros. El pequeño sonrió y agitó una mano. La joven lo saludó a su vez y volvió de nuevo su atención a la tienda; vio a una adolescente flirteando con el dependiente, que era muy joven, y apretó los labios con desaprobación.

Pasó un minuto o quizá dos. Serena seguía mirando a la chica cuando aparecieron Darien y los niños en dirección a la máquina de palomitas.

El sólo hecho de verlos sirvió para calmarla. Quizá no se mostrara demasiado dura con la chica cuando volviera. Puede que se limitara a recordarle el riesgo que había corrido el niño. Después de todo, no había llegado a pesar nada.

Percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió a tiempo de ver la camioneta salir rodando pendiente abajo. El niño, fuera de su asiento, miraba sorprendido el volante.

Serena no se detuvo a pensar. Abrió la puerta del coche y salió tras él.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Doce**

—Vale, Sammuel. Aprieta el botón ahora.

Sammy se inclinó desde su posición, a caballo sobre la cadera de Darien y apretó el botón de la máquina de palomitas.

Un chorro de palomitas cayó en el vaso que sujetaba Darien bajo la ranura.

—Vale, ya está.

Sammy soltó el botón y se enderezó.

Darien lo bajó al suelo, cogió unas servilletas de papel y le tendió el vaso de cartón.

—¿Lo he hecho bien? —preguntó el niño.

—Muy bien —sonrió su padre.

Levantó la vista para mirar a Endymion y Helios, que revisaban la sección de tebeos mientras comían palomitas.

—Cuidad de vuestro hermano —les dijo—. No os mováis de ahí. Voy a lavarme las manos.

—Muy bien —respondieron los niños.

Cuando volvió a salir, no estaban a la vista.

No sólo eso, sino que también habían desaparecido el dependiente y la otra cliente.

La alarma interna de Darien saltó al instante. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor para asegurarse de que los niños no se habían escondido por allí y corrió hacia la puerta. ¿Qué habrían hecho esa vez? ¿Asaltar la tienda? ¿Coger de rehenes a los demás?

Decidió que no importaba; aunque lo único que hubieran hecho fuera salir hasta el coche, los castigaría igual.

Después de todo, no les había pedido tanto. ¿Es que no podían quedarse en el mismo sitio durante tres minutos? En particular, cuando él se esforzaba tanto por ser un buen padre. ¿Acaso no los había llevado al zoo? ¿No estaba dispuesto incluso a casarse para conseguirles la madre que querían? Lo cual le resultaría más fácil si…

Si la madre en potencia no estuviera en aquel momento con medio cuerpo colgando de un coche desconocido que corría colina abajo en dirección a la carretera principal.

Darien palideció al verla.

—¿No es fantástico, papá? —gritó Endymion.

Los niños se acercaron desde donde estaban parados al lado del lugar en el que el dependiente trataba de consolar a una joven histérica, que mascaba chicle y lloraba.

—Es igual que el programa de rescate de la tele. Va a salvar al hermano de esa chica.

Darien pensó que era más probable que se matara ella. En aquel momento el coche pasó un bache y estuvo a punto de lanzarla por los aires, aunque consiguió sujetarse.

—¡No os mováis! —les gritó a los niños.

Y sin más, echó a correr colina abajo, apenas consciente de que el dependiente y la chica le pisaban los talones.

Como siempre en sus tratos con Serena, ella iba delante de él. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirla, lo bastante cerca para ver lo que ocurría, pero demasiado lejos para hacer nada.

Mientras miraba, ella se movió, tratando de entrar más en el coche. De repente, impulsó las rodillas y se metió lo suficiente para empujar al niño pequeño sobre el asiento y coger el volante. Lo giró y el coche se echó a un lado. A Darien le pareció que se deslizaba durante una eternidad antes de que los neumáticos se aferraran al suelo y el vehículo girara hacia la derecha de la carretera con Serena colgando de él.

La camioneta recorrió una docena de metros más ante de detenerse fuera del alcance del tráfico que avanzaba en dirección contraria. Darien se detuvo al lado de la puerta del conductor. Inclinó la cabeza jadeante, se abrazó las rodillas y contuvo el aliento. Luego tendió los brazos y sacó a Serena por la ventanilla en el momento en que llegaban a la escena el dependiente y la chica. Esta última abrió la puerta del coche llorando y abrazó con fuerza al niño.

Darien examinó un momento a Serena.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

La joven lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Darien?

—¿Estás herida?

Serena sonrió débilmente.

—No, no, claro que no —levantó las dos manos, que temblaban como hojas al viento—. ¿Lo ves? Ni un rasguño.

En aquel momento, se acercó la chica cuyo descuido había estado a punto de terminar en tragedia.

—Gracias —dijo con fervor, estrechando la mano de Serena—. No sé lo que habría hecho si le llega a ocurrir algo a Curtis.

Se echó a llorar de nuevo.

—Vamos, Hotaru —trató de calmarla el dependiente—. Será mejor que llamemos a tu casa. Creo que no estás en condiciones de conducir.

—Supongo que tienes razón —replicó la chica.

Apretó de nuevo la mano de Serena, se volvió y siguió al joven colina arriba.

Darien, claramente impaciente con la interrupción, dijo:

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —la levantó en el aire y la apretó contra él con fervor—. ¡Acabas de quitarme diez años de vida! —enterró su rostro en el cabello de ella—. ¿No sabes que yo…?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin aliento.

El hombre se estremeció.

—Creo que ha sido la hazaña más estúpida e irresponsable que he visto nunca —dijo con furia. La soltó con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de caerse.

Serena parpadeó. Por un momento, hubiera jurado que él había estado a punto de decirle que la amaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Has tenido suerte de no matarte. ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? ¿Arnold Schwartzenegger?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ya me has oído —gritó él.

—¡Te ha oído todo el condado!

—No cambies de tema. Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué te creías que hacías?

Serena respiró hondo.

—Exactamente lo que quería hacer: impedir que ese coche entrara en la carretera con el niño dentro.

—¿Ah, si?

—Sí.

—¿Y si llega a salir mal? ¿Y si no hubieras podido girar el volante y el coche hubiera salido a la carretera contigo dentro? ¿Y si hubiera chocado contra un camión?

—Pero no ha sido así.

—¿Y si te caes al suelo? ¿Has pensado en eso?

—¡Pero eso no ha ocurrido!

—Pero podría haber ocurrido y es evidente que tú no te has detenido a pensarlo. ¡Podrías haberte matado! ¿Pero te importa eso a ti? ¡Claro que no! Tú has salido corriendo sin pensar en las consecuencias…

Serena no podía creerlo.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme quieta viendo cómo se mataba ese niño? —movió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Es la cosa más ridícula que he oído jamás.

Darien la miró con dureza.

—Vaya, perdóname. ¿Te aburro con mis miedos ridículos? Es que había olvidado que esta clase de cosas son innatas en ti, ¿verdad? Cuando dijiste que ibas a dejar tu trabajo, pensé que podíamos tener un futuro juntos, pero ahora…

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella.

—Ahora veo que me equivocaba. Supongo que debería estar contento por haberlo descubierto ahora antes de haberte propuesto matrimonio. Porque es evidente que los leopardos no pueden cambiar sus rayas.

—Tienen manchas —dijo ella, automáticamente, sin comprender muy bien lo que oía.

Darien la miró con incredulidad.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Esto es el fin! Hemos terminado.

Se volvió y salió corriendo colina arriba.

Serena se quedó mirándolo atónita, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba claro que se había llevado un buen susto, pero ella también. Y a menos que estuviera alucinando, Darien acababa de retirar una proposición de matrimonio que no había llegado a hacer.

Respiró hondo, movió la cabeza y lo siguió. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, la rodearon los niños.

—¡Ha sido genial!

—Sí. Igual que en las películas.

—Deberías salir en la tele.

La joven anduvo con ellos hacia el coche. Los niños no dejaban de demostrar su admiración.

—Has sido muy valiente.

—¿Has tenido miedo?

—Apuesto a que ese coche iba a cien kilómetros por hora.

—No, por lo menos a doscientos.

—Eres una verdadera heroína.

—Ya basta, niños —dijo Darien, cortante, abriendo la puerta trasera del coche—. Entrad ahí y abrochaos los cinturones.

Los cuatro se volvieron a mirarlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué miráis? ¡Subid al coche!

—Pero papá…

—¡Ahora mismo!

Los niños abrieron mucho los ojos. Por un momento, no se movieron. Luego miraron bien la expresión de su padre y se apresuraron a entrar en el Mercedes.

Darien no se dignó a mirar a Serena. Cerró la puerta de golpe, abrió la suya, subió y puso el motor en marcha.

La joven corrió a su asiento. No creía que fuera a marcharse sin ella, pero no quería correr el riesgo. En el estado en que se hallaba, todo era posible.

—No comprendo por qué estás tan furioso —dijo Endymion.

—Cállate.

—Ha sido fantástico. Vi a un hombre hacer lo mismo en la tele, pero a él lo atropellaron.

Darien lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Serena.

—Eso no me sorprende.

—Espera un momento… —comenzó a decir ella.

—Vamos, papá —musitó Endymion, al mismo tiempo.

—No quiero oír ni una palabra más —gritó Darien.

Serena se cruzó de brazos. Aunque le costó trabajo, se las arregló para mantener la boca cerrada. A pesar de lo que pensara Darien, valoraba su vida lo bastante como para no enfrentarse a él en ese momento. Además, las cosas que deseaba decirle no eran apropiadas para que las oyeran los niños.

El viaje hasta la casa se hizo en silencio. Darien aparcó cerca de la puerta trasera y todos salieron fuera.

—Id a buscar a la señora Luna —les pidió Serena a los niños.

—Vale —Sammy y Helios entraron corriendo en la cocina.

Endymion no se movió.

—Pero…

—Por favor.

El niño la miró a ella y luego a su padre.

—Vale —dijo de mala gana. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.

Darien la miró de medio lado.

—Gracias, señorita Tsukino, por ocuparte de mis asuntos como de costumbre.

Echó a andar hacia el patio y desapareció en la zona de la piscina.

Serena levantó los ojos al cielo y lo siguió.

Cuando llegó a la piscina, él estaba de pie en un lado pasando la red por el agua para sacar hojas.

La joven se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—¿Sabes? A pesar de lo bonito que tienes el trasero, empiezo a cansarme de ir detrás de él.

El hombre no levantó la vista.

—Créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Pescó un saltamontes muerto y lo echó en el cemento a los pies de ella.

La joven lo miró con fiereza.

—¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? ¿Y qué querías decir antes?

—No.

—Darien —le advirtió ella.

El hombre levantó la vista.

—Olvídalo, ¿vale? No tenía derecho a hablarte como lo he hecho. Te pido disculpas. Eso es todo.

—No, no lo es.

—¿De verdad? —se encogió de hombros—. Como quieras. ¿Quieres que te lo diga claramente? Pensaba pedirte que te casaras conmigo, pero he cambiado de idea.

Serena decidió que hablaba igual que uno de sus hijos. Aquél era justamente el tono que usaban ellos cuando las cosas no iban como querían y anunciaban que ya no querían seguir jugando. Pero no tenía intención de dejar que Darien se librara con tanta facilidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué? Porque les debo a los niños el elegir una esposa que vaya a estar con ellos un tiempo, por eso. Alguien que no corra detrás del peligro. Alguien que no se vaya a dejar matar delante de sus narices. Ya han perdido una madre. Y yo tengo que asegurarme de que no vuelvan a sufrir otra pérdida similar.

—Oh, comprendo. Lo haces por ellos. ¿Es por eso por lo que ibas a casarte conmigo? ¿Por los niños?

Darien la miró a la defensiva.

—Bueno, te llevas muy bien con ellos —dijo—. Y están locos por ti.

—¿Y?

El hombre hizo como si no la entendiera.

—Yo también les gusto, pero contigo aquí, no tendría que preocuparme cuando estoy fuera.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, ¡qué diablos! Nos llevamos mejor que muchas parejas. Y tienes que admitir que el sexo es fantástico.

—Ah. ¿Es eso lo que saco yo en este trato? ¿Una relación sexual muy buena?

Darien empezaba a ponerse nervioso con el tono razonable de ella.

—Eso también, claro. Pero además, tendrías la clase de familia que no tuviste nunca de niña. Te harías también con todo esto —señaló la propiedad—. No tendrías que preocuparte por el dinero —bajó la voz—. Ni siquiera tendrías que volver a trabajar nunca si no quieres. Yo cuidaría de ti.

—Eres muy amable. A ver si he entendido bien. Tú pensabas darme dinero y un techo y permitirme que vuelva a vivir mi infancia a través de tus hijos. Y además me llevarías a la cama siempre que pasaras por aquí. Y lo único que tenía que hacer yo a cambio era quedarme en casa y dedicarme a los niños y a ti. Pero entonces lo he estropeado todo al arriesgar mi vida por un niño desconocido, demostrando así que no puedes confiar en que me mantenga sana y salva para ellos y para ti.

Darien se ruborizó al oírla, pero rehusó rectificar.

—Es más complicado que todo eso y lo sabes, pero sí. Más o menos es eso.

—¿Pues sabes lo que pienso, Darien? No creo que esto tenga nada que ver con los niños. No han sido ellos los que se han asustado en el Minimart.

—¿Y qué saben ellos? No tienen el sentido común de asustarse cuando debieran.

—Exacto —hizo una pausa—. Pero eso no les ocurre a los adultos, ¿verdad?

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Adonde quieres ir a parar?

—Creo que eres tú el que tiene miedo. Lo dijiste tú mismo. Cuando murió Michiru, pasaste de tener una vida perfecta a no tener nada excepto soledad. Y te has esforzado mucho por seguir así. Dios sabe que la mayoría de la gente estaría agradecida de tener salud, dinero, un aspecto físico atractivo y tres hijos hermosos e inteligentes. Pero tú no. Tú has pasado cuatro años manteniendo a todo el mundo a distancia y creo que es porque así te sientes seguro. Porque lo que no tienes no puedes perderlo.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Puede que no. Pero creo que la razón de tu enfado es que al fin has comprendido que te importo más de lo que creías y eso te da miedo.

—¿Ah, sí? No estoy de acuerdo —dijo con furia—. Yo creía que una periodista como tú sería más realista.

Serena perdió al fin los estribos.

—¿Quieres hechos? ¡Yo te daré hechos! En primer lugar, yo no tengo miedo de reconocer que quiero a alguien. En segundo lugar, no soy demasiado orgullosa para admitir que he cometido un error aunque sea del calibre de haberme enamorado de ti. Y en tercer lugar, sólo me casaría contigo si antes te pusieras de rodillas, me juraras amor eterno y me besaras los pies.

—¿Has terminado?

—No del todo —le dio un empujón y lo arrojó a la piscina—. Ahora he terminado.

Y sin más, se volvió y se alejó corriendo.

Darien cruzó el patio, empapado. Se acercó a la puerta trasera de la casa y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, una tarea que empezaba a convertirse en algo habitual. Tanto era así que se había quitado ya la camisa antes de recordar que la señora Luna estaba en la casa.

Lanzó un juramento y se asomó por la puerta. No había ni rastro del ama de llaves, pero los niños estaban sentados en el mostrador comiendo.

—¿No os llenáis nunca? —gruñó.

Los pequeños lo miraron con aire inocente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Endymion.

—Déjate de cuentos —dijo Darien con impaciencia—. Os he visto escuchando en el patio. Debería enviaros a vuestro cuarto sin cenar.

—Caramba, papá… —empezó Endymion.

—Olvídalo —dijo Darien, irritado—. ¿Dónde está la señora Luna?

—Es su noche libre —le recordó Helios.

—Sí —intervino Sammy—. Por eso ha dicho Endy que fuéramos a buscarte a la piscina.

Su hermano mayor lo miró con rabia.

—Muchas gracias, Sammy —volvió la vista a su padre—. ¿Os habéis reconciliado ya Sere y tú? —preguntó con franqueza, ya que era inútil seguir fingiendo.

Darien tiró la camisa al suelo.

—No.

—¿Y cuándo lo haréis?

—No sé si lo haremos.

Se quitó los zapatos e hizo una mueca al ver el estado del cuero. Obviamente, el cloro no era el modo más adecuado de tratar los zapatos italianos.

—¿Qué? —Endymion bajó del taburete con tanta rapidez, que éste cayó al suelo.

Darien se quitó los pantalones, cogió una toallita de un cajón y comenzó a secarse el pelo.

—¡Pero tenéis que hacer las paces! —dijo Endymion—. Si no, ¿cómo va a ser Sere nuestra madre?

—Caramba, no lo sé —repuso su padre, sarcástico. Se inclinó para quitarse los calcetines—. A lo mejor tenemos que olvidarnos también de eso.

Salió al pasillo seguido por los tres niños.

—¡Pero no puedes hacer eso!

—Oh, sí. Sí puedo.

—Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —gimió Endymion, cuando todos llegaron a la puerta que conducía al sótano—. ¡La necesitamos!

—No sé vosotros, pero yo voy a meter mi ropa en la lavadora —musitó Darien.

Encendió la luz de arriba y, al ver la expresión escandalizada de los tres niños, suspiró con impaciencia.

—No os preocupéis, ¿vale? Os prometo que hablaremos de eso más tarde.

—¿Cuándo? —exigió Endymion.

—Mañana —repuso Darien, con firmeza.

—Pero papá…

—Hemos terminado por esta noche.

Bajó las escaleras, negándose a seguir hablando.

—Eso lo veremos —musitó Endymion.

Darien pensó que ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo le dijera lo que debía hacer, sentir o pensar.

Serena, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para lograr que se sintiera como un desgraciado sólo por querer casarse con ella? ¿Desde cuándo era un insulto ofrecerle a una mujer compartir todas tus posesiones con ella? ¿Le habría gustado más que le pidiera un acuerdo prematrimonial?

¿Y qué tenía de malo que valorara tanto la relación de ella con sus hijos? ¿No era ella la que hablaba siempre de lo estupendos que eran y de lo afortunado que era al tenerlos?

¿Y todas esas tonterías psicoanalíticas de que le daba miedo querer demasiado a alguien? Después de todo, él amaba a sus hijos, ¿no? Cierto que había faltado mucho en los últimos años, pero un hombre tenía que ganarse la vida. ¡Si le hubiera hecho caso, los niños estarían en aquel momento en un campamento militar aprendiendo a invadir países extranjeros!

Y en cuanto a sus sentimientos por ella, ¿qué tenía de malo que le gustara? A lo mejor no era amor, pero el miedo que sintió cuando la vio en aquel coche fue muy real. La idea de que pudiera caerse y matarse lo aterrorizó. No se había sentido tan indefenso, tan asustado, tan alterado desde que…

Desde la muerte de Michiru.

Aquella idea lo asaltó con fuerza. Se agachó a echar el jabón en la lavadora sin darse cuenta de la cantidad que echaba. Movió la cabeza y se dijo que había cometido un error.

Aquella idea era ridícula, imposible. Por supuesto, aquel día no había sentido por Serena lo mismo que sintiera por Michiru. A Michiru la amaba. La quiso desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando los dos acababan de cumplir veinte años. Fue algo instantáneo y sin complicaciones.

Nada similar a lo que sentía por Serena. Lo que sentía por Serena era profundo y complejo. Era tan brillante como una de las sonrisas de ella, tan intenso como la pasión que suscitaba en él, tan vitalista, dinámico y multifacético como la personalidad de ella.

Eso no era amor.

¿O sí lo era?

Respiró hondo. Dios sabía que ya no era el joven abierto y sin complicaciones que había sido a los veinte años. Ni tampoco el hombre de cuatro años atrás, cuando creía estúpidamente tener el mundo a sus pies y se sentía invencible.

La vida había dejado marcas en él y no todas para bien. Sólo en el último mes, cuando no se había mostrado difícil y desagradecido, era porque estaba ocupado siendo insensible y egocentrista.

Y Serena lo amaba a pesar de todo. Le había dado su calor, su risa, su corazón. ¿Y qué le ofrecía él a cambio?

La posibilidad de compartir su cama y hacer de niñera gratis.

Lanzó un gemido. Era un milagro que no lo hubiera arrojado antes a la piscina.

La cuestión era, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar, oyó pasos sobre su cabeza. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué diablos pasaría.

—¿Darien? —oyó una voz de mujer—. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¿Dónde está?

Era Serena. Darien cerró la tapa de la lavadora y conectó la máquina justo en el momento en que Endymion decía desde arriba:

—Papá está ahí abajo.

—Está muy mal —añadió Helios.

—Date prisa —la exhortó Sammy.

La joven apareció en la parte superior de la escalera, con expresión agitada.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

Darien se apoyó contra la lavadora, se cruzó de brazos y trató de parecer tranquilo.

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada, se retiraron a toda prisa y cerraron la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Serena se dio la vuelta—. ¿Endy? ¿Helios? ¿Sammy? ¿Qué hacéis?

—Creo que esto es otra trampa —dijo Darien, dando un paso adelante.

¡Darien! ¿Estás bien? Los niños me han dicho… —se interrumpió—, pero estás bien —dijo con aire acusador.

—Gracias. Tú también.

La joven iba descalza, ataviada con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

—Pero Endymion ha llamado para decirme… —se ruborizó—. Es un embustero.

Dio media vuelta, subió de nuevo las escaleras y giró el picaporte.

La puerta no se movió.

Serena la golpeó con la palma.

—¡Endymion! ¡Abre la puerta! ¿Me oyes?

Hubo un instante de silencio.

—No —respondió el niño—. Hemos hecho una votación y no te dejaremos salir hasta que papá y tú hagáis las paces.

—Parece que habla en serio —observó Darien.

Serena se dijo que no iba a volverse. No mientras él estuviera allí medio desnudo. No después de haberle confesado que lo amaba.

Golpeó de nuevo la puerta.

—¡Endymion!

—No sé de dónde ha sacado esa testarudez —prosiguió Darien—. Debe ser de su familia materna. Claro que Neflyte también puede ser muy obstinado. Y Zafiro no se queda atrás.

Serena se volvió y lo vio al pie de las escaleras.

—No te quedes ahí parado diciendo tonterías en calzoncillos, Chiba. Haz algo.

El hombre la miró con expresión indefinible.

—Antes tengo una pregunta.

—¿No tienes nada que ponerte?

—¿Por qué has venido aquí?

—¿Por qué? Tus hijos me han llamado, han dicho que te habías caído y que me necesitabas. No es que me importe lo que te ocurra a ti —añadió con rapidez—. He venido porque creía que ellos necesitaban ayuda.

Los dos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

Darien subió las escaleras. Cuando le faltaban tres para llegar hasta ella, cayó de rodillas. Se inclinó hacia adelante, cerró la mano en torno al tobillo de ella y le besó el pie desnudo.

—¡Darien! ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, agarrándose a la barandilla para no perder el equilibrio.

—Te beso los pies —le informó él.

—¿Por qué demonios…?

—Porque mis hijos tienen razón. Te necesito. Y porque tú has dicho que sólo te casarías conmigo si me ponía de rodillas, te juraba amor eterno y te besaba los pies. Así que he pensado empezar por la parte más difícil y… —le besó de nuevo el pie—, ir subiendo.

—Darien.

El hombre le soltó el pie y se incorporó.

—Tenías razón —dijo con seriedad—. En todo. Soy un imbécil. Pero te quiero, Sere. Más que a nada. Haré lo que tú digas: dejar el trabajo, vender esta casa, quedarme en casa para que trabajes tú, lo que tú quieras. Pero dime que pasarás en resto de tu vida conmigo. Cásate conmigo, por favor.

—Oh, Darien… sí.

El hombre la cogió en sus brazos y la apretó contra su corazón. Ella lo sintió temblar por segunda vez aquel día. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza.

—¿Endymion? ¿Helios? ¿Sammuel?

—¿Qué quieres, papá?

Darien le guiñó un ojo a Serena.

—Hemos decidido besarnos y hacer las paces con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Tenéis que dejarnos diez minutos solos.

Hubo una consulta apresurada.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Pero tenéis que hablar de matrimonio.

Serena y Darien se sonrieron.

—Trato hecho.

Hubo un instante de silencio atónito y luego Endymion gritó:

—¡Bien!

Y los tres niños comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría.

Darien cogió a Serena en brazos y bajó con ella las escaleras.

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó la joven, besándole el cuello.

—Aquí abajo hay una cama —musitó él.

Un movimiento captó la atención de ella. Miró por encima de su hombro.

Brutus estaba encima de la lavadora.

Serena sonrió y decidió no decir nada. Cerró los ojos y suspiró feliz.


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline Cross – La chica perfecta

**Epílogo**

Fecha: 6 de agosto

Para: Neflyte Chiba

Corresponsal de la revista _World News International_.

Departamento de Noticias de Moscú.

Microcasete número 4

_Hola, tío Nef, creo que la boda fue perfecta, ¿y tú? La piscina estaba muy bonita con tantas flores y velas flotando en ella. La tarta me gustó mucho y la abuela llora mejor que nadie. El tío Zafiro y tú estabais muy guapos y me gustó que a Helios, Sammy y a mí nos pusieran trajes como el de papá. Pero lo mejor fue cuando Brutus se escapó y la cantante se desmayó y se cayó a la piscina y los de la ambulancia tuvieron que venir a reanimarla. ¡Eso sí que es una boda!_

_Me alegré mucho de verte. Y nos gustan mucho los tambores africanos que nos trajiste. Papá dice que te diga que algún día te devolverá el favor. También dice que te dé las gracias por el anillo. Todavía no puede creerse que sólo costara nueve dólares, cuarenta y dos centavos._

_Tengo que irme, tío Nef. Ha llegado la limusina para llevarnos al aeropuerto para la luna de miel y me llama mi madre._

_Siempre hago lo que dice porque es la mejor._

_Se despide el sobrino más feliz de todo el mundo. Endymion._

_P.D. ¿Sabes? Ahora que tengo una madre, creo que no me vendrían mal una hermanita, una tía y algunos primos. He estado pensando..._

**Fin**


End file.
